Stuck Between
by Jezzaanne
Summary: REWRITE...They were brothers who lost their parents in murder. When Cloud lies and gives up his younger Twin Brothers, Sora to Destiny Islands and Roxas to rich Uncle Vincent in Hollow Bastion. He lives the high life until he is broke. THEN he wants his brothers back. But what can happen when you bring them back together when the family is so broken. Chaos will ensue.
1. Birthday

"Roxas..."

Said blonde heard his name break through the haze in his dreams.

"Roxas..."

It was louder this time, he was being pulled from the lull of sleep and he was waking up.

"Roxas...Get up!"

Roxas' large blue eyes snapped open to a burst of bright light, with eyes narrowed at his Twin who sat on his bed with a large smile plastered on his face.

"What do you want Sora?" Roxas seethed "The house better be on fire for you to come bursting in here and waking me up!"

Sora shook his head, the smile never leaving his face "Do you know what day it is today?" he simply asked.

Roxas groaned and slumped back into the warmth of his blankets "Get lost Sora, No I do not know the day today, go back to bed."

"I wont go Roxas" Sora laughed "Its a special day today, I cant believe you didn't remember, come on, its time to get up!"

Sora pulled the blankets away from his brother, the blonde was not amused when he rose again. His eyes slid over to the illuminated numbers which read 6:25 AM.

Shock quickly enveloped him which melted away to anger.

"SORA!" Roxas shouted, leaning over, wrenching his blankets away from Sora and falling back down onto his bed, covering his head with the blanket. "You're an IDIOT" he shouted into the blankets.

As the pulled the blankets up, it revealed his feet peeking out the end. He wiggled his toes at the sudden lack of warmth and Sora could only chuckle; "You never answered my question Roxas, what day is it?"

"Go away" came the grumbled response "I really _don't _care."

Sora reached down and began to tickle to brothers feet, "Come on Roxy, If you don't get up now..." Before the brunette twin could finish his sentence, the Blonde had jerked his feet back towards him to escape the tickling.

"Get LOST" he shouted in the desperate tone when you get tickled.

"If you don't go, I WILL tell Mum and Dad!"

"Its our Birthday today Roxas! We're twelve today, don't say you forgot?"

Roxas' eyes looked calculating before he said slowly "Its our birthday today?"

"Uh huh!" Sora smiled

"So we can give each other presents?"

"Yep!"

"Then...Sora?"

"What?"

"Give me mine …AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM AND LET ME GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

Roxas curled back up into a ball and disappeared under the blankets once more. Sora shook his head "This is more difficult that what I had thought, I'm going to have to get Dad."

He got a muffled response in return.

"Fine" Sora stated matter-of-factly "Suit yourself Bro."

The Brother got off the bed and wandered back out into the hall. He walked down the opposite end and into the kitchen and stated "I tried and tried, but he got angry and told me to get lost."

Father of the Twins: Zack Fair, First SOLDIER Elite in the Reserves.

With a smile, he pushed back in his chair with a large grin stretched across his face, "Told you to get lost did he?" he asked his son.

Sora nodded, "Yep, I even tickled him, but that just got him angry."

He went to his designated seat and plonked down in it, "So what are we going to do if Roxas won't get up?"

Zack heaved himself up to his feet, "What do we do? Come on Sora, we will get him up! That's what we'll do." He walked to the door before there was a protest from the other side of the Kitchen.

"Zack, please be reasonable. You know exactly what Roxas is like, think of the implications."

Mother of Twins: Aerith, Local Florist in Midgar with Reputable Status.

"Mum, stop defending the little twerp, he's such a Mama's boy, its not even funny anymore."

Cloud Strife... Eldest Son... Jerk

"Get him up Dad, why did I have to be up early and he still gets to lay around in bed? If I'm up, Roxas is up as well."

Zack grinned, "I think that is my queue right there, don't worry, he'll be up in a heartbeat. It's his birthday, he won't stay grumpy for long."

"Want to bet?" Aerith challenged, instead only receiving a toothy grin as her husband disappeared. "Somehow, that's not reassuring" she muttered, leaning her face on her palm as she watched the door close.

"You worry too much" Cloud said, gulping down a glass of orange juice before reaching for the bottle to re-fill it "You know Dad, besides..." he filled his glass again "Roxas knows exactly what Dad could do, I'm surprised he didn't get up when Sora went in there."

…

Roxas was no longer aware of his surroundings. He had dozed off after Sora had left. He reached up and tugged the pillow off his back and settled his head on it, eager to go back into his slumber.

He wasn't aware of heavy feet coming down the hall.

The door swung open, allowing the light from the hall to stream in. Roxas barely had time to blink his eyes until the sloshing sound of water.

Then, the cascade of freezing cold water that rained down on him, instantly drenching the blankets, himself and his whole bed.

With his eyes popping wide, Roxas heaved up crying out in shock and disdain. He looked up to see Zack standing there with a large blue bucket, laughing at his Son's misfortune.

Roxas groaned before crying out "Dad!"

He grabbed the fabric of his shirt between his thumb and index finger, peeling it away from his skin and looking at his bed helplessly.

Roxas was-not-amused.

"Good Morning Son" Zack finally said after his spell of laughter "It's a new day, now that you're awake, you can give us the pleasure of gracing everybody around you with your presence in the kitchen!"

With those departing words, Zack disappeared back down the hall, whistling a jolly tune.

_'Why?'_

This was the only question that ran through Roxas' head, _'Why does he do this? I bet nobody else's dad would do this to their children.'_

Roxas pulled himself out of his bed, soaking. He pulled the blanket off his bed and it landed in a heap on the floor. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before picking it back up and dragging it next door to the laundry.

He dumped it on the white tiles before striding back into his bedroom and stripping off his wet clothes, getting ready for his grouch when he walks into the kitchen. Boy, weren't his parents and brothers going to cop it.

To add emphasis on his cranky mood, Roxas slammed the door to his bedroom shut before walking to his dresser to find some clean clothes. He yanked out some boxers, a pair of shorts and a shirt, he stripped off and got dressed before flinging his door back open, letting the doorknob crack against the wall.

He strode down the hall and pushed open the door where he was greeted by the usual sight of his family. He didn't smile at them as he made his way to his seat beside Sora, looking around cautiously just in case his father had booby trapped something.

"Good Morning sweetheart" Aerith said, walking over and landing a kiss on her Son's wet hair, Roxas grumbled out an audible 'Good Morning' before folding his arms across his chest and pouting.

"What would we like for breakfast?" Aerith said, hoping to ease the tension in the atmosphere. She was hoping that Roxas would be the first to say something but he wasn't.

Instead, he looked up to see his father staring at him, a grin etched on his face and a wicked gleam in his eye.

"What are you looking at?" Roxas snapped to him "It's you that I'm cranky at..." He cast a dark glance to his Twin "Then it's you."

Zack chuckled and Roxas was just about to snap something else before he felt a sharp slap to the back of his head.

Yelping out in surprise, Roxas' hands flew to the sore spot, he turned around before crying out to Cloud indignantly "You jerk! Keep your dirty hands to yourself!"

"Roxas and Cloud" Aerith warned "Cloud, don't hit your younger brothers, you're supposed to look out for them. Not to pick on them."

"It's all he ever does" Roxas grumbled, lowering his hands "What a great big brother, he picks on his brothers all the time, especially when Mum and Dad aren't watching!"

Cloud made a cut-throat gesture to the Blonde Twin, "Watch it Shrimpy" he threatened.

"Enough" Zack said looking at the feuding brothers "Cloud, being the eldest, you are responsible. Roxas and Sora look up to you. It is your Duty as an Older Brother to watch for the safety of your brothers. Do you copy?"

"Yes Sir" Cloud saluted. He lowered his hands, "Whatever" he sighed "What are we having for breakfast?"

"Mum"? Sora looked to Aerith blinking his light blue eyes, "I want pancakes"

Roxas snapped his gaze up to Aerith as well, "whipped cream"

"Maple Syrup"

"Strawberries"

"Sugar!"

"You don't need sugar" Roxas said, sending a disapproving glance to his brother, "You're already running on one brain cell, don't halve it."

The Brunette Twin was prone to hyperactivity, the cause from sugar, he was also prone to severe stupidity.

"Oh lighten up Son" Zack chuckled "It's your birthday, you can do anything you want, if Sora wants sugar on his pancakes, let Sora have sugar!"

"After breakfast, I'll allow you to open your presents" Aerith smiled from the kitchen "How does that sound?"

For the first time that morning, Roxas finally smiled at the mention of presents.

That... was something to look forward to.

Roxas could only smirk when Cloud was given the job of cleaning the dishes.

A job that was usually for the Twins had been handed over to the Eldest Strife Brother, he could watch from over the counter as Zack and Aerith bought out the presents they had gotten for their Twin Boys.

They got the necessities, like most children got for their birthdays, Cards from the Grandparents... In their case, their only living Grandparent was Angeal.

They got Cards from Aerith's Sister, Lucrecia who lived in a Condo on Destiny Islands, the one envelope containing two twenty dollar notes; one for each Brother.

The other envelope was from their Uncle Vincent, Aunt Tifa and Cousin Yuffie.

Vincent was no pushover and money wasn't an issue when it came to him, especially when there was a hundred dollars for each boy to buy their own presents.

The family saw Lucrecia every few months, when she made the effort to come and see them. They saw Vincent and his family every few years. The family being very busy and unable to come to many family functions...Even though their family was very small.

Like most Twins, Roxas and Sora received presents that they would share. Books and Games being the main ones that they would have too.

But their eyes glistened when they pulled off the wrappers to reveal brand new Ipod's.

"I've wanted one of these!" Roxas crowed in delight "Thanks Mum, Thanks Dad!"

Even though they weren't the top of the Range Ipod's, only being Nano's, the Boys loved them nonetheless and showed no disappointment.

Roxas' Ipod being Silver and Sora's being Blue, they would have no trouble differentiating who's belonged to who.

But the real Gifts were yet to come.

Zack disappeared outside and Aerith stood the Twins up and covered their eyes with her hands. Carefully, she led them out onto the back verandah. She got the 'Okay' signal from Zack and she withdrew her hands.

The Boys were greeted by the sight of two new Mountain Bikes.

Paper hung off the handlebars, one that read 'Sora' and the other 'Roxas.'

The boys raced towards the bikes, excitement shining on their faces, Sora whooped in delight and Roxas scrambled upon his and twisted the pedals around.

"Can we go for a ride?" the chorused to Aerith "Please Mum, please!"

There went the Twin telepathy that they were so famous for.

Aerith smiled happily, "What do you say Zack? Let them have a ride?"

From beside the boys, Zack smiled readily "Of course you can Boys, we got the bikes for you. They're all yours."

From the back door, Cloud watched the scene and rolled his eyes. "Whatever" he sighed "I don't need to watch this crap." He disappeared back into the shadows of the house and left the rest of his family up to their own devices.

…

Aerith pulled out a video camera. "Zack?" she called "Is this on? What does the blinking light mean?"

"It means its recording Aerith, quick turn it around, we don't want a recording of what happens up your nose."

"Look Mum, I'm riding the Bike!"

Sora wobbled precariously on the bike as he gained his balance, it didn't take long for Roxas to soar past and retort, "Sora you baby! I'm half surprised you didn't ask for you training wheels to be put on!"

Aerith pointed the camera to Roxas as he rode around the Cul-De-Sac, he rode past again, he lifted his hand and waved to his Mother.

"Hi Mum!"

"Hi Roxas" Aerith's voice rung out over the recording.

She turned the Camera on herself "This is Sora and Roxas' Twelfth Birthday, both Boys receiving Bikes that had been a Gift from their Father!"

She smiled into the Camera, "We just want to let you know that your Father and I are very proud of you Boys" she laughed "You'll probably watch this later and laugh at me for doing this, but I couldn't help myself... But Boys?"

Her green eyes sparkled "I just want to say, that you are my world. I love you two very, very much and no matter what, I will always be there for you two. And your Father of course, Happy Birthday my beautiful babies."

She pointed the camera back to Zack who was standing in the gutter cheering on his Boys as they rode their bikes.

Suddenly there was a gasp on Aerith's side and the camera began to shake and wobble violently, it facing the bitumen road as Aerith raced to the mangled form of Sora as he fell off his bike.

"Come on" Zack laughed as they straightened "Walk it off Buddy, you'll be alright. You just get back on that Bike and keep going."

"I just wish you would be more careful" Aerith said with a shaky laugh, as she recorded Sora getting back on his bike, "Roxas is a better rider than you sweetheart, don't try and copy him just yet. It'll come to you with more practice, just keep riding."

And that's exactly what Sora did, he didn't let it faze him.

…

Later on in that afternoon, Aerith had yet again filmed her family as they jumped into the family pool.

If the house had burned down, Aerith would save that Video Camera. It was her whole life, she had filmed every special occasion with her family. It would be the end of her is she had lost it.

She sat back and laughed as the water splashed everywhere from the antics of her husband and delighted children.

Despite Cloud not being there, Aerith knew he wouldn't be interested in hanging out with his family. It just wasn't 'Cool.'

She shook her head, her Eldest Son would be there for the cake tonight regardless. She had it specially made for her Boys, all she had to do was pick it up from the Bakers later on that night and everything would be perfect.

The Cherry on top for a perfect day.


	2. The Worst Present Ever

"Mum's it's almost Six Thirty, weren't you supposed to go pick up that ridiculous cake you spent a fortune on for the Twerps?"

Cloud wandered into the Lounge-room where Aerith was putting on her coat.

"I'm going to go do that now" she stated, pulling the sleeve over her arm "Cloud, don't call your brother's twerps, I know we are hard on you, but try and at least be nice to your Brothers."

"Sure, fine" Cloud said, "You better go."

"Yes" Aerith said, "Thank you Cloud, I appreciate your input. I'm going...Where is your Father?"

"Dunno" Cloud drawled "Somewhere."

He walked from the room and Aerith called out "Zack!"

She heard the clambering of footsteps and she saw the Twins come running down, identical smiles on their faces.

"You going to get our Cake Mum?" Roxas asked coyly.

Aerith looked into the deep cerulean eyes of her son and grinned rather sheepishly, "How did you know"?

"Because we looked through the fridge and didn't find anything, so it's pretty obvious that you and Dad got a special pre-ordered cake." Sora stated matter-of-factly "You can't hide surprises very well. Not to mention that this is weird anyway."

Aerith shook her head; there was no point in surprising the Twins.

She put her hands on her hips, "Do you know where your Father is"?

Sora shrugged and Roxas pointed to the glass doors that lead out the back. "He went out there a while ago, he hasn't come back in."

Aerith sighed, walked to the door and slid it open, she heard Clouds voice echo from in the kitchen, "Mum! It's almost Six Thirty; get your butt in gear!"

"Zack"! Aerith shouted into the night, "Hurry up, we need to go."

She heard footsteps over the grass and as Zack appeared she pulled his shirt, "We don't have all night; the Baker won't wait up for us."

She pulled him inside and she grabbed his jacket from the armrest of the armchair in the corner.

She bustled to the front door and said, "Cloud look after your brothers and boys keep out of mischief, we will be fifteen minutes, we love you, and we'll be back soon."  
Zack raised his hand in farewell, "Cya Kids, don't worry, you'll have the best birthday cake ever." He shut the door behind him and moments after that, the car had rumbled to life and left the drive.

As the door clicked shut, Sora looked up:

"Woo-Hoo! Mum and Dad aren't here lets Parrttayyy!"

Roxas grunted from his slouch on the lounge "You're an idiot."

They heard Clouds voice from the kitchen. "You little terror's get up to any trouble I will make you stand out in the cold butt naked on the front lawn."

"You're still wounded from the time Dad made you do that!" Roxas called out "The threats sort of lose any bite when it's you making them Cloud."

"Shut up" Cloud shouted, "I can be just as terrifying as Dad, close your traps and for once, stop being pains."

Sora scowled and then fell back into the cushions and snatched the remote off his fair-haired twin. "Gimme that, I wanna see what's on."

Roxas grunted, "No! I hate your shows, leave it."

The Twins fought over the remote to the TV and Sora's fingers slipped on the button. The channel changed and Roxas shouted, "You idiot, look what you did!" the News came on and a newsflash was blaring.

The twins looked towards the TV slowly, still both holding the remote and they looked at the screen.

"Each precaution will be taken in catching the maniac"

A police officer was speaking and a picture of a crazed looking man flashed on the screen. Roxas frowned, "Isn't that crazy guy that shot those people"?

Sora looked at the face, "He shot that Vexen and that Hojo guy, he used to work with Dad remember."

They frowned and Cloud came in at all the commotion in the Lounge-Room, his eyes rested on the TV screen.

"That's that Xigbar guy," he stated, "He escaped from Prison, He's on the run?"

"An escaped prisoner?" Sora cried "For real?"

He shot a mischievous glare to his Twin, "The scary Xigbar guy is after you Roxas; he'll come and get you in your sleep."

"Stop it you clown." Cloud reprimanded, throwing a tea towel he had slung over his shoulder at Sora "This is serious, he's a dangerous killer. Wouldn't want to be the one to meet him in a dark alley. He looks creepy enough as it is already."

"He looks like a Pirate wearing that silly eye patch" Roxas observed, "He looks like an idiot."

The three Strife brothers watched the TV further and the reporter came back on.

"**We advise people to lock their houses and stay off the streets tonight as police try and track him down. We remember him as the gruesome murderer of Doctor Vexen and Hojo four years ago."**

"Boring!" Sora yawned, flicking the channel over "It's no fun, I bet the police have already caught him and they're just scaring everybody."

"That's serious Sora," Roxas said from the armchair, staring his brother down, "You have to remember that Grandpa and Dad used to work with that idiot. They were the ones to get him locked up; we had to be relocated after that. He's dangerous and all you say is boring?"

"Everything will be fine" Cloud to assure his Brothers "Xigbar doesn't know where we live, let alone who we are. He won't even know that we are Zack's children. Since we don't look like him or anything."

Roxas still looked a little unsure, but he didn't argue the point.

Sora chuckled "Your right Cloud, things like that only happen to other people. It won't happen to us."

Cloud picked up the tea towel he had thrown and slung it back over his shoulder. He didn't have time to be dallying around and talking to the Twins, they were perfectly fine watching TV by themselves. Zack and Aerith would be home soon and the brats could have their cake and go to bed. He had studies to finish if he wanted to get into that Uni Course he had applied for.

…

Zack parked outside the Baker's and pulled the handbrake up. The Car fell silent and Aerith opened the door looking out into the night, "I hope they kept our order open, I wouldn't be happy if they threw it out."

Zack opened his door and stepped out, "Don't worry honey, it'll be fine. I can clearly see that Roxas gets his paranoia from his Mother."

They closed their doors and joined on the path leading to the small building that was closing up for the night.

They pushed open the door and their Friend lifted her head and waved them in.

She owned the Bakery and was the one that had made the cake for the Twins.

"You have to promise that you won't open it" she smiled as Aerith took the large white box from the Counter. "It's a surprise for the whole family, so you have to see what it is together."

Aerith nodded, "Thanks so much Scarlet, the Twins will be so excited. They would also love to know that it was you who made their cake for them."

Scarlet beamed "It's my pleasure to anything to the best of my ability for you two and you beautiful family, I'm in your debt. Now go, go back to your Babies."

Aerith looked to Zack, her face bright and happy, "I think that's a good idea, come on."

Zack and Aerith left the Baker and Scarlet disappeared back out into the Oven Room to close up her shop.

Zack unlocked the Car, with the Cake balancing on one hand; Aerith opened the door and leant inside to put in on the seat. Zack leant in as well before he stepped back and began to pull himself out of the car.

Zack froze when he heard the distinct, familiar sound of a Gun being cocked back.

Aerith stepped back and gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth as her green eyes widened in fear.

Zack held up his hands and kept his cool.

Training in SOLDIER meant that you shouldn't show fear when facing your enemy. He was a Warrior and knew how to deal with situations like this.

He turned around, his face twisting into a smirk "Hello Mr. Xigbar Sniper, what a surprise to see you out and about. I thought your sentence was supposed-…" Zack counted off his fingers before snarking "You can't be let off your Life-Sentence. Clever cookie escaping from jail."

"Stop talking to me like a child Zackary Fair" Xigbar snarled, "I am not one of your boys, I'm here to get my revenge and kill you for putting me in jail."

"Bit rough" Zack smiled "Kill me? Because you killed two innocent Scientists? You deserved to go Xigbar and you want to kill _me_?"

"Of course" Xigbar smirked "It'll give me peace of mind, knowing that your family will suffer and cower in fear until I go for them."

Zack face hardened at the statement and Xigbar noticed this and he began to taunt the SOLDIER First Class.

"Which one shall I go for first?" he said out loud "What about your eldest? Mr. Cloud Strife? Would he put up a good fight against me, he is training to be an Elite after Daddy is he not?" he tapped his fingers against his chin "Or should I make it difficult and go after your precious Twins? Tie one up and make him watch his sibling die before he dies a painful death himself?"

Xigbar snapped back into action as Zack lurched forward and they began to fight. Zack punched Xigbar in the jaw and tried to kick the Gun's from his enemies' hands.

The scarred man jumped out, avoiding Zack's large black boots and Zack skidded back and noticed that Aerith was still standing there, fear written all over her face.

She stepped back again and Zack dashed forward to stop Xigbar from aiming his gun. As he shot the first bullet, Zack had managed to knock his hand up and the gun fired into the air.

Xigbar growled, "Now I have to try and kill you even quicker, somebody will call the Police."

Zack avoided the next attack before Xigbar went for an easier target. His eye swiveled to Aerith, she stepped back and she was getting ready to run.

That was before Xigbar saw the Baker in her shop with the phone pressed to her ear, watching the scene outside the shop.

"Aerith RUN!" Zack shouted, running forward "RUN! Get to the Boys!"

Aerith nodded and she began to run down the alley, Zack's eyes widened as he saw Xigbar withdraw another gun from his coat, he cocked it and with expert aim, there were two simultaneous gunshots that rang through the night air.

"NO!"

Zack crumpled to his knees, his hand clamped over a wound on the front of his shoulder. He watched with large eyes as Aerith received a wound to her back. It was fatal and she collapsed to the stones, blood spraying up before staining the ground.

Zack yelled out angrily into the night, "Xigbar! You BASTARD!"

The SOLDIER got to his feet, without his weapons or even a Gun and a serious injury to his arm, there wasn't much he could do except keep fighting the murderer.

Tears blinded him, he was being reckless.

Angeal would have told him to be still and analyse the situation, but…Zack couldn't. His Wife had just been killed in front of him.

The wails of sirens were heard in the distance and Xigbar walked over to Zack and kicked him back to his knees and pointing the gun to his head.

"You'll be joining her Zack; all three of your Boys will follow. I'm going to make their life a living hell. I'm going to make your family suffer."

He cocked the gun once again, Zack let a tear slide down his bloodstained face, there was a single gunshot, and that was the end of it.

Red and Blue lights flashed through the night and across the walls and alleys. Xigbar drew back his guns as the body of his enemy Zack Fair crumpled on the ground in front of him. The scarred murderer leant down to the now lifeless Zack and hissed, "Now it's your Boys turn Zack. You may have hidden them from me, no matter how long it takes me. I will make all three of them suffer."

With the agility of a cat, Xigbar jumped the walls and vanished into the night, disappearing like a breath into the air.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Where are they? They left ages ago and they still aren't back!"

Sora pulled the curtain aside and peeked out into the darkness before turning back to his brother and shaking his head, "They haven't pulled up Roxas."

The blonde twin frowned, heaved himself up from the comfort of the armchair, and joined his brother to peek out the window and see the empty driveway.

"Its seven 'o'clock" Roxas muttered, "It shouldn't have taken this long for them to drive to the Baker and back. Do you think something happened?"

"What happens if they were in a Car Accident?" Sora gasped "They could be trapped and we are here doing nothing!"

"They won't be in a car accident" Roxas scolded, "Everything's fine! They'll be back any minute now."

After two minutes, Sora left the lounge room and went to the stairs.

"Cloud!" he shouted, "Where's Mum and Dad?"

After a moment, Cloud came down the stairs checking his watch "That's weird" he muttered, "They should have come back ages ago."

He fished into his dark pants and pulled out his mobile, he flipped it open and pressed a couple of buttons before putting the phone to his ear.

"I'll ring Dad," he explained.

He heard the dial then there was a small click followed by an eerie silence.

"Hello?" Cloud said "Dad?"

He pulled the phone away, gazing at the screen before clicking the call button again. He was greeted by silence once again before he closed his phone.

He walked to the window and wrenched aside the curtain; he looked up and down the road before stepping back and looking to the twins.

"Cloud?" Sora asked timidly "Will everything be alright?"

The eldest Strife Brother nodded, "Of course, maybe something happened at the Baker? I wouldn't be too surprised if Dad dropped the cake or something and they have to get a new one."

Cloud smiled when he saw the small smile stretch across Sora's face, Roxas however frowned. The blonde twin turned away and went back to the window.

He pulled aside the curtains just as red and blue lights flashed in the driveway.

"No" Roxas whispered his eyes going wide with shock. He dropped the curtains and raced to the door, Cloud was right behind him.

Roxas pulled the front door open as the Police Officers got out of the car.

They walked up the path and the Officer looked to the three Boys that crowded the doorway. "Cloud Strife?"

"That's me" Cloud stepped forward and pushed the twins behind him "What happened Officer? Is something wrong?"

"It's concerning Zack and Aerith, your parents" the Officer said slowly.

Roxas' eyes began to water and Sora could only stand behind Cloud and wait for the next words.

"At the Baker, your parents were confronted by one Xigbar Sniper. Unfortunately, I'm sorry to say. But your parents have been killed."

There sharp inhalations from the Twins and Cloud felt his throat clog up and his chest constrict. "H-How did-…" he couldn't finish his question and the Police Officer shook his head "I don't know the full story behind it, but there seemed to be a struggle between Zack and Xigbar. After that… I'm sorry."

"No!"

Suddenly all eyes were put on Sora, the brunette spun around with tears glinting in his eyes. "Everything was going fine" he cried "They were going to come home and…we were going to finish our birthday… This only happens to other people!" he shouted before the tears streamed down his face.

"Sora" Cloud muttered, he bit his lip and looked to the Officer, "What now?" he croaked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You are old enough to take ownership of your brothers Cloud" the Officer said, "Since it's so late at night and I understand what you are going through, I request all three of you come to the station tomorrow morning and we can sort things out."

The Officer bowed his head, walked back to his car, got in it, drove back down the drive, and left the three kids on the front porch.

Sora began to cry, his hands fisting and rubbing his eyes.

Cloud was stunned, he put his hands on his brother's shoulders but he couldn't give any comfort.

It was Roxas that got angry.

He stormed back into the house, tears blinding him. He could see the kitchen table, where an hour before, the whole family was there eating dinner. His parent's items strewn over the desks and tables in the lounge room.

They couldn't be dead.

Roxas slammed the door to the hall and ran all the way to his bedroom. His bed had yet to be made, but as he jumped on the mattress, he could feel the cool dampness from where his Father had thrown water on him that morning.

They couldn't be dead.

'_Things like that only happen to other people. It won't happen to us.'_ Sora's voice echoed through Roxas' memories. When they had watched the News Report on Xigbar, _'Things like that only happen to other people.'_

"No!" Roxas screamed into his mattress, flinging his arms out and willing for the dampness to remain, to assure himself that he still had his Mum and Dad.

"Why? WHY!"

Roxas let the angry tears roll down his face as he lifted his head to the darkness of his room. This wasn't going to be any comfort to him.

With the devastated sobs tearing at his chest, Roxas escaped the confines of his room and made the decision to run down to the end of the hall, pushing open the doors to his parents' bedroom. The blanket had been pulled back neatly.

It wasn't neat for long.

Roxas jumped onto the bed and snuggled under his parent's blanket. He grabbed Aerith's pillow and bunched his face into it, trying to comfort himself in the scents of his mother's shampoo and perfume.

Roxas was numb; it was about half an hour later that a shadow appeared in the front of the door. There were light footsteps over the carpet and Sora's voice whispered out. "Roxas?"

The mattress sunk a little under Sora's weight and the brunette twin jumped under the blanket and into Zack's pillows.

He snuggled up to Roxas; he didn't get answer from his blonde twin.

They were grieving, Roxas refused to talk.

Sora snuggled up to Roxas, the silence full of sadness and grief. They couldn't feel more alone than what they felt at that moment.

A long time after that, the door opened once again.

Cloud looked at his sleeping brothers, bundled up in the blankets hugging each other.

Cloud hesitated, he was going to leave them but something made him stop.

After a paused moment, Cloud gave up and approached the bed; he lifted the blanket around Sora and jumped into his parent's bed as well. He settled down into the mattress and looked up at the ceiling before starting to cry all over again.


	3. Greed

**Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying the Re-Write of Stuck Between.**

**I know much hasn't changed but I looked back on it and writhed in horror at the absolute filth that decorated the webpage. I have hopefully rewritten out all the crappiness and replaced it with better grammar ^.^**

**Feel free to leave a review **

* * *

Cloud stood by the back door and stared out.

Roxas and Sora sat on the edge of the pool, their eyes distant and blank. The trip to the Police Station was uneventful and Cloud stared back down to the papers he had received at the Station a few days ago.

It had been four days since their parents had been killed in the alleys of Midgar and the Strife Boy's lives had been thrown into utter turmoil.

One question seemed to hang over Cloud's head.

"_Why us?"_

But after the first initial day and Cloud being bombarded with paperwork for the Custody of the Boys. That question had quickly turned into _"Why me?"_

He had fallen behind in his studies; he had assignments and work to do to apply for Courses if he wanted to join SOLDIER. He was tight on money and he had to work hard if he wanted to achieve these things.

"_Why do I have to throw my life away?" _he thought miserably, looking down to the paperwork he had been given to read.

The number in the corner of the page read **Page 1 of 50**.

Cloud wanted to go to Uni and study his courses. Then he would have wanted to be an Elite Soldier. But with this recent tragedy, Cloud was feeling the blow heavier.

"_I don't want to take care of the boys"_

It was the thought that crossed his mind yet again; he knew it was a terrible thing to think, especially about his younger brothers. But the reasons…Roxas and Sora were twelve years old, Cloud was only nineteen.

Cloud slammed his hands against the counter, he grit his teeth and felt the turmoil eating him from the inside and out.

_Why?_

_WHY?_

Aerith's voice rung through his head, _"Love you. I'll see you soon."_

Those were her last words to her Children. Her. Last. Words.

Nobody knew that she was going to be killed in a dark alley. Nobody knew that their family was going to be ripped apart that night.

It was hard for him, _so _hard.

It would be hard for the twins as well.

It would have to be the worst birthday, the worst day they would ever have.

Cloud looked through the insane amount of paperwork with a sigh. His hands began to shake and he ran a desperate hand through his hair before he heard the distinct sounds of the Postman on his motorbike.

He pulled himself away and went to the door, pulling it open he stepped out to the path and to the mailbox before returning to the house.

The days following the death of their parents, the Strife Boys had been receiving Pity Mail and others Condolences. Cloud sifted through the large pile of mail and with a heavy heart read the names on the envelopes.

Some of the letters were bills under his parent's name. People that didn't even now that they were dead. Bills that Cloud was going to struggle to pay in the coming months, he threw them aside and read the contents of the other letters. There were letters from Work, some from even Charity. Roxas was the only one that held resentment against Charity. Rejecting every claim with anger and refusal.

There was mail in there, quite a lot actually. Looking through the fronts Cloud was able to decipher the contents.

Overdue bills

New Bills

Sympathy Cards

Letters from Media

Funeral Notices

Bills for the upcoming funeral

Cloud sighed and looked to the envelopes that had the notices for the upcoming Funeral.

His hands began to shake as he opened the first letter. He was dreading to read the contents; they were just the cruel, harsh words that his parents were dead. He and his brothers just weren't going to have it easy from there on in.

His eyes went round as he read the prices for the Funeral costs and the need to cry overwhelmed him once again. Sending one quick glance back to the direction of the Twins before back to the letter.

"$17 000" he sighed, the letter shaking in his hands "H-How am I going to-…"

He put the letter on the countertop and covered his face with one of his hands, the tears threatening to fall. "I-I won't be able to pay all of this and to keep studying. I-I won't be able to get into SOLDIER like this."

He lowered his hand and the niggling thought of receiving money from Rich Uncle Vincent was quickly admonished, Even though he was Zack's brother, Vincent distanced himself from the rest of his family.

Cloud was under the distinct impression that Vincent hated Zack's family. He never made the effort to come see them. Though he often remembered the Twin's Birthday, he never had anything to do with Cloud.

His parent's funeral was to be held on that Thursday, It had been organized without the say of the Strife Boys. All they had to do was to attend.

Clouds fished out another letter and speak of the devil; there was a letter from oh-so loveable Uncle Vincent.

He ripped it open, the letters upon the letter, bringing a frown to Clouds face.

He placed the letter on the table, which brusque words said:

_Cloud, Roxas and Sora_

_I feel deeply for you all with the death of my dear Brother Zack and his lovely Aerith._

_I am aware that the Funeral is on Thursday but due to unforeseen circumstances, I cannot make it. Business carries on as usual and Yuffie cannot make it to school commitments. Tifa will arrive on Thursday._

That was it.

Vincent wasn't coming to the funeral, even though it was for his own brother.

One last letter stared up at Cloud.

The eldest Strife recognized the symbol for the bank on it and cocked his head to the side as he picked it up.

It was insurance, the word made a rush of vertigo rush through Cloud's head. He felt his head roar with the wash of blood.

He spun it over and pulled the seal off. He ripped the letter out and scanned the paper, only then, did a smile stretch across his face and all his problems seemed to evaporate.

Money, Cloud smiled to himself. Thank God.

Cloud read the letter more and saw what he was entitled to.

As Custodian, he got the Car for transport and the deed to the House they currently resided in. He got the money that was entitled to him and his Father's SOLDIER weapons from the Armed Forces. Roxas and Sora had money put aside from them; they would receive it when they turned the age of eighteen.

But by the time they were that age, they could have their own jobs, finished school and on with their own lives. They wouldn't have to know that they had money stored for them; they were going to leach off him.

All that wasted money on School, on lessons for the blasted _TWINS!_

It was all about THEM.

The Twins, the Twins. It was always about them, they were the Twins of First Soldier Zack. Twins were rare; Cloud was the forgotten sibling, Ever since they were born.

Cloud reveled in the feeling of seeing all those round zeros.

It was the best feeling, but then there were the boys. What was he going to do with them?

This was his money, it was rightfully _his._

He clenched the paper in his fist and smiled maliciously, the boys were not going to find out about this.

He didn't hear the back door slide open and he jumped when he heard Roxas' sharp voice ring out behind him.

"What are you doing Cloud?"

Cloud jumped, it wouldn't help when he saw Roxas' eyes sharpen in suspicion. "What's that in your hand?"

Roxas came over to the countertop and his face twisted when he saw the piles of letters. His eyes fell on Vincent's letter and stated bluntly, "I knew that Uncle Vincent wouldn't come, he's too busy."

His eyes shadowed "Uncle Vincent has never cared for us, he only remembers our Birthdays."

Sadness gripped at the small, sullen form of Roxas. He felt hollow inside, having cried out all his tears. He just felt…empty.

Roxas caught sight of the envelope that laid ripped open on the counter and recognized the symbol from the Insurance. Cloud wouldn't let him see the letter, he was…No. But it _was _Cloud, it could be possible.

Sora walked into the house after his twin, his face gaunt and sallow. Like his brother, Sora had cried out all his tears and was just a shell of his former self. "Roxas?" his voice was quiet and quite timid; he sought comfort from his Twin.

Roxas hesitated before holding his hand out and grabbing Sora's hand. "Let's go" he muttered "We need to prepare for the Funeral on Thursday; it's obvious that Cloud doesn't care."

He saw Cloud clench the paper tighter and began to pull his brother away from the back door, his eyes narrowed at Cloud the entire way he walked away.

As they walked towards their bedroom, Sora whispered "I still can't believe that they're gone Roxas, it…just, just hasn't sunken in yet. I swear I can still hear Mum singing in the Kitchen in the mornings." He followed his brother hopelessly "I rush up, I go running down the hall and into the Kitchen and it's…its empty."

Roxas looked to his brother pityingly before adding sadly "Don't worry Sora…I still wake up worrying, to wake up and see Dad's grinning face before he dumps a whole bucket of water on me. But…that won't happen…again."

They walked into Roxas' bedroom and sat upon his bed. Roxas could only envelop his brother in his arms and hold him tightly. "Everything will be alright Sora, as long as we can stay together, I promise that I will protect you. I'll protect you from Cloud, protect you from the shadows, _I promise_."

Sora leant his head against his brother's shoulder, "Why did it have to happen to us Roxas? Why couldn't it happen to somebody else?"

Roxas could only sit there before whispering, "It's a horrible thing to wish upon anybody Sora. Things happen and there's nothing we can do about it. We…We were just unlucky."

"I didn't want it to happen to our family though" Sora seemed to argue, "What had we done to anybody? Our family… is full of nice people; they didn't deserve to be killed. What…do you think will happen to us?"

Roxas' face darkened "We are supposed to be under the care of Cloud, but Sora…I feel like something bad is going to happen." He hugged his brother tightly "We're all alone in this world Sora; there's nothing else I can…that I can say."

* * *

Later on that night, there was an unexpected knock at the door.

Roxas and Sora looked up from the dinner they were trying to cook from the kitchen, Cloud's voice called from the hall.

"Can one of you get that door?!"

Roxas threw down the packet he had in his hand, it landed on the countertop and he strode from the kitchen and to the front door.

He threw it open and was greeted by the hulking figure of his Grandfather standing in the frame.

"P-Papa?" Roxas stuttered "W-What are you doing-…?"

Angeal strode in past Roxas, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. His sharp eyes lowered on the blonde Twin "Roxas, I know this tough. It is tough on everybody."

Roxas stared up at his Grandfather with large eyes, "I-I thought you weren't-…"

Angeal raised a brow, "Thought what?"

Roxas hesitated "I thought you didn't care about us?" He looked away with a shadowed face, "Nobody ever cared about our family."

"You're wrong" Angeal said "I care about the welfare of you boys, everybody does. Some just don't show it…"

"Like Uncle Vincent?" Roxas said monotonously "He doesn't like us."

"You're wrong about Vincent." Angeal said lifting his hand "Never feel like you are unwanted. No one in this family will allow you to be cast out."

Angeal left Roxas beside the door and strode into the house with heavy footfalls. The SOLDIER gazed around the house and Sora appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, his powder blue eyes wide as he pointed to the hallway.

"Clouds in his bedroom Papa" he stuttered as he watched his Grandfather pass him.

The Twins looked to each other as Angeal disappeared into the hallway, they both shrugged to each other and they disappeared back into the kitchen to try to cook their own dinner for the first time.

…

Cloud gripped his remote to the TV as Angeal entered his bedroom.

"Cloud!"

His voice was full of warning, Cloud found himself cringing; the only people that could make him cringe was his Grandfather and his Uncle.

"Why are the Twins in the Kitchen cooking your dinner?"

_The TWINS!_

"It's always about them!" Cloud shouted furiously "The Twins! What about me for once!

Angeal stood there with an unfathomable look on his face, he sighed and with a heavy voice, he exclaimed:

"Cloud, it is a tough time, for all of you. But you cannot let your jealousy of your younger Brothers cloud your views on them. They are only twelve years old, what do you expect them to do?"

Cloud hesitated and put down the remote, "Nothing" he grumbled "Everything is fine; I'm just feeling the stress. It's unfair and I feel like nobody cares that we have lost our parents."

"Everybody cares" Angeal explained, "Our family may be small but we come together in great need, you can't do anything rash, you will come to regret it."

Cloud got up from the chair and faced his Grandfather, a frown pinching across his forehead. "What would you know?" he scowled "We see you as much as we see Vincent! Never! Then you rock up on the front doorstep and think you're in charge?"

Cloud went for the door "You cannot dictate the way I live my life old man!"

"This isn't just your life Cloud Strife, for once think of Roxas and Sora, I know that's so difficult for you but it's what your parents would have wanted."

Cloud opened his mouth to start a bad argument but sensing it; Angeal turned away. It wasn't the time to fight and Angeal had better conversations to have with the wallowing twins. After all, what did they have going in Midgar?

* * *

It was a tiny white chapel.

It wasn't fancy or over the top. It was simple, so painfully simple.

Cloud pulled up in the car and pulled up the handbrake. "Man I hate driving cars; I'd love to have a Motorbike."

He undid his seatbelt, looked in the rearview mirror, and saw the Twins in the backseat. They stared out to the small congression out in the front courtyard.

He opened the door and stepped out, the younger Strife boys following his lead. They stepped away from the car and that's when people approached them.

A horribly awkward moment fell over them.

Stage Fright

Roxas seemed to freeze under the scrutiny of the people. His sapphire eyes wandered over the crowd. It wasn't big; he could only count about ten people.

Sadness washed over him, two shadows loomed over him and the blonde looked up, shielding his eyes against the glare of the sun.

"Roxas."

A sweet, female voice rung out and there was the rustle of fabrics and long raven hair. Roxas blinked back in surprise, long arms wrapped around him, the other pulling Sora forward and into the crushing hug, which was none other than their Aunt Tifa.

Tifa had a loving heart, a beautiful woman with a beautiful personality.

She pulled back, her dark eyes scanned Roxas', Sora's faces before tears filled her eyes, and she choked out "You poor, poor boys."

She hugged them again "You know that I'm here for you, all of you! Don't ever think you are alone."

She relinquished her hold on them and stepped back, Roxas stared up at her hopelessly. "Aunt Tifa… These past couple of days, I feel like I am alone." His gaze slid across the tiny crowd in front of the Church.

"Nobody liked our family."

"No, no" Tifa assured him, "Nobody _knew _our family, well besides Zack and Aerith. You know that SOLDIER keeps the identities of their Subordinates private. Outside contact wasn't allowed."

Sora frowned, Roxas sighed, "What can we do now?"

"Live your life" Tifa said seriously "Boys, I know this will be hard. It will be. But you can _not _let it ruin your life. Live it to the fullest! Live it like your parents would have liked. You are their Boys; it's not going to bring you down."

She looked up and saw the Church Doors open and she put her hand on each of the Twins shoulders. "Come on" she muttered to them "Let's go inside."

…

The room was cold.

The air conditioner was on and Roxas swore that it was switched on the _freezing _option. He shoved his hands into the suit pockets and he could see the mist coming from his mouth as he breathed out. Beside him, Sora's jaw began to clack together "C-Cant they t-turn down the a-air?"

When Cloud came in, he said no words to the Twins. Instead, he gave them a glowering gaze before choosing a seat a distance away from the boys and his Aunt. His actions made Roxas frown and he leant over and hissed to Sora "What's his problem? You think he has a pole up his backside."

"Roxas, we aren't here to worry about 'him'" Sora scowled towards his older Brother "We're here for Mum and Dad."

Sora nodded towards the front of the church where two coffins lie in a small cut off section in the wall. Two picture frames of Zack and Aerith sat individually on the polished wood.

His breath hitched and Roxas squirmed uncomfortably. Stinging erupted painfully behind his eyes and his chest clenched as he fought down the incoming sob.

"It's ok to cry Rox" Sora whispered putting a hand on his twins shoulder, the brunette himself had big wobbly eyes, but there was no way Roxas wanted to cry.

Candles lined the side wall flickering in the slight but freezing air con draft. Roxas sat down leaving a seat empty next to Cloud and watched the front with large sad eyes. Sora sat next to Roxas on the other side, leaving Cloud to sit in the aisle. Sora opened his mouth to say something but sensing it Roxas shifted away.

The Church filled up with the measly crowd that had come out to the funeral. They filled up the first two rows of seats. That was it.

There was no family, Sora bit his lip and turned back to the front. He shivered as the cool draft from the air con blew down on him; he folded his arms and lowered his head trying to melt away.

But that? That was impossible.

"_Welcome family and friends, we gather here today to remember and mourn the loss of much loved Zack and Aerith."_

"Lies, lies" Roxas thought scowling at the Minister

"You didn't know my parents, didn't know them at all" He sat lower in his seat and out of his peripheral vision he came fully aware of the very empty seats for the family members.

Didn't anybody care?

"_Zack loved his Family and his Work out at the Army Reserves."_

Again, Roxas scowled and he refrained from shouting "He worked in the SOLDIER Reserve not the Army Reserve!

"_Aerith was dedicated to her children and her work with her flower peddling."_

"Florist, she was a FLORIST!"

Roxas felt the tears sting his eyes and he sniffed trying to keep them back, rolling his eyes to rid of the welling water.

The Minister was reading from a sheet of paper, proving that he had no clue about their parents. Roxas was steadily growing redder with anger he noticed Sora glance at him and he turned his face away. His eyes connected with the soft green eyes of his Mother's picture frame and he tried to smother an upset noise of grief and anger to no avail.

Cloud glanced to him, caught sight of Roxas' beet red face, and shook his head as a warning. Roxas was growing more fidgety as he grew angrier and he looked towards the ceiling still holding his tears. His face was hot and growing sore with his pinched face by holding the tears. He rocked back in the seat just as he heard the Minister again.

"_Tragically, Zack and Aerith were shot and killed by escaped prisoner Xigbar Sniper on their Twin son's 12th birthday."_

Roxas rose up, that was one thing that was promised not to be said in the Service and the stupid Minister blurted it out to the entire crowd in the church. Then Roxas shot up to his feet.

"Shut up!" he shouted to the Minister "You _promised _that you wouldn't say that! Look what you just did!"

"Roxas!" Cloud shouted "Roxas _sit _down and be _quiet_!"

"NO!" Roxas shouted "Don't order me around Cloud, How are we supposed to have a private family funeral when _nobody _came and the Minister is blabbering out the story that was promised not to be said!"

Cloud stood up looking livid and Roxas jumped over his seat and over the empty chairs behind him. "Roxas!" Sora got up in shock, his light blue eyes wide. Roxas jumped to the aisle knocking down the candles and the chairs. "I hate you all!" Roxas shouted.

He raced out the doors and down the grey gravel drive, he pulled off his jacket and tie and dropped them to the road before running to the road leading into town. He ran as fast as he could feeling his lungs heaving in his chest.

Roxas knew he had caused a scene but he was angry, angry at everything. Why did they have to leave? Why did Xigbar happen to find them? Why?

But as fast as he run, Roxas could never distance himself from those questions. They would forever haunt him, only he could wait until he was eventually found.


	4. Heartless

Cloud stared down at the motorbike magazine he was lazily flicking through. He sat at the table with his chin resting on one of his hands. He paused in the flicking of pages to stare at the phone that was sitting on the table in front of him.

As he thought of the inclination to go pick it up, he hesitated and flicked through another page in his magazine.

It had been a week since the disaster that had been named Roxas ruined the whole concession of the Funeral. Ever since then, Cloud had been contemplating what to do with what was in front of him.

After another moment of hesitation, Cloud flicked over another page of the magazine, his eyes falling on the phone and staying there.

Greed had overcome his better moral conscience and Cloud _wanted_ that money. He wouldn't be home anyway. He needed…no, he _wanted _to get away.

Smiling to himself, Cloud let the cover for the magazine drop and he reached for the phone then paused. Who would take the boys together?

Feeling a challenge come on, he didn't want this to get in the way of his incoming life.

Angeal?-No he wouldn't take the boys. He led a busier life than what Zack did.

Cloud dialed a number and listened to the phone ringing in the other side. Five rings.

"Hello?" His Aunts voice was musical.

Cloud, however, was blunt.

"Aunt Lucrecia."

"Cloud"?

"Yeah… It's me…Listen, I have a big problem concerning the Boys."

Cloud explained his carefully thought up story, he needed to go to University and complete his studies then try to get into the SOLDIER Reserve. So he had no time for full care with the boys which he _'terribly'_ regretted.

On the other side of the line Lucrecia hesitated, "Roxas and Sora?" Cloud affirmed this then blurted out irritably, "Which one do you want"? Again, Lucrecia hesitated then asked rather timidly if he could ring her back.

Cloud made an affirming noise and hung up the phone from his Aunt.

He knew he wasn't being nasty, he only played the _Family _card, his relatives would understand, he was a busy person and he had his own dreams to pursue.

They didn't involve looking after two brats.

Cloud stared at the phone a moment longer before he puched in another number and pushed it against his ear.

It wouldn't hurt in trying at least.

The phone on the other end rung twice before a dark smooth voice answered,

"Vincent Valentine."

"Uncle Vincent?"

"Who's this?"

"It's Cloud Vincent, I have a problem."

Again, Cloud recited his story but he felt nervous, Vincent asked difficult questions that Cloud didn't find it easy to evade. It was as if he knew and saw right through Cloud's excuses that was the scary part.

Vincent was quiet and Cloud asked softly, "Will you help Vincent?" He heard Vincent sigh gruffly then said in a dark voice, "You are making a mistake boy" then the line disconnected and Cloud was left with the dial tone.

Cloud waited roughly forty-five minutes before cracking under the intense pressure and he reached for the phone again after pacing the kitchen for half an hour.

Was this going to pay off? Or would his family abandon him and leave him to look after the Twins by himself?

When Cloud rung Lucrecia, they had an argument, Cloud used the low act of bringing Aerith into it and how Lucrecia was abandoning them even though they were family. Lucrecia began to cry under Cloud's angry onslaught and when Cloud felt like he was going to lose…he stopped.

"I'll dump them then…" he whispered into the phone.

"E-Excuse me? Cloud you can't…" Lucrecia said feebly over the line.

"I have no other choice Aunt Lucrecia!" Cloud said desperately "Mum and Dad wouldn't leave the Twins in my care when they knew I had so much to work on to get into the SOLDIER Reserves. I just can't give it all up, especially when Dad paid so much for me to succeed!"

Lucrecia seemed to crumble at Cloud's last statement… At last, she caved but she said the one thing Cloud didn't want to hear. "If I were to take them Cloud, I can only take one."

"Wha…Wait? Only one? I'll have to separate them then. Which one would you take?" Cloud said into the line.

"You're talking to me like they're animals" Lucrecia stated over the line "Cloud, you do what you think is best. I am not doing this for you…I'm doing it for the Twins, I wonder how they will take it when they find out that their own Brother wants to ditch them."

Lucrecia was cunning when she wanted to be.

Cloud sputtered into the phone, feeling his face heat up with anger "I'm doing what's best! How am I supposed to care for them when I won't even have a decent job to support them? I need to get into the Reserves, and then I will be able to care for them!"

He pulled the phone away and shook his head before saying back into the phone, "I'll drop Sora off at the end of the week. Thanks Aunt Lucrecia, I will see you then."

He hung the phone up and threw the phone back onto the table.

He ran his hands through his messy blonde hair, now he had to find a place for Roxas to go.

He was short of choices and Roxas was the problem Twin.

…

Cloud walked down the hall and knocked on Sora's bedroom door. He didn't wait for an answer, instead he pushed open the door and strode into the bedroom.

Both Sora and Roxas were sitting on the bed flicking through magazines. They both looked up at him as he walked into the bedroom and Cloud simply pointed to the brunette twin.

"Pack your bags Sora."

Sora's face fell in bewilderment, "W-What do you mean Cloud?"

Cloud strode across the bedroom, opened up the door to the closet and pulled the suitcase down from the top shelf. He dropped it to the floor and looked back to Sora, Indicating the obvious.

Roxas got frustrated at the lack of an answer from his brother and he threw the magazine across the room and getting up to his knees. "What the hell do you mean Cloud?"

Looking up, Cloud spat, "Sora you're going to Destiny Islands with Aunt Lucrecia for a while."

Sora looked shocked then hurt before asking in a wavering voice "Are you getting rid of me? What about Roxas? Is he coming with me?"

Before Cloud could answer, Roxas jumped from the bed scattering the magazines. "I'm not staying here with you," he snarled. Cloud felt his temper snap and he rounded on the smaller blonde, "You know what! I really don't care what happens to you. You're even lucky I'm putting my neck out for you."

Shock filled the room and Sora's remark was cut off by the furious howl of Roxas, "I'd rather live in the gutter than be in the same house as you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" Roxas was fuming and he felt the blood pooling in his cheeks. 'How did Mum and Dad love you?"

Roxas turned towards the door and raced down the hallway fighting back the tears that bite at the back of his eyes. He was aiming towards the front door but he turned to the right and found himself in the kitchen.

He saw Cloud's magazine on the table and the phone on the table with the back separated from it. Cloud had thrown the phone and the batteries had come loose as well.

What the hell had Cloud been doing?

He walked over to the phone and fixed it up before pressing the 'Re-Dial' button and pushing the phone against his ear.

Two Rings

"Vincent Valentine."

"Uncle Vincent?"

"Is that you again Cloud?"

Vincent sounded angry and almost instantly, Roxas felt his anger drain away and fear dug its way into his chest and he said timidly into the phone, "Umm no, I-it's Roxas."

The change was instantaneous and Vincent's voice switched from angry to concerned, "Are you alright? What happened Roxas?"

Suddenly, he didn't seem so scary anymore and Roxas spilled his guts over the phone. "Its Cloud! He's been acting weird ever since the Funeral and now suddenly he comes into Sora's room and tells us that Sora's going away."

The other line was silent and Roxas continued to rant, "He doesn't care what happens to me! He's separating me from my brother and leaving me in the gutter. If he has tried to ring you don't listen to a thing he says! He's a liar!"

Suddenly Roxas went silent and Vincent exclaimed, "Roxas"? Then he heard Cloud's sharp angry voice, "What are you doing?" Then Roxas, "Go away Cloud! Why would you care anyway?"

"Is that Vincent"? Cloud's voice sounded closer, and Vincent ground his teeth as he heard Roxas yelp in pain and Sora's desperate angry voice, "You didn't have to hit him Cloud!"

That drew the line with Vincent.

"Give me that!" Then Cloud came on, "Vincent!"

His voice was sharp, "Cloud Strife, you vile heathen, I'm taking Roxas" Then he hung up.

Cloud turned on Roxas "Oh you're in for it now". He slammed down the phone and strode over to Roxas anger filling his chest. He was angry, angry at Roxas. Whatever that idiot said might have ruined Cloud's chances with their rich Uncle forever.

Roxas was getting from the wall with Sora's help as Cloud's fist connected with Roxas' face. Roxas stumbled over his feet in a daze before falling and smacking his face into the corner of the table and falling to the floor.

Sora cried out in shock "Cloud!" Roxas cried out holding his hand to his cheek. Cloud stood above him shuddering heavily.

Sora fell down with Roxas and said, "Roxas, Roxas are you alright"? He gently pried away his brothers hand and they all saw the blood decorating Roxas' face and his hand.

That had blown Cloud's chances.

Roxas started to go white and Sora exclaimed angrily, "You jerk, look what you did to him" tears fell down the brunette's cheeks. "Look what you did, you hurt Roxas. Mum and Dad wouldn't be happy with you." Cloud lowered his hands and Sora examined the cut, "He's going to need stitches!"

Cloud took a deep breath, "No, he doesn't need them, just a cut."

He walked from the kitchen and Sora watched him go with teary eyes. Leaving Roxas' side for just a moment, Sora ran to the bottom cupboard under the sink and pulled out the first aid kit.

He dampened down a cloth, came back and handed it to his brother who wiped away the blood that was streaking down his cheek. They almost seemed like tears, tears of blood.

"What a jerk" Roxas croaked and Sora pulled out the antiseptic, "Don't worry Rox, Cloud can't do anything to us, we will always be together."

But Roxas couldn't fight the incoming tears, he hadn't cried since his parents died but he let them flow, because now he was losing Sora too. After that, he had no one.

* * *

When Friday came around, Sora and Roxas looked forlornly down at Sora's bags and suitcase sitting at the front door.

Roxas bit his lip and looked to his brother just as Sora did the same. They both stared at eachother, letting their feelings flutter across their face.

They both looked back to the door when Cloud came out of the kitchen pulling the keys out from his pocket. He went to the door, swinging it open and walking out to the path, he went to the car and called out to the Twins "Hurry up and get your things Sora!"

"I don't want you to go" Roxas murmured stepping forward and grabbing what measly possessions Sora had.

"I don't want to go either" Sora whispered, "It's kind of unfair that Cloud thinks he can separate us the way he is." He heaved up his suitcase "Maybe we can talk to Aunt Lucrecia when we get to Destiny Islands and convince her to take you as well."

"I don't think so" Roxas smiled weakly to his brother "Aunt Lucrecia only has a tiny house. I will just get in the way. Besides, you're only going there for a while aren't you?"

They closed the door behind them and walked down the path lugging the bags towards the car.

"Yeah" Sora agreed, "Once we get everything under control, we will be back together and everything will go back to normal."

"I doubt it," Roxas muttered incoherently.

Cloud put Sora's things in the back of the car and closed the boot. He ushered the boys into the car and got into the driver's seat. He started the engine and pulled out from the drive and the long drive to Destiny Islands began.

* * *

Aunt Lucrecia had dark eyes when she answered the door that night. She regarded Cloud rather coldly before opening the door and seeing the tired, haggard forms of Sora and Roxas.

Her face softened and her eyes glistened in pity as she allowed the three boys in. Sora and Roxas acknowledged her through lidded eyes before nearly falling into the living room. She looked to Cloud exasperatedly who looked just as tired, but he was more alert than what the twins were.

Lucrecia had graciously set out the bed and the trundle for the boys and they gratefully went to the bedroom and closed the door behind them without so much as a 'Hello' and a 'Goodnight/Morning.'

This left Lucrecia and Cloud in the living room before the woman looked to Cloud sternly. "I cant forgive you for this Cloud, leaving those darling boys. I don't care if it is 'for the better', you are doing it to further yourself."

She closed the door, "You're sleeping on the lounge Cloud, blankets and pillows are in the closet. I'm going to bed and in the morning, we will sort out the paperwork."

…

Aunt Lucrecia was a Lawyer and had gotten everything sorted out to save Cloud's backside.

The next morning, they had sent the Boys down to the beach and Lucrecia had set out all the papers that coincided with the 'Custody' Papers of Sora and Roxas.

Not that Cloud needed papers for Roxas if nobody wanted to take him.

"I've spoken to Vincent."

Lucrecia's voice broke Cloud from his thoughts and the blonde stared at her incredulously as she laid out the papers, some already signed with the familiar signature of the famous and most powerful businessman Vincent Valentine.

"Vincent will take Roxas, Cloud" Lucrecia said seriously "He isn't happy with you either, it's up to you to take him to Hollow Bastion safely. That's Vincent's request of you."

"Hollow Bastion is further away than what this place is" Cloud seethed "Lucrecia, you have probably noticed that Roxas and I do _not _get along."

"I don't care Cloud" Lucrecia said disapprovingly "Let's get this over and done with, now sign here…"

…

"Where do you think you're going to go?" Sora asked turning to Roxas as they walked down the beach, "Surely Cloud won't be heartless enough to ditch you?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did" Roxas muttered, kicking his feet into the incredibly silky, smooth sand. "We are talking about Cloud, the one person that has hated me from birth."

"That's not true" Sora chuckled "All older brothers are jerks aren't they? Cloud will come around eventually. Just trust me on this…" he gave Roxas a cheeky grin, "We won't be separated for long, you can't keep Twins apart for long."

If only Roxas had a positive attitude like his brother, then everything would have alright.


	5. We are your Family

_Cloud was never true to his word._

_To Roxas, he was just a lowlife loser._

* * *

It was raining that dreaded night. Rain pelted down, the lightning flashed continually; leaving the world in flutters of white light and the thunder rumbled the very earth.

Roxas stumbled over his suitcase as he got off the train. The sign that hung above the station read 'Radiant Garden' in big bold letters.

Ok at least Roxas knew where he was, but nonetheless he was still helplessly lost.

He was supposed to meet Vincent on the platform somewhere; he hadn't seen Vincent in almost four years. He didn't know who to look for. If it was at least Aunt Tifa, it would have been a fraction easier.

Roxas looked around the busy station, his heavy suitcase making his arm ache. He placed it in front of him and felt fright start to slowly fill his chest. He then found himself thinking about Sora, he missed Sora. Terribly.

His fingers lifted and gently brushed the heavily infected and incredibly sore gash on his cheek. Sora had tried his best to clean it but it grew infected and since Cloud refused stitches, Roxas grew sick with the infection.

Now here he was, in Radiant Garden Station Platform totally lost, cold and scared. Roxas felt the warm tears cascade down his cheeks and he hugged himself with his arms to fight off the advancing cold.

People milled about him, chatter flew everywhere and not one kind person stopped to see if he was alright. People in the city didn't care and that's what Roxas came down to.

A large ringing sound above Roxas' head made him look up and he saw the clock. It read eight thirty.

Hanging his head down, Roxas saw the rain come down heavier. Water spraying under the canopy and wetting the unfortunate people waiting for a train, pulling away his fringe Roxas nearly caved in.

"Roxas, Roxas!"

Was somebody calling his name?

Roxas looked up and tried to see past the crowds of people but he couldn't see the person calling his name, "Roxas."

He spun around stumbling over his suitcase and falling heavily to the stone cold concrete. "Watch it" some woman called irritably stepping over Roxas and stomping away.

Roxas sighed and brought himself up on his hands groaning trying to bite back both the pain and the tears. He wasn't entirely 100%, he was sick, cold and his face stung something terrible.

Roxas touched the gash gently and brought his fingers away to see dark red blood and gunk decorating his finger. Sighing in defeat Roxas felt a soft hand pull him up.

"Roxas, are you ok?" Staggering to his feet Roxas recognised his cousin Yuffie.

She examined his face with a grim expression before hugging him tightly, "I'm so happy to see you."

Roxas hugged her back with relief flooding through him having someone familiar. But if Yuffie was here her father wouldn't be far behind.

A shadow blocked out the light and Yuffie jumped back, "Daddy?"

Vincent Valentine was an ominous man, clad in a dark suit with a crimson shirt peeking underneath and wore golden chains and rings on his left hand.

With almost vicious amber eyes, Vincent stared down at Roxas and scanned the swollen wound on his cheek.

"How did that happen?" he asked curtly.

Roxas couldn't help but blanch under the scrutinizing gaze of his Uncle before rubbing his elbow awkwardly and mumbling, "Cloud hit me."

"He made you take the train?" Vincent continued, "All I get is a text message from Cloud to Yuffie, _telling me that he made you catch the train here?_"

He did not sound happy in the slightest and this made Roxas start to fear his Uncle. If it wasn't for Cloud, he wouldn't be stuck in this situation.

Yuffie looked sympathetic and Vincent said harshly, his gaze falling back on his wounded cheek, "Why didn't you get stitches?"

Roxas looked down at his feet, "Cloud said I didn't need them, Sora cleaned it but it got infected anyway." Yuffie sighed, "Daddy, stop scaring him, how about we just go home? People are starting to stare at us."

She sent an uncomfortable glance at all the incredulous glances they were receiving from passengers waiting for the train. "We should go before somebody comes over and asks what we are doing."

Roxas refused to look up and Vincent said in a smooth voice, "Alright, Yuffie accompany him." He put a hand on Roxas' shoulder, "Don't worry, let's get you home."

* * *

Vincent wasn't afraid to flaunt his massive wealth.

Roxas knew that he had major footholds in several countries around the world and owned majority of the major companies in the Corporate Industries.

His name was widely respected and feared and was not one to be messed with.

Vincent was the owner of the entire Kingdom Hearts Corporate Industry, the ShinRa Electric Power Company and the many Scientific Industries running in it.

Over all Vincent also owned the SOLDIER Reserves, all the weaponries and training. Vincent Valentine was very successful, very rich, very mean and uncaring.

Vincent lived in a large two story Mansion at the end of a Cul-De-Sac. Roxas stared in shock from the black BMW as they passed through golden gates and down the elegant driveway.

The large garages at the back opened up, revealing more than one fancy car.

Vincent drove past the large fountain in the centre of the 'Courtyard' and into the garage, parking next to a sleek, silver Astin Martin.

Roxas could only sit there shocked for a moment before Yuffie jumped from the front seat and opened her door, only to open Roxas' door for him. She sent him a sweet smile and Vincent got out of his side of the car, opening the boot to grab Roxas' suitcase.

"Come on" Yuffie said, grabbing his hand and yanking him from the car, "I'll take you inside and you can say hello to Mum and we can get you settled in."

She dragged him from the garage with a cheery grin, "You're in the room next to me, we had to make some little adjustments, but everything is fine now. You will have a lot of fun living with us."

Yuffie yanked Roxas up the stairs of the Mansion, leaving her Fathe with the suitcase. "Mum!" she called through the gigantic marble hallway, "Roxas is here!"

There was a scuffle from the front and then the sounds of harried footsteps over the floor and Aunt Tifa appeared.

Roxas blushed, he hadn't seen Tifa since his humiliating act at the funeral. But she came out and hugged him to her tightly. Blood dripped on her white blouse and she let go to gasp, "Oh dear Lord."

Vincent dropped the suitcase at the front door, at the loud noise two people appeared. A Butler and a Maid, the Butler went over to Vincent and they spoke in low monotones before the Butler took Roxas' Suitcase and went to the stairs.

He saw the blood stain on his wife's shirt and strode over the floor to stand beside her. He inspected Roxas' infected gash, his eyes were dark with unfathomable storminess.

"Its worse than I thought" Tifa had tears in her eyes and Yuffie added "It was Cloud Mum."

Vincent grabbed Roxas' shoulder and led him through the marble arch and into a pristine white kitchen where the lights blinded Roxas immediately.

"I'm going to clean this" Tifa announced adamantly pulling a first aid kit down from the massive pantry. Vincent stood at the bench, "Cloud shouldn't have done what he did end of story."

Tifa told Roxas to get on the bench and she started to peel away the remainder of the bloody scab with a small pair of tweezers that she brandished from the box. Roxas winced in pain and Tifa made a soft noise. "Alright sweetie, I'm going to push your cheek down, your gash is infected its full of pus and gunk."

Tifa did as she implied and the minute she applied pressure everything from the cut spat down Roxas' cheek who yelped out in pain.

"Mistress Tifa?" the hushed voice was barely known, the Maid appeared with wide eyes, "I will tend to young Master's Roxas' wounds, you shouldn't be doing such scant work."

"Nonsense" Tifa snorted "Go do something, I'll deal with Roxas myself."

She dismissed the Maid, as she left, Vincent rounded on Tifa, "What is the point in having the Maid when you insist on doing everything yourself?"

Tifa's reply was nonchalant, "It's my house, my family, it's my job to keep it in order." She dabbed away the blood and gunk from Roxas' cheek, she grabbed a small vile from the First Aid Kit, she applied the liquid to his cut and it stung.

Roxas squinted his eyes shut at the sudden sting and Tifa smiled "I'm sorry Roxas, but it has to be done."

Roxas couldn't stop the pain but Tifa had it covered properly within five minutes but Roxas didn't like the terrible pain left behind.

He hopped off the bench muttering his thanks before Tifa crushed him to her again.

She smelt like strawberries and silk whereas Aerith had smelt like French Vanilla and flowers.

He missed his Mum…So much.

Roxas fought back his tears, and Tifa put her cheek against his head, "It's alright, Roxas sometimes bad things happen, and there is-is nothing you can do about it." Roxas pulled his face into Tifa's shirt, "I miss my Mum, my Dad, now I have lost Sora as well, why do I always seem to lose those I love?"

Sobs racked Roxas' small weak frame. "Hey" Tifa chimed gently pulling away from Roxas' grip, "They aren't gone Roxas, if you remember them here" she placed her hand over Roxas' heart, "they will never leave your side…and with Sora, you can ring him whenever you want, you can make trips to Destiny Islands on the Holidays, things won't change."

She smiled at him softly "You are here with us now Roxas" she wiped away his tears "I'm here, Vincent's here, if you ever need anything," She settled down softly with a sigh "Do you want to speak to Cloud?"

At the mention of that name Roxas winced, "I never want to speak to that moron ever again."

Vincent stepped forward, "I can do that."

He watched Roxas' start to sway, the boy was clearly exhausted, he gestured to Yuffie, "Sweet can you show Roxas to his bedroom?"

Yuffie nodded and pulled on Roxas' arm, "Come on Roxy, I will show you your bedroom."

"D-Don't call me Roxy…" Roxas frowned at his Cousin, "That's a stupid name."

As the kids went towards the stairs and disappeared, Tifa turned towards her husband and hugged him tightly. "Vincent, how can somebody do that to such a sweet boy like Roxas? He doesn't deserve this."

Vincent hugged Tifa back who was growing more upset so he suggested, "He hasn't had the time to mourn, he was fighting Cloud for weeks, he's had that infection for a good while, it's taken a lot out of the child, it's going to take time Tifa, we will be beside him every step of the way. It's the least I could do for Zack…"

* * *

Tiredness beat down his eyelids but memories haunted him. It kept him awake, unable to make his mind wander.

Groaning into the dimness of his new room Roxas got up on his elbows, his head was heavy and the tears he shed left him dizzy. He grabbed his phone and slid it open. He watched the screen a second before the phone vibrated and Sora lit up the screen.

"Sora" whispered Roxas into the phone and he was greeted by the equally hushed voice, "Roxas are you in Hollow Bastion yet?"

Feeling slightly comforted by the voice of his brother, he sighed "Yeah. I'm here Sora, it's-well it's just weird, Uncle Vincent lives in a freaking Mansion! He has his own servants and everything."

"I'm jealous" Sora chuckled softly, "I'm glad you made it there okay, I heard Aunt Lucrecia shouting at Cloud earlier on, apparently he was supposed to drive you there. But he sent you on the train instead."

Roxas couldn't help but feel the hurt bubble in his chest, "It wouldn't surprise me" he said lightly, "I've said it time and time again, he has always hated me."

He readjusted the phone, "How's living with Aunt Lucrecia going? Is Destiny Islands good?"

"It hasn't changed from when we used to come here for visits with Mum and Dad. I start school soon, it's so little, there's fifty kids in the whole school! How about you? Do you know what you are going to do?"

"I don't know," Roxas admitted "I walked in the door tonight, Aunt Tifa cleaned my cheek and Yuffie put me to bed. It's different Sora, my bedroom is the size of Mum and Dad's house. But I will tell you a good thing… Aunt Tifa said I can visit you on…"

"I miss you Roxas" Sora suddenly interrupted him.

"I-I miss you too" Roxas whispered into the phone "Come on Sora, you're supposed to be the happy one out of the both of us… You're supposed to be making _me _feel better?"

Sora's voice was low, and Roxas just knew that his twin was crying on the other end of the line. "I hate my life" Sora moaned "Why did it have to happen to us? I've lost everybody, even our Brother abandoned us."

"It's fine" Roxas tried to reassure him "Just as long you promise not to change Sora, we will always have eachother."

Before Sora could reply, Roxas heard Aunt Lucrecia call out, "Sora! Lights out now, Say goodbye to Roxas and get ready for bed."

"Alright" Sora sighed.

Roxas chuckled weakly, "I guess it's time for me to go as well?"

"Hnn" Sora mumbled, "I'll talk to you later Roxas, I hope everything goes alright with you and Uncle Vincent. Just give me a call, I'm kinda feeling lonely without you."

"Ok Sora" Roxas said with a slight smile, "Goodnight."

He hung up the phone and placed it under her pillow. He felt suffocated by the crushing loneliness that crashed down on him after he said goodbye.

A tear oozed from the corner of his eyes and trailed down onto his pillow, Roxas clutched at it.

He began to sob again into his blankets; it was going to be a long night.

The room was still and silent around him as Roxas lied there and cried out his sorrows. He quickly sniffled back his tears when he heard his bedroom door click open. A small phone light up the darkness of the room and Roxas saw Yuffie come creeping in over the carpet.

The matress beside him sunk slightly under the extra weight, Yuffie's arm came around him and her voice whispered out, "I know you've been crying Roxas, its ok to cry you know."

Roxas' lip quivered once more, but he didn't dare cry in front of Yuffie. He didn't even like crying in front of Sora and he was his twin brother.

Yuffie sighed, "It'll be ok Roxas, everybody is here to help you get through this, me, Mum and Dad… We are your family now and we stick together, no matter what." She hugged him tightly, "You don't have to feel so alone now Roxas… I promise you, you won't regret coming to live with us. I will make you feel better."

Roxas was silent for a bit, he felt better with Yuffie.

He got up and put his arms around his cousin, "Thanks Yuffie."

She smiled into his embrace "Don't worry Roxas, we're together on this."

That couldn't have gotten any truer.


	6. Time Skip Five Years

**Time Skip- Five Years**

The Cafeteria was full of school kids waiting to get their lunches.

Roxas waited in line with a bored expression on his face. Beside him, his friend Tidus snorted, "Jeez, on the menu today is… Either shit or crap!"

Roxas laughed and picked out a plate and flipped his head to the side, "Take your pick." On the other side of Tidus, his girlfriend Yuna giggled, "Tidus it isn't that bad."

Looking down at his white plate Roxas heaped it with pasta and some rissoles. It wasn't entirely that appetizing but it would sate his hunger, he was absolutely starving. He waited at the end of the line to wait for Tidus and Yuna and then the three walked down the cafeteria to towards the back end where the glass doors were situated along the back wall.

They walked towards three large tables pulled together where two blondes already sat there.

Ventus and Rikku, they were brother and sister, both total goofballs that bought the fun and the laughter to the group that Roxas now belonged in. As they sat down Ven picked at his pizza, "This so wasn't worth a buck fifty."

He glanced at Roxas and the others before slumping back down groaning. Rikku unwrapped her sandwich, took a large bite and mumbled, spraying food over her brother, "For God's Sake Ven, stop whining, if you don't like the school food bring your own."

She swallowed then gave Roxas, Tidus and Yuna a bright smile "Hey guys." Tidus pulled his fork up then pointed it to her, "Rikku, you know it pisses me off, you have lettuce in between your teeth".

Yuna laughed and Rikku shrugged, "Build me a bridge Tidus, then jump." Roxas held back a snort then stabbed his own fork into the pasta and began to shovel it into his mouth.

Rikku laughed over the blue table top, "Man Roxas, is someone hungry today?" slurping the sauce, Roxas nodded as Ven laughed, "You pig."

Everything was silent at the table for about a second before Roxas was thrown forward and was suffocated from behind. He saw the long skinny arms clad with sweatbands, he knew it was Yuffie.

"Oh-hey Yuff" She giggled and sat down next to Roxas and said brightly, "Hello everybody."

She plucked a rissole from Roxas' plate and shoved it in her mouth earning a protest from the blonde, "Get your own lunch Yuffie!"

She giggled leaning her head on his shoulder, "Aw I'm your sister Roxas, you love me?" Roxas glared down into her warm brown eyes and rolled his own , "Yeah whatever Yuffie."

Ven snorted dropping his pizza slice, "You keep telling yourself that Yuffie."

Yuffie pretended to look hurt and Rikku announced, "and inside, Yuffie dies a little."

Yuna laughed into her salad and Ventus raised his hand, "Yo." Not long after, the table was filled with more people that resided in the group, Terra, Aqua, Genesis and Leon. "Hey" Rikku sang in her seat as they seated themselves.

Terra sat next to Ven, then had Aqua sit next to him. Leon sat beside Yuffie and Genesis next to him. Yuna looked around the group of people and frowned, "Hey where's Paine?" Rikku popped a popper and piped, "and Selphie?"

Genesis shrugged, "Class?"

Rikku rolled her eyes, put the straw into her mouth and began to slurp it. Her eyes sparkled and then she turned to Roxas and Yuffie, "So, anything planned out for tonight?" Then the two had everyone's attention.

Every Friday night, the whole gang holed up at the Valentine Mansion and spent the weekend doing whatever they wanted. Roxas found out about a day after he arrived that Vincent didn't hate kids, especially when Roxas was chased down the hall by Ventus holding a baseball bat.

Vincent saved his backside that day and Roxas found his first friend.

Yuffie piped up, "I have Karate after school, so you can't start anything."

Yuffie was always concerned that she will be left out of everything, Ven laughed, "Settle ninja princess, Vincent and Tifa won't let us leave you out."

Roxas dropped his fork and said "So you gunna bring it Ventus?" Ven leant over the table and high fived Roxas, "Hell yeah Rox."

As they both sat down, they heard the last of the juice being slurped from Rikku's popper. This was a start of an argument.

Rikku slurped her popper when she wanted to piss off Genesis.

The brunette was very easily angered by simple things that Rikku did to piss him off.

Everyone paused in their eating and all eyes were on Genesis who was staring at Rikku, she had a large smile evident on her face, her large green eyes sparkling as she downed the rest of her popper.

Everyone watched Genesis, his eye twitched. He paused in opening his packet of noodles. Rikku continued and Genesis grew red, then "DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT"?

Genesis shouted and everyone around on the table howled in laughter. Genesis pouted and Rikku threw down her popper laughing, "Shit you're funny Genesis, you are so easy to annoy."

Genesis pouted then with more intended force he ripped open his packet and noodles sprayed all over the table, ending in more laughter.

People around their table regarded them with curious eyes and Rikku pulled out more food from her lunchbox. Genesis stared at the spilt noodles then started to wipe them into a pile in front of him.

"You owe me a packet of noodles Rikku" he snarled, "This is your fault." Rikku brushed him off with a laugh, "Ah Genesis, you don't have to get so penisey over a packet of noodles."

She pulled out her drink bottle and Ven laughed, "But you forget, its Genesis". From next to the fuming brunette, Leon laughed and patted his shoulder, "Let it go man, Rikku is a pain in all of our asses."

Upon hearing this Rikku pointed to her chest, "Hell to the yeah, it's my job."

She laughed with Roxas as Genesis wiped the noodles into his hand with a sour look on his face.

Yuna smiled at her friends then added, "Here comes Paine and Selphie". Another soft chiming voice made Roxas turn around "Greetings Kupo." Roxas wiped his hands on his jeans before he held out his hands towards the advancing Moogle.

"Hey Shy" he greeted warmly and Yuffie smiled at him, "Hello Schylar."

Schylar or more so Shy, was Roxas' companion Moogle. He saved him off a travelling beggar half dead. Stole him and took off and Shy… Shy never left.

Moogle's were incredibly rare to come across and Roxas was smug, he loved Shy to pieces.

Shy settled himself in his best friends lap and peeked over the table, his little red ball floating, his face just visible. Roxas pulled his plate over and immediately Shy grabbed the leftover food and started to shove it into his mouth. Shy could eat a lot for such a little guy.

Paine sat next to Yuna and Selphie squeezed in between Rikku and Ventus. "Hey guys" she piped. Paine looked towards them all opening her juice, "Sorry for the lateness, I got kept back, ran into Selphie then saw the Moogle lost again."

She glanced at Genesis putting noodles in the bin and she sighed raising a brow "Need I ask"? Yuna giggled, "No not really."

Leon put down his fork groaning, "They could really fix the food, give a person food poisoning."

Roxas leant back and pointed to Shy, "Give it to him, he would eat it for sure." Shy then chimed, "Kupo knows if Shy eats far too much you will have to carry him." Ven snorted, "and then he whines about a dead arm."

Roxas threw his fork at Ven who dodged, "Ohh see that, Matrix," he laughed as Rikku glared at him, Yuffie groaned. They looked towards her and she sighed, "I have Economics after this."

Genesis looked towards her, "You would know all that anyway Yuffie; your Dad is Vincent Valentine." Yuffie pouted then snapped glaring at her timetable, "And the Vincent Valentine you speak of was the one to force me into this class!"

She blew her fringe away from her face then looked to Roxas, "What do you have?" Before Roxas opened his mouth Rikku butted in, "He has Sport after lunch with me and Ventus."

She grinned and Roxas hissed smiling, "She is my stalker, she knows all my classes." Rikku frowned, "I'm not your stalker Roxas, Ven is." Tidus laughed putting down his Ipod, "Yeah Ven watches you sleep". That made everyone chuckle, Ventus had a weird MSN log on name that made you cringe but laugh at the same time.

Ven rocked back "Ven is watching you sleep" then Rikku added, "Seriously he is." Roxas laughed leaning back and Shy protested, "You're taking me further from the food Kupo." Shy sounded impatient and Roxas moved forwards apologising.

Everyone went silent from the chatter or spoke to the person next to them. Roxas pulled out a completely battered, overused silver Ipod and put one earphone in.

His friends had put their noses up asking that he should get a new one, but Roxas couldn't bring himself to part with it.

He had it for five years and he wasn't to just simply throw it away. It was his memory, a memory of his family on that hated day. He hadn't spoken to his brothers for five years. He didn't plan to, Sora maybe, Cloud most definitely not.

Without realising it, Roxas brushed the jagged scar across his right cheek. It rose on the skin and marred Roxas otherwise flawless skin. His friends knew what had happened to him but they were true friends and if Roxas didn't want to speak about it they didn't, for that Roxas was grateful.

After he had moved and started new in Hollow Bastion, Roxas was happy again. He had a loving family, great friends and he done well at school. He was leading a relatively normal life again.

He was then brought back out of his thoughts by Yuffie; "Roxas, guess what, you need to clean the rec room." Roxas jerked forward realising this and he pulled the Ipod out, "What, you didn't do it last night? You little twit."

Yuffie laughed and hugged her brother, "Oh I loveey you Roxas" she sang and refraining from strangling his sister Roxas snorted, "I won't, I will leave it then you will get into trouble off Vincent."

Yuffie's eyes went wide and Yuna scoffed, "That's not nice Roxas." Ventus folded his arms "well knowing them, Vincent probably did ask Yuffie but she didn't do it." Roxas nodded and Rikku pointed to him "I'll kick yo ass Roxybear."

Another Rikku annoying moment.

"Don't call me that Rikku, I hate that name."

She laughed and the lunch bell rang, Ventus sprung up knocking his tray over, "Sport, come on sis" he pulled Rikku up then ran around the table and yanked Roxas backwards. Shy protested steadying himself and Roxas caught him and held him close as Ven dragged them away.

"I'll take you to karate Yuffie, I'll see you guys at the gate, Byeee." She waved and the three disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Whoooot DODGEBALL" Ventus whooped dancing around on the polished floor of the gymnasium. He pointed to all the different students and said, "Prepare to go down". He stood back with his golden jersey; the golden jersey meant the team leader.

Roxas groaned inwardly, Ventus and the gold jersey meant bad sides, all against the cocky blonde. Rikku walked back out in her uniform just as Ventus yelled across the hall "Popular VS Unpopular."

There were groans of disapproval and Ventus said, "Go on team up". The teacher came out of the office and the teams were assembled.

Except the 'Unpopular' team had no team leader. Roxas laughed inwardly as he realised that Rikku was wearing the other gold jersey.

She waltzed up behind her brother smiling largely and then she said sweetly, "Then you better go to the unpopular side then Ventus." Ven's eyes popped wide, he spun around to see his sister wearing the other gold jersey, he sputtered, "W-what, I'm not unpopular?"

Rikku waved him away, "Go on little brother, you are the leader." The teacher blew his whistle and Ventus growled and walked to the opposite side of the hall with a sour look towards his sister.

Let's just say that Ventus wasn't very well liked with the general population of the school.

Rikku waved to him and called, "Don't worry baby brother, it's just so I can hit you with a ball."

Let's just say it was a disaster of a game.

Ventus was mutinied upon and was hit with three dodge balls. Rikku aimed true and scored in the place with no sunshine on Ven. Roxas blanched and Ven went down like a bag of bricks.

Rikku howled out in laughter and more balls flew towards him. Then a last one from Rikku ended it as the teacher called for a time out. Ventus staggered up with the help of the teacher and he sent a look towards Rikku and Roxas.

Rikku waved and called out, "I loveey you Ventus." See Rikku had no shame and she didn't care when people laughed at her. Ventus had no shame either but he hated to admit that he was related to Rikku. He hated to be the one that was laughed at.

* * *

It was Friday, Roxas liked to be left alone on Friday afternoons. He didn't go home with the gang, he had a car waiting for him every Friday. So as the day drew to an end Roxas grabbed up his bag and raced out to the front gate to get to the fancy black Lancer before the school traffic hit. Pulling Shy into his lap, Roxas pulled out his Ipod and stuck it in his ears. He let the music drown everything else out.

Roxas hung up his bag on the hook as he got in the door. He heaved Shy off his shoulder and propped the Moogle underneath his arm. He walked into the kitchen where Tifa greeted him with her nose in a book. She didn't even look up when she greeted him, "Afternoon sweetheart."

Roxas put a heavy Shy on the sink and wet a cloth to wipe the dried sauce off the Moogle's hands. He looked back and said, "Hey Tifa." His Aunt put her book and walked to the kitchen to land a kiss on the blondes head.

"Yuffie is at Karate and we will expect the others at six"? Tifa knew the drill and Roxas nodded as he cleaned his Moogle. "You know us all far too well Tifa." His Aunt laughed and walked to the pantry and looked in then added matter-of-factly, "Vincent is working late tonight, he has a meeting with Rufus Shinra. Roxas you can't be slacking off if you want to work with Vincent."

"Yes Tifa" Roxas sighed "Besides, I haven't been slacking off at all. I've been working really hard on my work. I even submitted my applications to the Companies that Vincent suggested."

He dumped the cloth in the sink and left Shy on the counter, "You have to give me credit, I've been working non-stop on school and the work from the Private System. I just want Vincent to be proud of me."

"He is proud of you" Tifa smiled to Roxas as she closed the pantry. "No matter what you do Roxas, Vincent knows that you have been working very hard on your studies. Don't think for one minute that he is disappointed in you."

Roxas gave her a hopeful smile, "You really think so?"

"Of course I do" Tifa smiled, walking past him and placing her hand on his mop of wild golden curls, "He sees you as his own son Roxas, he will do anything to help you. But you know how he is; a lot of hard work will take you a long way."

She lowered her hand, "I had the Maids clean out the Recreation Room, don't bother about going to clean it up. I know Yuffie skirted out on her responsibilities, she will get a talking to, don't worry."

At that, Tifa left the Kitchen area and with a lopsided smirk, Roxas made his way down to the allocated Rec Room A.K.A the Den.

The Den was where Roxas and Yuffie's friends stayed majority of the weekend.

The affectionately called 'Gang' all came from relatively wealthy families scattered across Hollow Bastion.

With the Valentine Tycoon being on the top, this made Roxas and Yuffie the 'Leaders' of the group of wealthy Misfits.

Therefore, the Den was an assortment of gaming consoles, movies etc. belonged to a different member of the Gang.

Games and movies, consoles and accessories decorated the length of the back wall underneath the large roll that was the projector.

The large mats, mattresses and the beanbags were put in the closets on the adjacent side of the room and the room was spotless. That's until the rest of the Gang came and trashed it again.

* * *

About six 'o' clock, Rikku's battered, blue Kombi Van pulled up in the driveway and as always as the door slid open everybody fell out into a heap. Rikku was the only one in the Gang to have her license, she was also one of the craziest drivers anybody had ever come across.

As everybody staggered to their feet, Yuffie was the one to run to the front door and throw it open. She threw her bag haphazardly in the corner and shouted, "Mum, I'm home"! Eight other bags were thrown in the corner along with Yuffie's.

Yuffie bounded down the hallway and into the kitchen to where Tifa and Roxas were in the sitting area. Tifa still reading her book and Roxas sprawled out on the armchair watching cartoons with Shy asleep in his lap.

Yuffie kissed her Mother and waved to Roxas who ignored her. Ven came in smiling before he went over to the back of the armchair that Roxas occupied. Shy was knocked off as Roxas was tipped back on the floor.

"Ven you bastard" Roxas shouted. He cradled an angry Shy who hissed at Ventus. Tifa looked up and tried to settle the fray between the two blondes but Roxas didn't give in to fights easily so either way it's a lose-lose situation.

Ventus saw Roxas flash his eyes and then they bolted to the glass door wrenching it open and to the large lush green grass of the back lawn. Roxas let go of Shy and tackled Ven down on the grass punching him, "I hate you, you utter pain in the ass." Ven chuckled struggling with Roxas and they heard Rikku call out from the door, "Be sure to play nice kiddlies."

She could be so annoying. But hey, Ven was her brother, they were both annoying.

Ventus straddled Roxas and hauled him up pushing him towards the gate of the pool. Ven called out to Tidus who came over and clipped open the fence and Roxas cried out in anger and frutration.

The rest of the gang gathered around watching the scene at the back doors, then Ven pushed Roxas in, the blonde had managed to wrap his hand on the bright orange shirt of Rikku.

She screamed loudly and she grabbed her brother. Roxas and the blonde siblings fell in. Rikku surfaced gasping loudly and she shrieked shrilly, "The waters COLD." She glared up to see the other people laughing so she splashed Yuna and Selphie.

Tidus pushed in Leon, then the girls. Terra threw himself in with Tidus and Aqua knocked Genesis in. Roxas heaved out of the pool dripping wet and walked towards the gate. On the way he pushed in Yuna who was connected to Selphie's hand. Paine gave him a look that clearly said, _"Push me in and you die!"_

Roxas caught sight of Yuffie still standing at the door and he jumped clear over the fence and chased Yuffie who started to squeal. Ventus got out as well and the secret ninja wasn't a match for the two blondes. Roxas jumped in with Yuffie and Ventus made the dreadful mistake in throwing in Schylar.

Yuffie surfaced and smacked her brother, "Roxas!" she shrilled. He simply laughed and he said getting up, "um where's Shy?" Ven chortled from the side of the pool, "I threw him in."

Dread filled Roxas.

From the centre of the pool, a little red ball surfaced, and under that red ball was a snarling mess of angry Moogle. Moogles were savage when they were angry and Shy? Shy was absolutely pissed off.

He bared his sharp fangs and lungd up at Ventus who started to yell hysterically "Moogle, Crazy Moogle."

Shy went for Ven's head and Rikku laughed, "What a great evening for Ven to get his ass kicked by a Moogle."


	7. Sora and Cloud

Sora was up with the sun, a bright Friday morning.

It was the end of the week, and the weekend was approaching. It was the most anticipated day of the school week.

Sora enjoyed school but; he had good friends, good grades and a simple, normal life.

He changed into his school attire, pulled open the door and clomped down the stairs of the small cottage that he and his Aunt lived in.

As he turned into the room with the kitchen, he was greeted by the small cheery yellow kitchen. The sun shone through the window and bathed the kitchen in a warm golden light.

Lucrecia sat at the table with her latest report in front of her. She looked up giving Sora a bright warm smile as he walked in.

"Good morning Sora, did you sleep well?" Sora went to the pantry peering in, "Yep always do."

He pulled out a box of cereal and placed it on the yellow bench top under the cupboards that housed the cups and the plates. He poured himself some breakfast then walked over to the two person table and began to wolf down his cereal.

Lucrecia sighed, "Cloud rang again Sora." The brunette rolled his eyes, "What about this time? How to iron his shirt?"

He munched another spoonful of cereal before he added, "Why is he being so annoying, isn't he at the SOLDIER induction thing?" Lucrecia mumbled incoherently and her eyes went back down to the paper in front of her.

Sora emptied the contents of his bowl and went over to the sink and put it in. "Has he managed to get anything done while he deserted us?" Lucrecia ignored him and he went out in the living room to pull on his shoes.

While he was in there his eyes wandered to a portrait of the family before his parents were killed. He was a good-natured person when it came to that. He had always told himself that there was no point in wallowing about it; you couldn't change the past no matter how hard you wished.

He wondered how his twin was going; he hadn't been in contact with Roxas in years. He partially blamed Cloud and he partially blamed Roxas. They didn't have to be mean to Sora, he had been stuck with Cloud forever ringing up and visiting for five years.

As he tied his shoes Sora leaned over for the remote and turned the TV on to watch the morning cartoons. However, a news report was on as he flicked the channel. He paused for a split second before changing the channel back and he recognised his Uncle Vincent.

Mega rich Vincent Valentine on the TV. He was talking about the new recruitments of SOLDIER, and the part that was ensued with the role. Sora wondered if he would see Cloud among the ranks of the new SOLDIER Recruits.

He certainly saw that Vincent hadn't changed; he seemed as scary and eerie as ever. But Sora didn't expect to see Vincent and his family.

Vincent appeared next to Tifa and Yuffie in front of them laughing and next to Yuffie. Sora sat bolt right up, "Lucrecia" he called, "Its Roxas, he's on TV!"

His Aunt came in to see and Sora sat closer to the screen. Roxas seemed happy.

He was laughing and talking to the family that was looking after him.

The reporter came on and talked about the large party that was ensued after the new recruits were accepted. His family, Sora smiled when he saw his twin so happy, was supporting Vincent. He let a small frown decorate his face when he saw a highlighted silver scar on Roxas' cheek. With that there, he would never forget that day.

Lucrecia put her hands down to her side, "He looks terrible with that scar doesn't he?" Sora ignored his Aunt and looked at the screen intently. Yuffie and a bunch of other kids waving to the camera accompanied Roxas.

One blonde out the front that resembled Roxas in an eerie way waved, "Hi Mum, look at me I'm on TV." Another blonde, a girl pushed in, "I'm on TV too Mum, make sure you tape this."

Roxas turned back to the camera, and he replied that the party was a success and a lot of fun. Sora noticed that Roxas' voice was deeper and more friendly, way more different than the snarly voice he originally had. So Vincent wasn't a workaholic after all, he really loved his family.

Sora kept his eyes on his brother, the group of kids he hung around seemed to be his friends, and was accompanied by a Moogle. Sora blinked then pouted when the interview went off and went to another story.

He gestured to the TV "Great the first time I see my brother in five years and it's on TV." He threw himself back into the lounge and Lucrecia put her hand gently on his head. "I know you miss him honey."

Sora grunted in reply, "He still could have called once and a while, maybe he has forgotten all about me?" Sora heaved in a breath and huffed out, "Well at least I can say that my brother is mega rich and famous." His eyes drooped, "and I'm just the nobody brother that everyone has seemed to have forgotten."

Lucrecia sighed, "Sora" she tried to reach out and stop the brunette but he dodged away and slumped outside. Sora wasn't affected by the death of his parents, but losing Roxas was one of the hardest things that Sora had to endure. It made him feel left out, Aerith and Zack were gone, Roxas wasn't.

Sora packed his bag and waited out on the beach until it was time to go to school. His good friends Riku and Kairi always accompanied him.

They both walked down the beach that wonderful morning and Sora smiled brightly and got up from the front porch. "Hey guys." He slung his pack over his shoulder and ran down the soft golden sand to reach his friends.

He hugged them both and slid into place beside Riku and they walked down the beach towards Destiny High. Sora laughed along with his friends but Riku was able to see the slight shadow that was darkening the bright happy face of the brunette.

The three walked in silence for a while before Riku put a soft warm hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora knew straightaway that he couldn't lie is way out of this.

Sora looked into the aquamarine eyes with his powder blue and knew immediately that Riku had seen through his façade.

Riku tilted his head to the side the slightest bit and he asked softly, "What's the matter Sora, what is bothering you?" Sora sighed briefly looked to his feet then back to Riku. He saw Kairi looking at him next to Riku her blue eyes wide with questions.

Sora opened his mouth then shut it, he couldn't think of the words. "Sora?"

Looking up to his friends, Sora finally threw up his hands. "I saw Roxas on the TV this morning."

Riku let a small grimace grace his face and then he asked in a small soft voice, "It made you feel bad didn't it?" Sora couldn't get the words out and jerky words erupted from his mouth, "It's so-…I can't-Roxas-Why can't-…" he trailed off in a long sigh, "He's my brother."

Kairi looked up at him behind her vivid red bangs, "He is still your brother Sora, you love him, but remember you are in Destiny Islands with us." She gave him a wide grin but Sora didn't return it. He looked back down to his feet that had started to drag. He kicked aside the sand and the seashells until he heard Riku say again, "This always happens when 'he' is brought into the conversation."

He put his gaze upon Sora, "Why do you persist in moping about it, it won't be that hard to track him down." Kari popped her head back in, "He lives with Vincent Valentine, just find his corporate industry phone number and ring him."

Sora pouted, "It's not that simple Kairi." Riku looked to Kairi giving her warning glare then he turned back to Sora and put a warm arm around him. "Don't let it bother you Sora, but if you ponder about it me and Kairi, we are both here for you."

Sora let a ghost of a smile decorate his face and he started to walk again with the slight bounce in his step. Riku always made him feel better, of course.

They had been together for three years.

Kairi smiled fondly at her friends and Sora shrugged, "I guess it was nice, just-just to see his face again I suppose." Riku's arm dropped from around Sora and slunk its way to grasp Sora's hand and they walked up the stairs to the street leading towards the school.

As they walked the topic lingered on Roxas. Sora found himself thinking aloud, "I wonder how he is going in Hollow Bastion?" Kairi snorted, "Everybody that resides in Hollow Bastion are rich, uptight, snobby people that don't care about _anybody_."

Sora tilted his head, "I doubt Roxas is like that, he promised me that he wouldn't change." Riku chuckled but didn't say anything and Kairi walked in front of them backwards with a large grin on her face "He would judge everybody on how they live, come on he is _Roxas Strife _everybody knows him, come on richest kid in the world here."

Sora stuck out his bottom lip and Riku added smoothly, "and this here" he pushed Sora lightly with his shoulder, "is his brother Sora Strife". They walked into the gate of the high school and Sora muttered to himself _"but no one knows that Sora Strife exists"_ he let go of Riku's hand and walked up the cement path to the entrance of the school. Children were running everywhere and the screams of delight filled the ears.

It was school.

* * *

The day dragged on and when lunch came, Sora found himself sitting alone out on the picnic bench out on the terrace. Riku and Kairi were not yet out of class and Sora luxuriated in the sun as he ate his sandwich. For some particular reason the statement Kairi had quoted earlier replayed over and over in his head.

"_Come on he is Roxas Strife everybody knows him, come on richest kid in the world here."_

This irritated him, Roxas was very well known, everybody got their share of Roxas, all except Sora.

Roxas, Roxas, Roxas.

His daydreaming was cut short when he saw Kairi come skipping over holding her lunchbox. She plonked down on the opposite end of the bench and said brightly, "Hello Sora." Sora ran a hand through his unruly brown spikes and smiled as he saw his friend. She had paint smeared over her face, so she must have had art.

Hey Kai" replied Sora biting into his sandwich, he made a goofy face with a stuffed mouth and Kairi rolled her eyes opening her lunchbox. "How was class" she started, she pulled out an apple and Sora shrugged swallowing his food, "Okay, I guess."

They both turned their heads when Riku came and he sat down next to Sora. He greeted them in his smooth voice smiling at them and Sora smiled before slipping back into his thoughts.

Riku noticed right away, "You have been awfully quiet today Sora, is that Roxas thing still bothering you?"

Sora didn't reply and Riku sighed, "Don't dwell on it Sora, just wait until you turn eighteen then you can do whatever you want." Kairi agreed and Sora whined, "Well I only just turned 17 like a month ago." Riku shrugged "Well you will just have to tough it out." He smiled lightly "Just as long as you keep me involved Sora."

The brunette grinned and leant against Riku, "Of course I will never leave you behind Riku, oh and you too Kai." The female redhead stopped her pout and smiled "thanks Sora." Riku wrapped a strong arm around Sora who grinned devilishly and squirmed around like a worm. Riku ate his lunch casually with his beloved brunette pinned at his side.

Sora squirmed and twisted his head trying to get out of Riku's grip, his feet dragged against the cement slab under the bench.

Kairi laughed when she saw Sora's face going red with the exertion and he grunted. "Just sit there will ya, Riku! You're killing me." Riku ate the last of his lunch and began to lick the sauce off his fingers.

A smile just barely on his white face, Sora groaned with effort and managed to get himself in a headlock. He kicked the bars under the bench and Riku asked seemingly innocent, "Are we happy again Sora?" Sora twisted his head around his hair falling in front of his face. "I would be happy if I survive this."

Riku loosened his grip and Sora bolt right up his cheeks tainted pink. Kairi watched them with wide blue eyes smiling. Sora mumbled incoherently rubbing a sore spot on his neck when he heard the lunch bell ring.

Kairi sprung up "Sora, we have Biology" she grabbed his sleeve, "Come on lazy bum." Sora was pulled up and then dragged over the terrace; Riku got up walking behind them smirking at Sora who pouted. "Why am I being dragged by Kairi? That's supposed to be your job". The silver haired boy smiled sheepishly "Got beaten to it Sora."

The brunette was dragged into the school and to the locker bay where he was pulled up beside his locker. He was in between Kairi and some other kid. Riku was down the end.

Sora searched his pockets and groaned, "Oh man, I have forgotten my keys."

Before he could swear or remark Riku came from behind him handing his set of keys to Sora. Taking the keys Sora used Riku's key for his locker opened it and then handed them back to Riku he was turning pink.

"Thanks Riku" he muttered. The silver haired boy laughed, "Always here to help Sora." Kairi watched them with an amused expression then giggled, "You are so predictable Sora, its lucky you gave keys to Riku."

As they got their books, the locker bays began to fill with a swarm of babbling kids. That was their cue to get out of the small area and walk down the school to their class. Riku had geography so he broke away from Kairi and Sora who walked on to Biology.

The class was a big bludge so Sora and Kairi were the first ones to arrive. The teacher let them in while other kids of the class dawdled in ten minutes after the lunch bell.

It was going to be a boring afternoon, a boring weekend.

* * *

As Sora walked home after school with his friends, he started to get a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. They walked along the beach and as Sora caught view of his house, he saw a battered black car in the driveway. He knew whom that car belonged to. His feelings had been right.

Sora turned to his friends and said softly looking to the house, "Guys, I'm sorry but I need to go." Leaving behind Riku and Kairi, Sora ran up the sandy stairs and around the house to go inside.

What the hell had Cloud come back for? He was supposed to be in the SOLDIER unit.

Sora opened the door, took off his shoes and placed his bag in the corner. "Hello" he called, "Lucrecia?" his Aunt came to the entrance of the living room, her face strained.

"Sora" she whispered gesturing to him to follow her. Her long brown hair was falling out of her ponytail and it looked like she had been crying.

Sora frowned and he started to exclaim, "What's Cloud doing here? He's-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw his older brother appear next to their aunt and Sora began dryly. "Hello Cloud."

Cloud attempted a smile but was turned down by his brunette brother. "Hey Sora, I didn't make it into SOLDIER, I failed one of the tests." Sora sunk his teeth into his bottom lip then retorted, "What now?"

Cloud straightened and Lucrecia backed away, "I got a house in Twilight Town, Sora I'm here to take you back."

It almost seemed like Déjà vu all over again.

Sora froze to the spot trying to register what was said, then he whispered, "Twilight Town? Cloud, what the hell are you on? What makes you think I will leave Destiny Islands?"

His eyes grew wide with shock and despair, "I like it here." Cloud shook his head, "Sora, please, I'm going to go to Hollow Bastion tomorrow to get Roxas, just cooperate with me alright?" Sora shook his head and he breathed, "Roxas won't go with you, I don't want to go with you."

He felt a wave of guilt consume him, what would his parents think? Cloud was trying to bring them back together.

Then he heard Lucrecia say in a wavering voice, "Sora honey, it might be better if you go with your brother. Twilight Town is a wonderful place, much better than Destiny Islands and you will get to see Roxas again."

Sora felt the tears coming on and he heard Cloud say curtly, "We leave right away Sora, we will reach Twilight Town late tonight, then travel to Hollow Bastion tomorrow, you really have no choice."

Sora gulped then his tears fell, "I need to say goodbye," he suddenly cried before running out of the door and down the beach.

As Sora disappeared, Cloud turned to Lucrecia, "I hope this doesn't bother you Lucrecia, I don't like to say that five years was a lot of time to waste on him." His Aunt shook her head eyeing him with a slight frown. "I still don't understand how you got that house in Twilight Town, then bringing the boys back together after five years, what have you been hiding?"

Cloud sighed then refrained from snapping, "I realised I missed my brothers and I want them back with me," he gave her a small smile "Besides, now that I have everything under control, I can bring my family back together, it's what Mum and Dad would have wanted."


	8. When Cloud decided to fight God

The sun streamed in through a crack in the blinds hitting an unfortunate Roxas in the face. He stirred frowning trying to go back into his slumber. He didn't like it when he was awakened, and now he was up with the sun.

He lifted his head groggily and saw the mass of blankets and pillows thrown all over the floor with the occasional teenager inside. He saw Shy asleep in his own little cache in Roxas' blanket.

He recognised faces in the lightening room. Yuffie was under the blankets, a tuft of black only visible. Rikku only had an arm sprawled out of the side of her trundle the rest of her covered by her blanket.

Ventus was half out of his bed, head on the floor, arms splayed out and snoring to top it off. The rest were invisible to Roxas' bleary, groggy eyes.

He dropped his head on the pillow, turning his face away from the small crack in the blinds. He knew he wasn't able to go back to sleep now. He itched to go jump on his friends but they were as notorious as Roxas' tempers in the morning.

All was silent and Roxas heard the quiet ticking on the wall from the clock. It was seven in the morning, it wasn't that early. Up the small flight of stairs the blonde was able to hear noises from the kitchen. Tifa and Vincent were up, so that would do. Gently and quietly trying not to wake up Shy, Roxas stumbled over the trundles and crept to the door and slipping out into the warm hallway.

He made his way into the kitchen running his fingers through his thick golden spikes. He let out a large yawn and stepped into the white light. Vincent sat at the table with a newspaper with a large plate of bacon and eggs and a steaming mug of coffee in front of him.

Tifa sat beside him eating some toast reading a magazine. Both looked at him as he entered and greeted him warmly. "Good Morning Sweetheart" Tifa said smiling at Roxas while Vincent looked over his paper, "Good Morning Roxas."

Smiling Roxas went to the pantry and rummaged for something to eat. "Morning Vincent, Morning Tifa." He looked through the cupboard when he heard Tifa, "There is some left over bacon and eggs honey, you can eat them before the others get up." Vincent made a noise from behind the newspaper, "The other wont get up till late afternoon am I right?"

Roxas laughed standing straight, "Ha, we arent that bad Vincent. They will be up soon." All he received was a flick of the newspaper.

He got himself a plate and began to eat at the table with his foster parents until there was a shrill cry from down stairs. Roxas sat straight, "Kupo, where are you?" Schylar's shrill panicked voice broke through the silence and Roxas got up and ran towards the den. Schylar always panicked about being alone, he feared that the most. Roxas cursed himself for being so careless with Shy.

He threw open the door where he saw a stressing Shy and the others groaning and shouting into their pillows. "Schylar" Ventus shouted, "keep your mouth shut." Yuffie lifted her head groaning and Rikku snapped, "Turn off the sun God Damn ya!"

"Kupo, Kupo" Shy barricaded to Roxas who hugged him tightly saying softly, "I was in the kitchen Shy, there was no need to panic."

Shy looked up at him and chimed fearfully, "Shy does not like being alone, Shy needs Kupo." He put his head against Roxas' chest and the blonde stroked him gently, Shy had a terrible fear of being left alone again. Before Roxas saved Shy the poor little Moogle suffered terribly. Old habits wont die easily with Schylar.

Roxas ignored the angry statements by his friends and walked out to the kitchen. Vincent watched them and he turned away when Roxas sat down placing his Moogle in his lap. Tifa chuckled into her toast, "Are the others up yet?" Roxas gave some of his food to his still stressing Moogle then added, "Soon, very soon."

As expected kids began to troop out, Yuffie came out with bleary eyes and kissed her parents. Tifa kissed her, "Morning darling," she kissed her dad and Vincent said, "Morning Sweet." Yuffie sat down next to Roxas and picked at his breakfast and Roxas smiled at her.

Yuna came out accompanied by Paine and Selphie with Tidus lagging. They yawned a hello and went to the island bar to sit on the stools. The others got up and were awake when the blonde siblings Rikku and Ventus, (the last ones up) shuffled into the kitchen.

They walked side by side with the exact stance as they shuffled over the tiles. "Morning-" Roxas began before Ven and Rikku both said at the same time, "Coffee." They walked over to the mug and Vincent said watching them, "Don't let them near that jug." He was joking and Tifa laughed, "but look at them, they are so quiet and innocent."

Vincent looked at his wife and stated matter-of -fact, "That's the way I like those two." They both glanced back towards the blonde brother and sister who had shuffled to the bench and started to drink their coffee.

After their initial three cups the Saturday would begin, what was in store for the Valentine family today?

Rikku downed her third cup of coffee and her eyes sparkled with her renewed energy. She swept her glance around the quiet room and she piped up, "Lets get out somewhere." Roxas was hunched over on the lounge watching TV as he cradled Shy, he looked up to his friend who stood in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah" he challenged, "where do you want to go today Rikku?" Before the blonde could answer Yuffie piped up raising her hand in anticipation, "ohh ohh, how about we go down to the park behind our house?" She received some looks from the kids around her. She smiled sheepishly and remarked, "We can always take a camera and take some photos Yuna clapped her hands together with a smile lighting up her face, Selphie (also known as Yuna's twin) copied her moves, "Yeah, it will be fun, just a laid back day."

Genesis looked up from the island bar from the book he was reading and he remarked, "Is it alright if some of us stay here and converse in more 'effective' ways of entertainment?" From the opposite lounge Ventus snorted and stated, "Reading a book doesn't count… nerd". Genesis let a frown decorate his face and scowled into his book. Yuffie got to her feet looking at each individual before saying to Genesis, "come on it will be fun, trust me."

Ventus pulled a grimace and he groaned from his comfortable spot on the lounge. "But I'm comfortable." He looked up as his sister loomed above him with a fierce look on her face and she said "you WILL get off your ass Ven." She yanked him up and Roxas sighed from his spot as Yuffie came to him with the 'look' in her eye. He simply wasn't going to win was he?

Half an hour later the gang was going into the back gate to walk the path to the park beyond the Valentine Mansion. It was a childish thing to do but it was fun to let your inner child out and have some fun with your friends.

Roxas felt a pit of foreboding knotting itself as the day progressed. As they hit the deserted playground Rikku, Ven and Yuffie raced each other towards the swings.

They had taken Roxas' camera to the playground and he held it as the others watched Rikku, Ven and Yuffie fight over the swings. Shy watched in disdain at the three and looked towards Roxas, "They are ridiculous Kupo!"

Roxas smirked to himself and he took out the camera and started to take photos. Soon the teenagers got over their initial awkwardness and they were scrambling over the monkey bars and the roundabouts.

Any person that would walk past would certainly think that they would be immature and far too old to be on the playground. But it was simply a day to have fun.

Seesaws were disrupted, the roundabouts were spun around to the max, the swings were thrown above the poles, heads were whacked over the pole above the slide.

Seven families had come and gone in the hour they were there. As the hour drew to a close Ven grew bored of the equipment and started a game of tips.

Roxas howled in laughter as he and Ven teared across the woodchips, he jumped over the seesaw and up the swirl steps. Ven lunged for his foot and missed, he growled and spun around to go for Leon instead. It was a game of build-ups so it got harder and harder to dodge people. Roxas jumped over the high ledge as Rikku came running up the slide to get him. Yuffie came under the canopy and ran after him. They jumped over the small creek before Roxas was ambushed by Genesis and Terra.

They ended up in a laughing heap and he heard Rikku come jogging over and saying smugly, "and the triumphant Roxas goes tumbling down." Then Shy's voice retorted, "You need to grow up Kupo." Heaving himself up and dusting the leaves off him Roxas high fived his brunette friends.

Rikku helped him up and she dusted the woodchips off Roxas' plaid shirt. She laughed to herself then called out, "Alright who wants to go out and roam the main?" There were multiple cries of agreement from around the now deserted playground, Ven come around the roundabout and took off up the hill. Once he started everyone else followed suit and they all raced up the hill back to the Valentine Mansion.

* * *

Sora looked out the window drowning in an ocean of anger and sorrow. He watched the trees go past in a blur. He was totally silent. Cloud sighed from beside him in the drivers seat, "Sora, please don't do-" but before his older brother could finish Sora pouted, "Shut up Cloud, I don't want to talk to you."

The older blonde sighed and refrained from yelling but he said, "I would like to have my brothers back, I missed you two terribly."

Sora refused to look at him and he said simply, "I didn't miss you, I bet Roxas didn't miss you either. I don't know what makes you think Roxas of all people will forgive you."

They had been driving all day, all that time Sora refused to talk and had only looked at Cloud through the reflection of the windows. His phone had gone flat long ago and he had no way of talking to his friends Sora was torn, he had only agreed to go because Lucrecia had said to and he wanted to see his twin again.

If it only meant for only a short time. Cloud had attempted conversation multiple times but was always ignored.

He had turned on the music and that still didn't invoke any response from his brunette brother.

As the sun had began to settle below the horizon Cloud reached downtown Radiant Garden. As they pulled up at the traffic lights Sora was staring at all the incredibly posh buildings.

Then beside their car an incredibly old and battered blue van pulled up. Sora had the window down and he heard the music pumping and the laughter from inside the van. The passenger a blonde male looked down at him. Sora nearly choked, this kid looked like Roxas. He stared and the other boy stared back with no hint of recognition at all.

So it was wasn't Roxas, but sure as hell looked like him.

From inside the van the driver looked forward at a staring Sora, it was a blonde female and she smiled at Sora. It was like she was laughing and the music went higher.

When the lights went green the boy saluted Sora and the van lurched forward and sped down the street at a manic speed.

Sora blinked his eyes and watched the van disappear in the distance as Cloud went forward. He couldn't shake that kids appearance, he was certain it was Roxas. But if it was, it would have recognised him right away. Cloud let out a yawn and turned into the residential area with a large sign saying 'Hollow Bastion.'

The houses got bigger and more fancier further in and Sora was immediately jealous. People who loved to flaunt their wealth, Cloud went further down and turned down an ever bigger street where the houses got more massive and he murmured, "Vincent lives at 32."

Sora looked out the window and looked for the house his Uncle lived at, after all, they had never been to see Vincent on his own turf, Cloud had his hide to do it. Sora didn't.

* * *

"Yo Roxas, I saw some random guy staring at me before" Ven retorted as they walked in the front door of the Valentine Mansion. Roxas laughed, "Yeah?" Vent snorted "Just sitting there in the car just gaping at me the complete tart."

Rikku joined the conversation and giggled, "Yeah I saw him too, such a weirdo." Roxas laughed and put Shy on his shoulder as they entered the main entrance. Vincent was home early this evening and they all walked in and greeted Roxas and Yuffie's parents.

The gang disappeared down into the den where Roxas heard the projector blare to life and the games roared on. He and Yuffie went to say hello to Vincent and Tifa properly who were in the lounge room watching the news.

Yeah Vincent did know of the outside world other than his own little world. He was in tune with what was going on in society and how he was running it.

Then the kids ended up in the Den and not a sound was heard from them leaving Tifa and Vincent in peace.

The gate buzzer went off and Vincent lazily pressed the button on his remote on the small tabletop. He heard a car pull up from outside and it wasn't to much longer when he heard a loud knock on the front door.

He went to go answer it, he walked down the hall and across the hall and opened the door. His smile dropped instantly and he turned his eyes slightly to show the displeasure in his amber eyes.

A frown came onto his face and he growled, "What do you want?"

On the doorstep stood an expressionless Cloud and a mopey sad looking Sora. The younger Strife boy looked up with tired eyes, "Hi Uncle Vincent" he yawned, "I like your house, its-its nice." Vincent had the massive urge to slam the door shut but then Cloud spoke, "Hello Vincent, we need to talk."

Vincent's fingers twitched on the doorknob but he moved aside and let the two in. Sora he didn't mind so much it was Cloud that infuriated him. Sora looked around at the entrance hall and said in a low voice, "Wow this room alone is bigger than Aunt Lucrecia's whole house."

"Honey!" Tifa's voice came from the sitting area and she appeared from the kitchen door. As her eyes settled on the brother her hand made its way to her cheek and a loud gasp came from her chest. She stared at Cloud and Sora and the younger boy greeted, "Hi Aunt Tifa, sorry we are unexpected, it was Clouds fault."

He shot a loathing glance to his older brother and Tifa put her hand on his shoulder, "Hello Sora sweetie." She shot a look towards her husband who scowled. She gestured to the kitchen, "Shall we talk."

Tifa led Cloud and Sora into the kitchen. She had some food out on the island bar for her kids but she put it for Sora who devoured it. He must not have even eaten since he left Destiny Islands.

Sora was occupied and Vincent leant up against the sink as Cloud sat at the table and he began softly, "Why did you do that Vincent?" At first Vincent was silent before he started in a dark voice, "What did I do Cloud?"

The Strife boy went on expressionlessly "You changed all your phone numbers, changed everything so I couldn't get in contact with Roxas." Vincent didn't deny anything but he didn't expect Cloud to turn up on his front doorstep. He grew angry and he growled, "I don't want Roxas hurt again, you gave him up, it's your problem."

Cloud interrupted him, "I have come to take Roxas back Vincent." From the other side of the kitchen Tifa gasped and tears filled her eyes. Vincent stood straighter and he barked, "No."

Cloud stood up, "Roxas is my brother, I have the right-" Vincent stood up and he said loudly, "You have no rights Cloud Strife, Roxas has been under my care, you are the one who put him on the train that night, don't tell me about rights, you _left _them."

Cloud gritted his teeth "Vincent I had no choice, I had to; all I want is to try and fix this." Vincent shook his head and he said barely beyond a murmur so Sora wouldn't hear them. "I know exactly what you did Cloud, there is nothing left so you want custody of the boys so you get the money again."

Cloud stood up straight knocking the chair against the tiles. "You don't know anything Vincent." Vincent swept to Cloud in a threatening way, "Roxas is like my son, I will not give him up like you did, he has a life now, I will not deprive him of that." His voice held that 'final' tone, "Don't try Cloud, take Sora back to Lucrecia."

Cloud grew frustrated, "How the hell do you know what Roxas wants, or any of my brothers for that matter?" Vincent snapped his amber eyes glinting murderously, "I am more his father Cloud, after my daughter got him out his depression he hasn't uttered you or Sora at all, not once in the five years I have taken care of him."

He turned towards the door, "I know Roxas, he won't forgive you."

Tifa was in tears and she rushed to her husband's side looking at Cloud, "He is happy here, he has a lot of friends and a life he loves, please don't take that away from him."

Cloud tried to stop himself from yelling, "He needs his brothers." Vincent turned his head, "He doesn't need his 'brothers' he has Yuffie as his sister and a stable family around him."

Tifa agreed with Vincent, "Roxas started from the bottom Cloud, now he is at the top, don't take it away from him, he will be terribly unhappy and I don't want to see him like that ever again." Cloud ignored his Aunt; he wasn't going to lose this. "How about we ask Roxas then?"

Vincent fell silent when he heard Yuffie's surprised voice, "Hello Sora?" She came into the kitchen eyeing Cloud then her Father, "Daddy what's wrong? What is he doing here?"

Her eyes were wide with worry and Tifa groaned when she heard Roxas, "Tifa, Vincent what's wrong?"

Sora froze and Vincent went out with his wife. Roxas stood there with Shy with a shocked look on his face. He looked at Sora with wide eyes. "S-Sora" he breathed "W-Wh-…" his gaze flickered from Vincent to Sora then back to Vincent before his eyes fell on Cloud.

His eyes went cold and stony then, "You!" he shouted "What are _you _doing here! Get out! You're the last person I would want to see." He frowned highlighting the large silver scar on his cheek gazing in hatred at his brother.

Cloud hesitated slightly then said boldly, "Hello Roxas, its-it's good to see you." He came closer and Roxas came closer to his brother.

Yuffie gasped going to her Mother, "What's going on?" she whispered.

As the brothers neared each other, Cloud felt a pit of foreboding. Sora came forward "Roxas?"

He had seen a large group of kids standing at the entrance of a hallway watching with wide eyes.

Roxas let go of the Moogle he had and said between grit teeth "Cloud." He stopped, Cloud advanced and Sora cried, "No!" Cloud gasped as Roxas hit him in the stomach and shouted, "_I told you to piss off_!"

Roxas fell back his eyes glinting dangerously before he shouted, "What the _hell _is going on here? Vincent why haven't you kicked him out?" he gestured helplessly to Cloud while he cast a pleading gaze to his Uncle.

"He…has something to discuss with us Roxas" came Vincent's curt reply.

Judging by his tone, Roxas knew that Vincent was in a foul mood and he was not to be messed with.

"Discuss what?" Roxas said incredulously "He's a selfish idiot who abandoned his younger brothers! What do we have to discuss with him?"

"I'm here to take you back with me Roxas" Cloud's reply was quiet.

"No."

Roxas had the same reaction as Vincent. He stumbled back several paces and the group of teenagers in the hall all backed up, their eyes wide with horror.

Yuffie was the one who verbally protested. "You can't suddenly take him back! He's been living here with us for years, why would you suddenly change your mind now?"

"Yuffie!"

Vincent's voice was so sharp it could have sliced steel, "Refrain from speaking" he demanded. This is between us, you have no say in this."

"I'm not going back with you" Roxas seethed to Cloud, "I have always hated you, you may able to push Sora around but not me. I am **not **leaving Hollow Bastion."

He stood his ground defiantly and Cloud stood in front him, his fair face marred with scowls.

"I still have legal custody over you Roxas," Cloud snarled, "Whether you like it or not, Mum and Dad wanted _me _to take care of you."

"Mum and Dad are _**dead**_!" Roxas shouted his voice reverberated around the kitchen.

A shocked silence fell around the room and there were whispers from his friends behind him.

Roxas had never told them about his Parents.

"I don't care what they wanted back then!" he continued to shout, "They would want me to be happy, I'm happy here! With my **family**."

There was a choked noise from Sora, Roxas' eyes flickered to his twin and felt the guilt and sorrow start to well up. "I'm sorry Sora" he breathed "But, I can't do this…Its- Cloud?..."

He tried using that as his primary excuse but the hurt had already cemented on Sora's face. "You promised you wouldn't change" he accused, tears welling up in his eyes "You promised me! I waited _five _years to see my twin again only to see this…"

The tears fell and Tifa went to Sora and put her arms around him, "It's not like that" she tried assure him, "It's still Roxas, he hasn't changed. Nobody has changed."

"Look what you did!" Roxas accused Cloud, "You made me hurt Sora! I can't stand being around you. Ever since that _bastard _shot dead our Parents, I put up with your stupid antics, even when you dumped me here, just-…" he stepped back and let Schylar go.

The Moogle fell to the floor with a small 'Thud' and Roxas hands flew up to his hair and he tugged on the golden locks angrily.

"Just _stay _out of my life" he howled angrily "Go **away**."

The blonde made a mad dash through the large kitchen and into the Entrance hall, only to go running up the Grand Staircase and down the halls into his bedroom.

"Roxas!" Yuffie cried out "Roxas wait!"

She scooped up the stressing Schylar, raced after her cousin and left the group of friends in the hall feeling incredibly awkward at the escalating family conflict.

"I'm going…" everybody stared at Ventus, who pointed back down the hall, "Back…to the Rec Room." Then he made the escape with the rest of the teenagers following his lead and disappearing in a comical sense that would have left white smoke.

Vincent looked towards a wheezing Cloud, "I think that means he doesn't forgive you Cloud." He walked out of the kitchen past Sora, "If that looks like he will go with you with open arms, you have a serious issue."

"You are a man of law Vincent Valentine," Cloud said darkly, "You know that and you know that I have every right to come back and take him away. That's why you're acting like this…You already know that you have lost."


	9. Twilight Town and the Broken Family

Yuffie waited outside the door as Shy hit it softly with his small hands, "Kupo, Kupo" he cried desperately hitting hysterical. Yuffie hit the door with the open palm of her hand and shouted.

"Come on Roxas, let us in."

Leaning against the door with her hand outstretched Yuffie heard the footsteps thud across the floor and the door opened.

There Yuffie let her hand drop and she came face to face with her brother. His face was red and tear-streaked and her heart went out to him.

"Aw honey" she whimpered going in for a hug. She gripped him tightly and he sobbed into her shoulder, "What am I supposed to do, why are they here?"

Standing at the doorway awkwardly Yuffie pushed him back into the bedroom and she pulled him away to look at him through the dimness. "Maybe they have come to apologise Roxas, come to talk to you or something-"

Roxas jerked away and stared at her miserably, "They have come to take me away, away from everybody, my family." He thrust his finger towards the open door and hissed, "I don't want to live with _'him'_, he destroyed everything Yuff, and now he's come back to finish the god damn job."

He grabbed Shy from the air beside him and clutched him to his chest, "This is my home" he retorted, "This is where I belong." Yuffie sniffed and wiped away a tear that had formulated in the corner of her eye.

"Dad is out there fighting for you Roxas" Yuffie exclaimed "He will go down fighting tooth and nail to stop Cloud from breezing in here and taking you away. We won't let him, you will stay here."

She shuffled her feet over the white carpet and Roxas snapped, "I'm not going to go down without a fight either Yuffie, but knowing Cloud, he probably has an ace up his sleeve. He is a slippery, conniving bastard."

"Dad's just as slippery" Yuffie explained "Knowing him, he has probably seen right through Cloud and already formulating a plan on how to stop him."

Both Roxas and Yuffie paused when they heard footsteps come up the stairs and Roxas held his breath anticipating that it would be either Sora or Cloud. He relaxed when he saw Rikku come through the door.

She saw the two in the center of the room, grinned lightly then lightly tapped on the wooden doorframe.

Roxas smiled softly and nodded and Rikku ducked in, went to his other side and crushed his head against her chest.

"Oh poor darlin" she crooned sniffing back her tears. She stroked his blonde frazzled hair and whispered over Roxas' head to Yuffie, "You should hear the crap going on between the boss and his brother."

Yuffie cringed and Roxas mumbled, "Rikku, let me go." She ignored his plea and he said in a louder but still muffled voice, "Can't breathe."

Yuffie saw the grin spreading on Rikku's face and Roxas flailed his arms dropping Shy on the floor, "Rikku, your boobs are suffocating me." Yuffie snorted in her throat and Rikku opened her arms revealing a tomato red Roxas and she waggled a finger at him, "Most guys would love that."

Roxas scoffed and bent down apologising to a bristling Schylar, "Well not me Rikku, I have no time for girls or a relationship." Then in turn Rikku mocked, "Which is why you're so inexperienced Roxy-Bear, you can't use the studying excuse forever you know."

"It didn't stop you" Yuffie said matter of fact, "Don't you remember what happened at the party last year?"

"Ugh don't remind me" both Rikku and Roxas face palmed, "We were both drunk, it doesn't count."

"Yes it does" Yuffie countered, "Rikku was teasing you Roxas, why don't you roundhouse kick her back and defend yourself?"

"Bah" Rikku snorted, "It's not like that's gunna make me give his virginity back."

"Same here" Roxas countered, "We're both guilty on that part Rikku."

Yuffie cleared her throat and said in a soft voice, "Now is not the time to be teasing eachother." Rikku snapped her mouth shut and Roxas whispered hugging Shy "How bad is it down there?"

Rikku hesitated and from a nod from Yuffie she blurted out, "It's not good Roxas, Vincent is so angry, Tifa is in tears and I don't even know where your look-a-like disappeared to."

Roxas felt something in his chest snap and he simply rubbed his head up against Shy's drawing comfort, "I don't know why Cloud is so desperate to get us back together."

He looked to Yuffie then back to Rikku, "Come on, it's been five years for Cloud to come to his senses, and by what I think, that's way too long to fix a broken family."

Rikku looked guilty, "How come you never told us about your parents being killed?" Roxas sighed "It was never relevant to say. I don't want people to pity me because I was basically an orphan."

He sighed, "I'm not going with him."

He walked towards the door and down the hallway with his cousin and closest friend in suit and they walked down the stairs where Roxas was able to hear the shouts audible from the sitting area.

"You wouldn't know a thing-"

"He is a different boy-"

"You're not his parents-"

Yuffie gasped at the shouting and Rikku pushed the backs of the two and ushered them to the opposite side of the hall and down to the familiar steps of the Den.

Roxas came into the soft yellow light where he saw his group sitting on the beanbags in utter silence. All heads turned towards him at the entrance and Ven asked, "Dude, are you alright?"

Roxas nodded lightly and from next to Ven, Genesis looked up from his very worn and battered book of '_Loveless' _and whacked his friend, "You don't take his word for it you arrogant moron, it's obvious he isn't alright."

As Genesis said this, Tidus jumped up with Yuna and Selphie and they crowded around the standing three.

Roxas couldn't bear to look into the concerned eyes of his friends and Selphie put her hands on his shoulders "Don't let it bother you Roxas, if _anything _happens we will be behind you every step of the way." He smiled at his friends and Shy looked up and gently put his hand on Roxas' chin, "You have real, true friends Kupo." Roxas smiled and whispered to his friends, "Thanks guys."

As his friends began to sit back down, Roxas heard the door open lightly and he looked up the two-stair flight to see Sora duck in. He smiled lightly and said in a soft voice, "Umm Aunt Tifa told me to come down here?"

He stopped at the door and stood there awkwardly, as if he was asking silent permission to come into the room with the weary looking teenagers. Yuffie jumped over and gestured him down, "Hi Sora, come on down."

Roxas scowled as his brother made his way over _his _turf. He got waves and hello's in turn until Ven turned his head and said in a rather embarrassing remark, "Hey you're the dork that was staring at me today." Sora blushed and Genesis leant over and thwacked Ven with his book.

"Hey do me a favour and shut your mouth," he snapped and Ven moved his beanbag away from the brunette eyeing him dolefully and said in a sooky voice, "I'm not sitting near you again" Genesis rolled his eyes and Roxas walked over and awkwardly held out his hands.

"Um, guys, this is my long lost brother Sora" he gestured to Sora and said, "These are my friends, but they're more like my family. We're always… together."

Yuffie giggled and she went to Sora "They live here as much as we do."

Sora nodded with a large and obviously fake and uncomfortable smile on his face and Leon called out from a trundle in the corner, "Leave the poor kid alone, it took Roxas a year to get used to us all, his brother would be the same." He waved a hand briefly to Sora "Don't worry kid; it takes time to get used to us together."

Roxas smiled at the antics of his friends and Yuffie dropped a question that made Sora stumble and stutter his response.

"So, Sora, did you have anything back on Destiny Islands?"

Sora felt all his emotions hit down hard and he muttered, "oh well, umm" he looked to Roxas then back to Yuffie and just admitted lamely, "Well I didn't have much friends, I only had two that I really liked."

He held out his hands then ran his fingers through his hair before letting them drop, "That was Riku and Kairi, it was easier on Aunt Lucrecia when they stayed over and stuff."

He rubbed his hands together before saying in a stuttered voice, "I promised Riku that I wouldn't be ashamed of this…" he looked to Roxas, "Me and Riku were in a relationship. We have been for three years now."

"You're gay?"

The incredulous voice came from Ventus, everybody groaned at his remark. Rikku tried to make a light hearted joke out of it, "We always thought Roxas would be the gay one" she chuckled "He's too pretty for his own good."

"How can Roxas be gay?" Ventus retorted, he stared at his group of friends, "He slept with my sister for crying out loud… isn't that saying anything?"

"**We were drunk!" **Roxas and Rikku chorused together, "It won't happen…_ever _again" Rikku seethed.

Roxas felt bad as he looked back to his brother, Sora had friends as well that he cared about and he left them to confront him with Cloud.

So, it wasn't Sora's fault at all and he asked holding Shy tightly, "Why did you come with Cloud Sora? Why would you leave everybody behind?"

His brother looked back at him their blue eyes locking and Sora said dejectedly, "He never left me and Aunt Lucrecia alone, he was always over or ringing, I guess you were the lucky one."

He folded his arms across his chest and added softly "Cloud went to the SOLDIER recruitment and he was rejected, then suddenly he came back home and said he had gotten a house in Twilight Town and he wanted us to come back with him."

Roxas frowned, "Wasn't he going to Uni, what else did he do other than fail everybody?" Sora shrugged, "He forced Aunt Lucrecia to let me go, you know she isn't the toughest person to stand up to, Cloud intimidated her."

Roxas frowned and spat, "Well I hope he finds his match in Vincent."

He looked towards his friends and Yuffie whispered, "Twilight Town?" She gazed at Roxas her brown eyes swimming with tears, "That's so far away." Roxas jumped closer to her and said, "Who said I'm leaving to go with Cloud anyway."

Rikku spun around at the thud of footsteps at the den door and she whipped back around and whispered frantically to Roxas "He is."

All jumping away, Roxas saw Vincent come storming down with a sobbing Tifa in tow. He pointed a finger to Roxas and growled, "Pack your bags boy, your bastard of a brother is taking you for a while."

Roxas' jaw fell open, as did everybody else's at that as well. Then the commotion came,

"Daddy!" screeched Yuffie jumping to her Father and Mother, "No, you can't let him take Roxas away."

Rikku, Selphie and Yuna were up as well and they protested, "You can't let this happen Vincent, what are you thinking?"

Ven fell from his beanbag trying to get up vainly throwing his hands up in the air, "This is so not cool Vincent, why did you back down for? It's not like you!"

All talking was silenced abruptly as Vincent held out his hand and he barked, "it's only for a year, then by then Roxas will be eighteen and he can decide at what he wants to do".

"A year?!" a small cry came out.

Roxas looked down to Schylar who bristled, "what is Shy supposed to do when Kupo leaves?"

There were hesitations and Roxas demanded childishly, "I want to stay here, all my friends and family are here." He stamped his foot against the carpet with a soft thud and Vincent dropped his hand and sighed.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but I promise you _anything _that goes wrong, the tiniest thing, I will personally come and bring you home myself."

Then the tears came.

Yuna, Yuffie and Selphie threw themselves at Roxas and Yuffie squealed "No, Daddy why did you do this?"

The others stood back and Ven called, "this is bogus!" He looked to Tidus and Genesis who nodded and Aqua stood up with Leon and Terra, "I guess his brother won after all." Roxas was stumped, different emotions hit him at once and his knees started to wobble dangerously underneath him.

The room began to swim before his eyes as they welled with tears and Shy noticed the incoming onslaught, "Kupo" he cried and Roxas felt the light touch of Sora grab his elbow, "Roxas" he asked his face full of worry and pity, "Are you alright?"

Roxas didn't pay attention to the commotion going on around him. All he heard were his desperate thoughts trying to accumulate together.

Why did Vincent give in?

Why did Cloud suddenly want what was left of a shattered family?

Why Twilight Town? It was in the middle of Nowhere!

But one thing was for sure, Roxas knew he wasn't going to go down easily to Cloud and he certainly was not going to forgive him easily.

This was going to be absolute hell.

* * *

"Kupo, are you sure you are ok?"

Schylar's voice piqued through Roxas' jumbled thoughts and caused him to jump slightly in the car seat. He looked to his Moogle sitting in his lap and sighed.

After his breakdown last night, he knew he would be fussed over right up until he left the corner of Hollow Bastion.

He finally nodded and he saw Vincent talking to Cloud with an unfathomable expression on his face. Getting up from the seat and out of the car, Roxas was able to see Sora standing by himself looking awkward.

Letting Shy float beside his head, Roxas walked over to his brunette brother and said in a soft voice.

"Hey are you alright" he got a startled jump from Sora who smiled embarrassedly and mumbled, "Yeah I'm fine, just awkward…" Roxas followed his gaze and he saw Rikku's battered old Kombi Van pull up dangerously on the curb.

His friends were here to see them leave.

He looked to the moving truck Vincent had hired to haul all his stuff to Twilight Town and saw the drivers pushing the ramp to the truck closed. At least he knew his Uncle and Aunt cared about him.

All Sora was left with was a suitcase and two bags of all the things he held dear.

Roxas had a frigging truck.

Both brothers backed away at the same time when they saw Cloud approach them. He had a large fake smile plastered on his face and Roxas scowled. Sora simply looked down at his feet.

Cloud wedged himself between the reunited twins and slung his arms around the two and ruffled Roxas' messy blonde hair, "How's it going Roxas, haven't seen you in quite a while little bro."

Immediately Roxas wrenched himself away and he snarled, "Do not ever talk to me, you-you bastard." He fixed his shirt with a red face and he turned on his shoes and stomped down the green front lawn.

Cloud huffed and Sora hit his arm away, "He was talking to me Cloud, why do you have to ruin everything?"

The second brother walked away from the eldest and Cloud thought to himself furiously, _"Don't worry Cloud, just hold out for a little longer then everything will go back to normal and you won't need them again." _

Rikku jumped from the front seat of her car right on top of Roxas crying out. "Oh my baby Roxy Bear, you can't leave us!" she crushed him to her and Roxas was able to hear the tears behind her voice. He looked up, Rikku let him go and wiped away her tears and Ven shouted, "Oh Roxas, you need to keep us all in touch alright!"

He waggled a finger at him and said, "You can't leave and forget us completely."

Roxas was horrified and he said in a shocked voice, "I will not ever forget you guys, that's just wrong to say something like that."

Ven hugged him tightly squeezing the breath from Roxas' lungs and he wheezed, "Alright Ven- I-I won't forget."

His friends squeezed him more to death as they all said goodbye.

The tears came which in turn made Roxas teary eyed and he promised profusely that he will be in touch.

Then when his friends were over and done with, then came the family.

Tifa and Yuffie were in tears and Vincent gruff and expressionless. Roxas knew he cared he just didn't want to show it. He was Vincent Valentine after all.

It took half an hour

It was hard to get Roxas in the car, he sat in the backseat of the battered old car and made Sora sit in the front with the wretch he called his brother. He waved to his family and friends and the minute they left Hollow Bastion, Roxas slumped down onto his pillow balanced on the armrest below the window with Shy huddled to him and shut his eyes.

There was no way he was going to talk when his brother was in the car.

* * *

It was late at night when Roxas was shaken awake by Sora. He lifted his head groggily and Sora had his bags on his back and his arms, "Hey" he whispered, "We're here."

He got up and Roxas stumbled to sit up and flicked open his near dead phone.

3:30 AM

He yawned and said in a heavy tired voice, "Come on Shy." His Moogle made a cranky noise and snapped, "All you did was poor Shy. Shy got no sleep thanks to Kupo!" Roxas smiled wearily and got to his feet looking out at the house.

It was simple.

Like any other house on the street. It had four walls, well eight… it was a small two story. It had a front door, a front lawn. How bad could it be, honestly?

Roxas pulled up his backpack from under the seat and walked out into the brisk cold, night air. Shy rode on his shoulder and they walked into the house.

Cloud had the decency to clean the house he had obviously been living in for a while. He pointed Roxas and Sora up the stairs, "Your rooms are up there, Roxas since Vincent sent all your stuff, you are going to have to sleep on the lounge."

Roxas scowled picking up his bag and spat, "Fine, at least it is away from you."

He walked into the room that he figured was the lounge room before Cloud could say anything and said, "Alright Shy, this is our new home for now alright?" His Moogle didn't reply and Roxas knew if Shy didn't want to talk to him, the Moogle was in a bad mood.

He fell on the grey sink lounge and faced an empty black TV screen.

He got up a moment later, pulled a blanket from the top of the lounge and draped it around him still in his clothes.

He cursed when Cloud spat something under his breath and turned off the light plunging the house into darkness.

It was just a perfect way to fix broken parts of a very different family now.

* * *

Sora got up the next morning early and wandered into the kitchen. He saw Roxas asleep on the lounge and he smiled at him gently. He padded into the kitchen where he jumped violently when he saw the Moogle floating in the center of the kitchen.

Sora didn't know the Moogle's name and he started, saying softly "Hey little guy, are you alright?" The Moogle stared at him silently for a moment before it flew at him.

Sora yelped and jumped aside as the Moogle pelted from the kitchen and into the sitting area.

Not a moment later, there was a shout of agony from Roxas and then a thud. Sora got up and rushed to his brother in the sitting room to find him on his backside with the Moogle burying into his arms.

Sora stammered a response, "O-oh he was in the kitchen and I asked if he was okay and then he flew a-and-" Roxas got up to his feet and muttered, "Sora, don't worry about it, Schylar is shy when he has to talk to strangers." He hugged his Moogle close and Sora muttered an apology "Sorry if I woke you up."

Roxas snorted, he heaved himself up to his feet and dawdled in the direction of the kitchen, "Ah its only 7 'o' clock, if I was at home Yuffie would have woken me ages ago, this is almost considered a sleep in."

He didn't notice that Sora squirmed uncomfortably beside him and they walked into the kitchen. Roxas finally added, "Oh yeah, I forgot, this is my new home now isn't it?" He sighed in frustration and tiredness and Sora went to the fridge and opened it.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed and Roxas went over to make sure of himself, "What! You have got to be kidding me?" Sora hesitated and looked around the house, "it looks like Cloud wasn't even prepared to bring us home at all."

Roxas frowned and hitched Shy to his shoulder, "Well let's see what Cloud has done in the years he ditched us."

Walking from the kitchen, through the lounge room they found the stairs. It wasn't a large house at all. They went up the stairs and Sora admitted sheepishly "Umm my room is a mess." Roxas ignored him; he opened the door that would be his room.

Empty

He walked across the hall to Sora's

Despite having a small wardrobe and a bed, it was empty as well.

Roxas sighed and Sora said, "You aren't going to go into Clouds room are-"

He didn't have time to finish when Roxas opened Clouds door and was greeted by utter mess.

Not daring to go any further Roxas hissed, "Why does he get to live in luxury while we are down here sleeping on lounges and empty rooms?" Sora shifted uncomfortably and from downstairs Roxas' phone rang shrilly.

Quick as lightning Roxas jumped down the steps and ran for his phone. Sora followed and saw Roxas pick his phone up and instantly his gloomy face brightened and he said, "Hey Yuff, how you going?" he laughed, "Tell Rikku I said hi, before she dies of a heart failure. Y-Yeah, tell Tifa that we got here safely, nothings really changed at all."

He spoke for a couple of minutes and Sora saw that by then Cloud had gotten up and was trudging through the house. He noticed the look of disdain that crossed Roxas' face as they passed each other and Roxas said goodbye and hung up.

Desperately to stop a fight Sora asked hesitantly, "Um is there anywhere we can go in Twilight Town Cloud?"

Being the weekend Cloud shrugged and came out with a tub of ice cream, "The Plaza?" he suggested and Roxas scowled and grabbed Shy, "yeah why don't we go down and stuff our faces with ice-cream."

He walked past the brothers, pulled his bag to his back and pulled on his shoes.

"I'm going" he said abruptly and Cloud barked, "Where the hell are you going"? Sora hurried out when Roxas pulled open the door and the blonde replied angrily, "Radiant Garden, if I'm lucky."

At that, he left the house leaving Sora with Cloud.

* * *

Sora went out to look for Roxas later on that afternoon. He had searched Twilight Town to where he would think his brother would disappear to and he wished that Roxas hadn't meant the threat about him going back to Radiant Garden. Sora walked down the twisting streets looking anxiously for his blonde haired brother.

Finally he saw him.

Roxas was walking through the Plaza by himself holding Shy in his backpack. There were no kids whatsoever and Roxas looked totally out of place.

Being the only kid.

And, dressed like a typical Radiant Garden kid.

Sora shook his head and raced over to his brother, he didn't know that the holidays were starting in Twilight Town so this was going to be painful and long.


	10. Meet the Twilight Crew

MSN

Skype

Phone Conversations

Texting

Internet

Roxas has spent most of his summer holidays cooped up inside much to the dismay of both his younger and older brother.

Sora had gone venturing in Twilight Town a couple of times before, but he was too nervous to approach any of the kids that had resided there.

He waited for Roxas to come out of his shell but that had yet to happen and the blonde haired twin had clammed up more than ever living his virtual life, believing he was living in Hollow Bastion again.

However, one particular morning, the last Wednesday of the summer holidays Sora was surprised to see Roxas at the kitchen table eating breakfast with his Moogle that Sora disliked.

He got no greeting when he sat down opposite Roxas who continued to eat and Sora reached over and grabbed the cereal to pour it into his bowl that had been set on the table.

He knew Roxas had done it, he supposed old habits didn't die on his twin.

Eating their breakfast in awkward silence Roxas drained his bowl, went to throw it in the sink and hurried towards the entrance of the kitchen.

Only to be stopped by Cloud.

The two blondes scowled at each other and Cloud folded his arms, trying to make himself seem the superior over the smaller Strife sibling.

"So what do you have planned for today"? He asked glaring at his brother and Roxas mumbled looking down at his feet, "Nothing, I was gunna write some things on my computer and talk to my friends."

Cloud sighed and said, "It's the summer holidays Roxas, your friends won't always be on MSN, they have a life as well and trying to enjoy the freedom of the holidays before going back to school."

As he remarked this, both Sora and Roxas grimaced at the word 'School.' It would be new, daunting, left both the twins feeling anxious and left out. But, Roxas had decided from the very beginning that he was not going to hang around his brother at school no matter what.

Even if that did leave him rendered a 'Nigel' or 'Friendless'.

Roxas grumbled something incoherently and Cloud pointed to the front door and demanded, "I want you two to at least go down to the Plaza today, go meet some new people, make some friends."

Roxas frowned and snapped, "When did you suddenly become the oh so wise one Cloud? Why don't you take your own advice?"

His brother stared him down and grouchily Roxas obeyed. He looked to Cloud then to Sora and pouted, "Well I suppose I will go get ready then." Sora could hear the sarcasm and added, "Don't worry Roxas, I will come with you." As Roxas disappeared into the hallway, both of his brothers were able to hear a larger groan erupt out.

Cloud looked to Sora lifting a brow and Sora quickly diverted his gaze shrugging and indulging himself back into his breakfast.

As Roxas went into his room to gather his towel and some fresh clothes, he opened his curtains that had been shut all summer. The light streamed in illuminating his room and he squinted into the sunlight.

He looked out into the street and saw kids playing out on the quiet road, they were playing a game of cricket and Roxas watched them enviously.

He would give anything just to go back to Hollow Bastion and be with his friends and family again.

He would give away anything, well, maybe except Shy that was.

He missed his family badly and it left an acrid feeling boiling in his stomach. He was homesick and getting unhappier as the days progressed into weeks and weeks progressed into months.

Walking out of his room Roxas walked across the hall and into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He turned on the shower making sure it was hot and planned on not getting out for a while.

Meanwhile, Sora was down in the kitchen piling things into the kitchen sink. He turned on the hot tap and waited for it to warm up. When it didn't and the water remained cold Sora sighed. Roxas was in the shower with the hot water.

Roxas had never changed in that aspect. He could spend a solid hour in the shower and not be bothered what others needed to do that concerned water.

Sora flicked the tap off and from the table Cloud looked up from the morning paper and asked, "Why'd you stop?"

Sora looked to him briefly and answered in a meek voice, "Roxas is in the shower".

Cloud looked down back to the paper.

"So? Use the cold water then."

Sora rolled his eyes, but he wasn't in the mood for fighting today.

All the brothers did since they were thrown back together were fight and Sora was tired of it.

He flicked back on the cold water feeling his hands go numb as it ran over his fingers and started to fill the sink. He poured some detergent in and was mildly shocked when he saw Roxas' Moogle still in the kitchen. Sora thought that the little creature had gone up stairs with his brother.

He grabbed the sponge and began to clean, using the rushing water when he heard the Moogle say in a small hushed voice, "Is look-a-like going out with Shy and Kupo today"?

At first Sora didn't hear him and grew red, he nodded his head instead, "Yes."

The Moogle floated in the air beside him for a second then asked, "Does look-a-like need help with the washing?"

Sora knew what the Moogle said and was unsure if the little creature was able to help, he shrugged unable to think of an answer and the Moogle shook its head, "doubting Shy's abilities, shame, shame on you."

Sora laughed hesitantly then said, "Alright, if you want to help you can."

Cloud looked up to Sora, "Who were you talking to?" Sora gave him a quizzical look from the sink, he pointed to Schylar, "um Roxas' Moogle?"

Cloud looked to Shy with an odd look on his face, "When did he get a Moogle?" Sora frowned, "Roxas bought him from Hollow Bastion, he has had him for years." Cloud pulled a face "Man, I didn't know, sorry."

He looked back down and Sora frowned at the dishes he held in his hand. He heard the Moogle speak again, "The meaner identical didn't acknowledge Shy's presence, or Kupo's."

Sora put the dish on the sink and the Moogle, Shy grabbed a cloth from the overhanging rail and dropped it over the plate.

He landed beside it on the drainer and started to use his arms to wipe the dish which nearly matched him in size and Sora laughed, "Are you sure you can handle this little guy?" The Moogle didn't look at him and Sora heard him exclaim, "I do have a name look-a-like, its Schylar."

Sora shut his mouth, if the Moogle thought he was capable to help so be it.

Roxas came out of the bathroom letting out a gush of steam as he opened the door. He had put on his clothes and was drying his hair with a towel, making it spike out dramatically as water droplets splattered everything.

He walked into his room where the sunlight had chased away all the cold shadows. Walking to his desk that only contained a lamp and a laptop Roxas leant over the computer chair and clicked the laptop on.

As it blared to life, Roxas was able to see the clock on the wall that said 9 o clock.

He smiled, 45 minutes he had in the shower, a bloody good one as well.

He logged onto his account, threw the damp towel on his bed and mussed his wet hair up with his fingers. Still standing Roxas waited for his screen to load up and was greeted by the wallpaper of him and all his friends at the pool.

It was one of Roxas' favourites.

He clicked onto the internet and logged onto his email account, he had no new emails since last night and he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

Clicking out of it and shutting the lid of his computer Roxas heard Sora walk into the bathroom and he heard the soft chiming voice of Shy.

"Kupo ignored Shy this morning."

Roxas smiled and turned around leaning against his computer chair. "Oh I'm sorry Schylar did I offend you or something?" He pulled his Moogle from the air and hugged him, "Does that feel better?"

But when Shy pulled away Roxas knew something was wrong, "What's the matter Shy?" His Moogle didn't reply right away but when he did his usually soft voice was flat. "Kupo's identical didn't know that Shy existed."

Roxas frowned, "Identical? Shy what on earth are you saying?" The Moogle grew frustrated "Kupo's Identical... Yellow hair, blue eyes-."

Roxas stood straighter, "Oh you mean _Cloud_, wait, he didn't know you were living here?" he scowled when Shy nodded and he scoffed, "Well so much for paying attention huh."

He walked to his bed picking up the towel and walking to his cupboard to hang it up on the door, Shy followed him, "Identical made look-a-like clean the dishes with cold water". Roxas laughed, "look-a-like? You mean Sora Shy?"

Schylar puffed out his chest, "Shy helped look-a-like with the dishes as well"! Roxas smiled at his Moogle, "You're a real big help Shy, I bet Sora would have appreciated that."

He laughed, "I thought you didn't like strangers anyway Shy". His Moogle followed him around floating in the air, "Shy does not like look-a-like, but he is Kupo's sibling, Shy dislikes Identical as well."

Roxas chuckled to himself cleaning up the little mess in his pristine room, it wasn't very often Roxas had a friend that Shy approved of, Yuna and Genesis being the only ones the Moogle liked back in Hollow Bastion.

After five minutes, Roxas heard the bathroom door open and Sora walk into his bedroom. He was surprised, Sora was a person that had a quick shower.

What a tool.

Roxas pulled on his shoes as Sora came in ready, "are you ready to go Roxas"? Roxas looked up and asked, "Why did you have such a quick shower for?" Sora shrugged, "I don't see the point having such a long shower, waste of time I suppose."

The blonde twin rolled his eyes, "You know you're a dork Sora." The brunette knew his brother was messing with him and smiled, "well its nice you haven't changed that much Roxas."

His smile faltered when his brother got up and Sora caught sight of that jagged silver scar on Roxas' cheek. That would have been the one thing that would have marred the otherwise normal Roxas.

The boys laughed with each other and Roxas adjusted his feet in his shoes before turning to the Moogle. "Come on Schylar, ready to go do some shopping." Sora smiled at how the Moogle changed around Roxas and added, "Oh yeah, Schylar helped me with the dishes."

Roxas put the Moogle on his shoulder, "Yeah he told me, also calls you 'look-a-like' as well Sora." Roxas chuckled when Sora nodded, "Yeah I know and I don't care, he can call me whatever he deems fit."

The boys walked down the stairs Roxas double checking he had his phone, wallet and Ipod before walking out with Sora without a word to Cloud.

As they walked, Sora tried to strike up conversations that always ended up awkwardly.

Roxas wouldn't talk about his time in Hollow Bastion when Sora asked and he always ended up ignoring Sora when he spoke about Destiny Islands. Having an awkward Roxas made Sora uncomfortable and it made him realise that they weren't the brothers they used to be. Roxas wasn't the Roxas he knew back then.

As the plaza and the Markets came into view, Sora knew Roxas was trying to look like he was alone. He was embarrassed about being with him. But Sora was not going to be left out because of this.

Roxas tried to distance himself from his brother as he caught sight of a lot of kids milling around the plaza. It was packed with people and Roxas was sure he was able to lose Sora in the crowds. But they both ended up at the ice cream stand and Sora smiled at him, "Wanna get one Roxas?"

Smiling lightly covering his grit teeth Roxas nodded and Sora looked up to the menu with a thoughtful look on his face. Then he gave a bright smile to the woman behind the register, "Hello, um-can I have a- hmm" Sora struggled with a decision for a second before his face brightened "May I have a waffle cone with a vanilla and strawberry scoop please."

Roxas took the tiniest step away from his exuberant brother holding Shy closely as the people milled around and lined up.

Roxas saw the woman return with Sora's ice cream and his face fell when he saw Sora reach into his black cargo pants and pull out a faded brown wallet. "I'm sorry I only have coins and change."

Roxas instantly felt bad, Sora didn't have money like he did. Sora's face dropped as he searched his wallet and Roxas stepped forward, "Um we are together." Sora gazed at him with his soft blue eyes and Roxas nodded. The lady gave Roxas a nod and gave Sora his ice-cream. Roxas didn't hesitate and he stepped aside as another register was opened by a young girl.

Roxas pulled out a fifty and said, "May I get a Sea-Salt ice-cream please?" The woman smiled and went to fetch his order and Shy bounced eagerly in Roxas arms. From the opposite side of Roxas, a sandy blonde being served at the other register turned to him and smiled brightly, "Oh hey, you like Sea-Salt ice cream as well? I don't like it myself but one of my best friends love it."

The boy had an erratic styled Mohawk and he held out his hand, "Hey, I'm Demyx by the way, I didn't mean to intrude." Roxas smiled and shook the hand, "You're right, I'm Roxas, it's not every day I meet people that like Sea-Salt ice cream."

He smiled and reached up to receive his ice cream and hand over his money and receive his change.

Demyx got his ice cream as well and his eyes fell on Shy, "Oh wow, you have a Moogle?" Roxas nodded, "Yep this is Shy." Demyx looked around the plaza and turned back to Sora and Roxas, "Hey guys, if you want you can sit with my friends and me, it really crowded here today."

Roxas looked around, the plaza was packed and not a free table was to be seen in the food court. He looked to Sora who licked his ice cream and nodded. Roxas looked back to Demyx, "Sure thanks Demyx." The boy beamed and they began to weave through the crowd that had congregated behind them.

Demyx led them in between tables and made his way to the center of the plaza where Roxas noticed more and more kids. A vibrant pink haired boy sitting beside a blonde haired girl greeted them as they arrived at the designated table Roxas.

A darker haired boy sat further away by himself, his hair hung in his face and he looked up briefly to the newcomers. His one visible blue eye widened when he saw Roxas and he shut his rather large book he had been reading. He sat it in front of him and Roxas was able to see another person at the end of the table beside the pink haired boy playing a game of Solitaire.

Demyx led Roxas to the other side of the table opposite the darker haired boy before running around the table and seating himself. "Hiya guys, I found some new friends."

The dark haired boy watched the twins a moment more before reaching over and shaking both Roxas' and Sora's hands.

"Good Morning, I'm Zexion" he said politely, juggling his ice-cream, money and his Moogle, Roxas managed to shake his hand, "Hello Zexion, I'm Roxas, nice to meet you." He gestured to his brother, "and this is my twin Sora."

This caught the attention of the blonde girl who giggled and turned towards them, "Twins you say?" She glared at the boys before murmuring "I do see the similarities."

Her smile brightened and she stated, "I'm impressed, you got Zexion to get his nose out of that book, not much people possess that _talent_." She smirked and the boy Zexion merely turned his head and said in a smooth voice, despite the spite that clearly showed in his features, "It's a real shame that you yourself Larxene, have no talent whatsoever."

The girl Larxene grabbed the arm of the pink haired boy and spat meanly, "I have the potential and the talent to marry a rich man Zexion, who did you end up with?" She smirked cruelly before jabbing a finger in Demyx's direction. "You ended up with my deadbeat brother."

She said the last snide remark and Demyx said unhindered, "Don't be a dog Larxene, don't get me started." He was more absorbed in his ice cream and didn't even acknowledge the remarks coming from his sister.

Roxas broke a little bit of his ice cream and gave it to Shy after he got him settled in his lap. Shy gobbled it up immediately and Roxas caught the curious gaze of the boy Zexion. He caught Roxas watching and he sat back, "Moogle's, truly fascinating arent they?" he leant closer, "I have never seen one up so close before" he looked to Roxas, "May I enquire his name?" Roxas smiled fondly at his smallest friend looked up to see the true fascination glowing in Zexion's eyes.

"This is Schylar, or Shy for short" Roxas answered, gently picking Shy out of his lap he placed the Moogle on the table in front of Zexion and Demyx. Shy instantly froze seeing two very unfamiliar faces looking at him and Roxas nudged him gently, "Its ok Shy, this is Zexion and this is Demyx, they are very glad to meet you." He pulled his hands away still encouraging his frightened Moogle, "It's alright."

Shy trusted Roxas more than anybody he ever knew, human or Moogle. But it wasn't every day that Roxas took him right out of his comfort zone and talk to other people, he only opened up to Roxas and Roxas only. Shy combated the intense fear building and finally said in a quick soft voice, "Greetings Zexion, Demyx."

Roxas knew right away that Shy was growing more and more terrified and he quickly pulled Shy off the table and placed him back in his lap hugging him closely trying to calm the terrified Moogle down.

Zexion watched the actions and said, "It's not every day that a person stumbles upon a Moogle, he seems distressed"? Roxas held Shy tightly before admitting, "He is scared, he doesn't trust people other than myself."

Much to Roxas' surprise Schylar piped up talking directly to Zexion, "Kupo saved Schylar from a bad start to life, I do not remember my clan, only bad hurt and Kupo, he saved Schylar. For that, Shy is grateful."

The Moogle's voice became a little bit adoring and Roxas hugged the Moogle to his chest. Answering Demyx's unasked question Roxas filled in. "I lived in Radiant Garden and me and a couple of friends went down into the quieter parts for some dares. I came across a market person trading animals like chickens and ferrets for money. They looked pretty bad but none looked as bad as Schylar."

Roxas grimaced at the painful memory, "Poor Shy was chained to the carriage, he had been starved near death and he was going to give up, the guy wouldn't sell him to me and I felt so bad." Roxas placed Shy back in his lap, "So I lied to my Uncle saying I was staying at a friend's place and went back to the carriage and stole Shy away."

Zexion frowned at the tragedy concerning this little Moogle and Roxas continued, "Shy was terrified of me for months and months, but I was patient with him and he opened up more and more. I found out that he was starved, he was run over, he was hurt by the marketer all the time and it was horrible, especially for such a little guy."

Roxas went silent then added, "that's why he doesn't like strangers, its scares him to no end, it's taken nearly four years for him to warm up to me like this."

Zexion nodded, "I would not blame him." Demyx looked to Zexion then back to Shy and leant over to the Moogle saying in a gentle voice, "Hello Shy, I know if you are scared, but me and Zexion are friends ok, we won't hurt you." Roxas felt Shy recoil slightly and Zexion nudged him, "Allow him some space and time."

Roxas smiled and handed Shy the ice cream stick which he began to suck the flavour out. Zexion smiled softly and Roxas nodded, "Don't worry he will warm up to people eventually, as long as your quiet and gentle." Zexion shot a quick glance to Demyx who smiled and Zexion nodded, "I'm sure me and Schylar will be great friends."

From the other table the girl Larxene, who had been listening to the story of the beaten up Moogle slid down the seat next to Demyx and asked Roxas, "Wow, you got Zexion speaking, he approved of somebody at last." She smirked and Demyx smiled, "Well Roxas, welcome to the group, this is my bitch sister Larxene, her boyfriend Marluxia down there, and Mister Antisocial down there playing Solitaire is Luxord."

He smiled again gesturing to the very obviously empty table, "Most of the group are still on holidays, but with school so close they will be coming back soon."

Roxas nodded before he heard Shy, "Kupo, look-a-like is gone."

Looking up Roxas saw that Sora had indeed flew the coop; he looked around the crowded plaza to see his brother walking to the exit. He got up and sat Shy on the table, "you stay here" he said firmly before running off.

"Sora, he shouted pushing through the crowds of people and finally caught his brother, "What the hell is the matter"? he yanked Sora around and his brother hissed, "I don't like the look of those people Roxas, just the way they act, they are bullies, think they are better than everybody else."

Roxas scowled, "These people were basically gift wrapped for us, but if you are blowing your chance of making friends, don't ruin mine."

He walked back away ignoring Sora call his name and went back to the table where he scooped Shy up and plonked back down. Larxene giggled, "Man, brother is a sook; let me guess, he sees us as bullies, a bad influence?"

Shocked Roxas nodded and Larxene laughed, "Oh its always the same, don't worry about it." The pink haired boy, Marluxia, spoke up, "Well believe it or not, we are the _better _half of the group, wait until you meet the others."

"Yeah" piped Demyx, "They put the _bad _in _badass_."

Roxas looked at the people seated around him and got a mental image of Rikku from Demyx who slurped his ice cream. He had to refrain from laughing when Zexion told him to stop it, reminding him of Genesis.

He bit back the homesickness before Demyx waved his hand and asked, "Hey Roxas, didn't you say you lived in Radiant Garden? Where bout's did you live?"

Roxas snapped back to reality and said, "Oh I lived in Hollow Bastion." Demyx whistled and Larxene's jaw dropped, "Why did you move here? Hollow Bastion is the total hotspot for… _anywhere_." Roxas sighed, "I moved here to be with my older brother Cloud."

Demyx nodded, "Yeah I know him, he has that really cool expensive motorbike? The one that Axel laughs at every time he sees it?" Roxas went to ask a question before Zexion interrupted, "You said Hollow Bastion? That is where all the big executives and all that live isn't it?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah I lived with my Uncle, Vincent Valentine". At saying this, utter silence fell upon the table until Larxene stuttered, "V-Vincent Valentine? He's your _Uncle_"? Roxas nodded and Marluxia added, "He owns like every major multi billion company, the empire king, he is fully _loaded_."

Larxene nodded, "He could bloody well buy his own God Damned universe."

Demyx looked at Roxas and leant back, "I thought I recognised you from somewhere, Roxas Strife huh?"

Roxas looked anxiously around him and Zexion hit him, "Shut your big mouth Demyx, he is trying to keep a low profile." Demyx laughed, "I'll protect you, I can be your body guard."

Roxas smiled, "Great, I'm totally dead." Larxene laughed, "For a mega billionaire kid, you're actually alright, I like you." Roxas grew red and Demyx got up, "We will be your friends Roxas" he grabbed his phone "Its 11:30, well let's say we can go back to my house?"

He looked down to Roxas, "Do you wanna lift Roxas?" He nodded, "Sure, thanks."

Brimming with profound respect for his new friends Roxas followed Demyx and Zexion out to the car park to a deadbeat rusted up Holden. Roxas climbed into the backseat feeling a little nervous. Sheepishly he asked.

"Um Demyx, no offence, but can you drive"? Demyx looked back from the front seat pulling a mock-offended glance "I have the license Roxas."

Roxas shuddered suddenly overcome by the memory of Rikku's death defying driving.

Zexion turned, "Don't worry Roxas, Demyx is very responsible on the road, I didn't trust him at first either." Demyx laughed, "I proved you wrong didn't I Zexy?" Roxas was still nervous, he sat back and prepared for the car to zoom out hit the curb, roll and teeter dangerously on the two wheels then smash back down and do 120 mp/h in a 40 zone.

But he was mildly surprised when Demyx backed out slowly and started driving down the road.

Going the speed limit.

Shock Horror.

Then the conversation started, "Is Larxene going to Marluxia's again?" Zexion asked and Demyx nodded, "Yeah, she's planning to move out soon, Ma isn't impressed but hey, it's her life."

Zexion nodded "Larxene gets along good with you Dem, its Naminé she struggles with isn't it?" Demyx leant back in the seat, "Yeah, but it's because they are the same, you know what Naminé is like."

Zexion nodded, "Well be grateful Dem, they are you're sisters, I had no one growing up". Demyx went silent before adding Roxas to the conversation, "So Roxas, any sibling stories to share with us?" Roxas smiled, "Well my cousin Yuffie, she is like my sister, she is a badass karate black belt, she can kick my ass when she mistakes me for Ventus." He slumped down in is seat, "I loved Hollow Bastion." Demyx snorted, "Then why move here?"

Roxas scowled, "I was forced here, so was my brother Sora, our older brother Cloud didn't contact us for five years then suddenly pushed us back together" he sighed, "and it hasn't worked out the way he wanted it."

Zexion and Demyx knew they were treading unwanted ground and Zexion changed the subject.

"So who do you think will come back to school Demyx?" Zexion asked and Roxas couldn't help but perk up. Demyx shrugged, "I dunno, I know Reno and Rude dropped out after Reno got into the police force, Axel better come back or I'll kick his ass, um Luxord, Seifer, Fuu and Rai. Larxene and Marluxia are going to college." Demyx contemplated some more then shrugged again.

"Guess we will have to wait and see huh?"


	11. You found a Friend in Me

The area Demyx lived in was a nice quaint and neat.

Roxas saw that the houses were smaller than the one he lived in and didn't change much until Demyx pulled into the driveway of his house. His house was the only one with a bright white picket fence and a coloured tiled roof.

A small electric blue bubble car was parked in the driveway and Demyx sighed, "Ah, well Ma's home." He turned off the car and he and Zexion opened the front doors and Roxas was left for a moment contemplating before he pushed the door open himself and scrambled after his new friends.

The inside of the house was immaculate and pristine and Roxas couldn't help but admire the small comfy house. There were family portraits decorated down the front hallway, mostly of Demyx and his sisters, there was one with the mother and right down the hall was an old picture of a man, which obviously had to be the father.

"Ma" Demyx called throwing his bag into the corner of the door "we're home, I bought a new friend as well."

There was a small bustle from a small room on the left of the hall, a tall woman appeared wearing an apron and her long blonde hair pulled into a bun. She had Demyx's face and ocean eyes.

She smiled and hugged her son, then Zexion and her eyes fell on Roxas and she smiled, "Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Demyx's Mum." She smiled then kissed her sons cheek and said, "So who's your friend, introduce me."

Demyx sighed rolling his eyes and he said, "Ma, this is Roxas, Zexy and I met him in the Plaza, he moved from Radiant Garden." The mother smiled and held out her hand, "Radiant Garden, nice place that is" she smiled, "I'm Sarah."

Roxas shook her hand adjusting Shy "Nice to meet you."

Sarah pulled back and Demyx stomped to the stairs, "Where's Nam"? Sarah paused and said, "She might be back at the park drawing again." Demyx nodded his head and Sarah sighed, "I guess I already know where Larxene is?" Demyx nodded again, "Yup, alright I'm going upstairs Ma."

Demyx walked up the stairs with large thuds and Zexion hissed from behind him, "You really don't have to Demyx." Roxas laughed as he followed behind Zexion and Demyx walked to the end of the hall and opened the door "ta-da" he announced and he disappeared, Zexion behind him.

Roxas walked to the door and peered in and widened his eyes in surprise, Demyx's room looked like a hurricane had ripped through it. Clothes decorated the floor, the bed was unmade, the curtains were shut and sheets of paper littered the area around the desk.

Roxas stepped in further and stood under the doorframe glancing around.

He saw Zexion open the curtains and say, "This is beyond a joke Demyx, is your room only clean when I stay?" Demyx's grin became mischievous "Well you can always stay over and do more than clean my room." Roxas felt the blood rush to his face and he glanced to his feet then noticed a large guitar stood beside the front door.

"Wow" he breathed, Demyx looked up from his computer chair and saw Roxas admiring his guitar and said, "Oh that's Arpeggio, it's my Sitar."

Roxas frowned at the unfamiliar word and the instrument and Demyx laughed spinning the chair around in a circle, "My dad sent it to me when he was overseas, it's awesome." He spun around again and Roxas looked up, "Is your dad travelling?" Demyx sat up and shrugged his shoulders, "nope, my Dad's dead."

Roxas cringed at the last remark, "Oh I'm sorry."

Demyx snorted, "Don't be, my Dad was a Sailor, went out through a storm and never came back."

At this Roxas frowned, how could Demyx be so blasé about one of his parents being killed.

Roxas wouldn't be able to waltz up and just say so blatantly _"Hi, my names Roxas, my parents were shot dead by a crazed madman the day I turned twelve."_

He blanched at the painful memory and heard Demyx get up from his swivel seat and jump on the bed Zexion had just made.

"Oh for the love of-" Zexion snapped throwing the pillow at Demyx and going to the desk and sitting on the chair the Mohawk boy had occupied. Demyx was unhindered and continued on with his story, "It's hard to get through at first, took me three years to get over the fact he was _gone_."

He got up, sitting against his pillow, "What are your parents doing? I mean, you were living with your Uncle?"

Roxas blanched and quickly made an excuse, "U-um my parents travel heaps, I haven't seen them in a few months but they visit sometimes." Though it was a lame excuse Roxas wished it was true, because then, his parents would still be alive.

Demyx took it and he slumped back down staring at the roof and Zexion was leafing through scribbled papers that were strewn over the desk.

Roxas stepped in and leant against the door and took the chance to look around a 'normal' teenager's room.

A fish tank flickered on the desk and three fat goldfish swam lazily through the water.

Goldfish, not Tropical Fish.

At the end of Demyx's bed was a small TV hooked up to a battered play station on a small stand.

No LCD screens or Play station 3.

He had a measly collection of movies and games, he had…

Nothing.

Well compared to Roxas, Demyx had nothing.

Through the open curtains Roxas saw a small plain green backyard, no pool. Man how could somebody live like this?

He moved away slightly when Demyx hauled up and grabbed his Sitar and pulled it into his lap and began to pluck the strings. It was soft at first and Zexion held out a sheet of paper with music notes on it, "Play this one for me Demyx, I can't figure the melody."

Demyx leant over, grabbed the paper and said, "Well I did write it for you Zexion."

He smiled and sat the paper beside him and started to play a unique melody. It got louder and louder and Roxas was enthralled at how talented Demyx was.

As the song blared on Roxas saw Shy shuffle, "Kupo, Kupo look!"

The Moogle pointed towards the fish tank and Roxas was able to see the tank water bubbling and spiralling upwards. Tiny whirlpools danced on the surface and the fish spun around in the circles being sucked into the miniature whirlpools. The water was responding to Demyx's music.

He was unsure whether or not to point it out, when he made the decision to point Demyx's music was interrupted by a shrill ringing sound.

Roxas jumped and Demyx dug through his pockets and took out his phone.

"Hello?"

He was silent, before his face broke into a grin,

"Yo Seifman, how's it going?"

He listened some more then smiled again and replied, "Sure, seeya."

He threw the phone onto his bed and Zexion looked up from the papers, "Is Seifer back in town?"

Demyx nodded, "I can't wait until everybody starts coming back, it will be so good to be together as a group again." He got to his feet, walked to the end of the bed moving the small TV stand aside, and opened the dresser.

Gaping Roxas saw the entire cupboard filled to the brims with music and DJ Mixes. On a shelf in the center, a laptop blinked to life and beside the computer, a docking station with an Ipod Touch came into view.

It was a music shop housed in a cupboard.

Roxas let go of Shy and crowded over, "Wow" he gasped, "This is so awesome, you even have a DJ mixer and everything."

Demyx smiled and said, "well it seems now that I do have things that amuse you and I." Roxas blushed going red and Demyx laughed clapping him on the shoulder, "Don't worry Roxas, though I'm sorry about my room, it's not every day that I get a mega billionaire rich kid come and visit."

Roxas quirked his mouth to the side and Demyx leant down onto his knees and said enthusiastically "Get a load of this."

Demyx played some remixes and some of his own songs and had Roxas immediately hooked. He dug through his pockets and pulled out his battered silver Ipod Nano.

Demyx eyed it with a weird look in his eye before he asked the question Roxas was waiting for, "Dude? You have a truckload of cash at your door and you have _that_?"

Roxas bit his lip then said quickly, "Its special to me" was all he said and Demyx knew he was treading steep ground and shut his mouth.

He took Roxas' Ipod and connected it to his laptop.

Eventually the two boys ended up sitting on the floor glued to the laptop listening to various melodies and mixes made by Demyx. Roxas showed off his music and the boys laughed hidden by the bed.

Zexion grew bored after a while and resorted to going to Demyx's bed and turning on the TV.

The long forgotten Moogle Shy ventured over slowly and peeked to see what Zexion was watching and Zexion said kindly, "it's all ok Schylar, you can come and watch TV with me if you like."

Shy hesitated at first and went to fly right to Roxas, but his best friend was busy with another friend and Shy just swallowed his fear and looked to Zexion. He seemed kind enough to Shy went over slowly and sat on the bed beside Zexion, not talking at first.

After an hour, you could have mistaken Roxas and Demyx as lifelong friends. They had a lot in common and Zexion couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy, Demyx better not replace him with Roxas.

The day dragged on and Zexion watched two movies until Roxas' phone began to ring.

He jumped a foot in the air before touching his phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

His face instantly brightened

"Hey Rikku"

He was silent for a second before his face crumpled into a grin. "I knew you didn't do that assessment, it was a waste of time for me since I'm not going back there this year." He shut up for a second then said, "Ye-Rik- ah"

He was continually being interrupted, and Demyx was able to hear a jabbering voice on the other end of the line.

Roxas was silent before he said, "Alright Rikku, stress less princess, Yuffie has my assessment, Vincent makes us do all our work at the start when we got them, so mine would be different from Yuffie's."

He smiled again, "Don't let Ven catch you talking to me about handing my assessment in as yours."

There was a laugh at the other end of the line that even Zexion could hear, Roxas said, "Alright Rikku, I'm over a friends place- yes I made friends, I'm not that bad, alright Rikku I'm going, I'm- no seriously."

He laughed, "bye-Rikku- _I said bye_." He listened for a moment more before shutting off his phone and apologised, "Sorry guys, that was Rikku, a close friend from Hollow Bastion."

He continued to grin and Demyx held out his Ipod, "Alright you are all ready to go." Just as Roxas grabbed his Ipod his phone rang again and Roxas sighed smiling answering the phone.

"Rikku, I'm not going to live your life-…oh it's you."

Roxas' voice instantly became flat, "I'm over a friend's house, what does it matter to you?"

He frowned his smile dissipating, "It's what you wanted wasn't it?" He scuffed his feet over Demyx's carpet, "Sora is a squealer" he snapped, "Why should I listen to you? I don't want to go back there."

He sighed, "Fine! I will be home soon, yeah whatever."

He hung up and the sour look remained on his face. Demyx stood up and winced complaining.

"Ouch pins and needles."

He tapped his foot against the carpet and Shy said from beside Zexion, "Was that Identical Kupo?"

Roxas sighed, "Sorry guys my idiot brother called, I have to get going."

Demyx pursed his lips and said, "Its nearly five Roxas, here I will give you a lift home." He strode to his desk and grabbed his keys and Zexion got off the bed, "I will come."

Roxas grabbed Shy and the three walked down the stairs.

Being the typical idiot Demyx was, he slid down the banister calling out, "I'm taking Roxas home Ma, I'll be back in a sec."

He pulled open the door and Roxas heard Sarah exclaim, "Bbye Roxas, don't be a stranger, you're welcome here any time."

He smiled as he walked out to the path and Demyx turned his head saying, "Ma likes you Roxas, welcome to the family."

Roxas couldn't help but blush as they piled into Demyx's piece of junk.

Demyx pulled out of the driveway and asked, "So where do you live Roxas?" The blonde looked up from Shy and said, "I live on Sunset Boulevard."

He noticed Demyx exchange a smile with Zexion and asked, "What, what's the matter with that?"

Demyx chuckled, "Oh its nothing, one of my friends live on Sunset Boulevard, you wouldn't have met him yet."

Roxas cocked his head slightly before Demyx stretched and said,

"Hey Roxas, today was fun, we have to meet up again sometime this week before the hellhole opens its fiery jaws."

Zexion shook his head sighing before reaching into the cup holders between the front seats. He pulled Demyx's phone out and handed it to Roxas,

"Here put your number in, he will forget otherwise."

Demyx pouted, "Aw Zexy, I'm not that bad."

Zexion scoffed rolling his eyes, "Dem, you would forget your own head if it wasn't screwed to your shoulders."

Roxas put in his number under Roxas, Zexion handed his phone over and he repeated the actions.

Then he handed over his Iphone and got Zexion's and Demyx's number. Zexion handed his phone back as Demyx pulled up into Sunset Boulevard and Roxas pointed out his house.

The car rolled to a stop and Roxas saw Cloud out the front with a motorbike that had been hidden in the garage. Demyx pulled up on said, "Wow, are you sure he isn't your twin Roxas?"

Roxas scowled and opened the door and shutting it before leaning in and saying, "Thanks for the lift Demyx, can't wait to hang out again."

To his surprise, Shy held out a tiny hand to Zexion who shook it. Shy said in his chiming voice, "Farewell Zexion, Shy will see you again."

Demyx waved and pulled away from the gutter and drove down the street and Roxas said down to Shy, "I know you would like Zexion Shy, I told you he was nice."

Schylar simply said, "Zexion is very much like Genesis back at home Kupo, Shy likes intellect minds."

Roxas rolled his eyes and walked over the grass until he was stopped at the front stairs by Cloud looking livid.

"Who were they?" He demanded

Roxas frowned looking up at his brother, "That was Demyx and Zexion, they are my new friends, do you have a problem with that?"

Cloud went to say something further but Roxas answered the question that was going to be said, "Sora didn't like them, they were nice to us but being the sook he is Sora walked away."

He pushed past Cloud saying, "You don't dictate me Cloud, at least I had the initiative to stay out in the Plaza and actually make friends." He let go of Shy and felt his phone vibrate.

He pulled it out ignoring the looks Sora gave him from the doorframe in the lounge room. He got a text from Demyx already and Roxas felt loved.

**Hey Roxas, just got a call from a friend, they're back in town and want to hang out tomorrow, if you want to come meet us at the park a couple of blocks down from your place, sorry I forget the name (: - Demyx**

Roxas smiled shutting the phone off before saying to Cloud as he walked in. "You wanted me out of the house, so I bloody well got out."

He stomped up the stairs with Shy in tow and as he approached his room, he slammed the door shut.

He wanted to be left alone.

Cloud tried not to get angry in front of Sora, but Roxas was frustrating him to the maximum and all he wanted to do was kick the shit out of his brother.

He turned to Sora, "He went out and made friends Sora, why did you just walk away?"

Sora scowled looking down at his feet, "Those kids are bad news Cloud, I just know it, I'm not going anywhere near them."

He turned around, "All I want is to go back home to Destiny Islands and be with Riku, Kairi and Aunt Lucrecia." He went to walk into the kitchen and Cloud snapped, "Not you too Sora!?"

Sora paused, "I tried to have good spirits about this Cloud, but I can't. Roxas has changed, I have changed and maybe it's better if we give Roxas back to Vincent." He felt betrayed and walked through the lounge room and through the kitchen.

Cloud heard the back door open and shut before he lurched to the wall and smashed his fists against it. He couldn't handle these brats, what was he supposed to do? How the hell could he keep this up until he got the money? The boys were driving him insane.

Eventually he would snap.

And he didn't care what twin got in his way.


	12. One Badass Bully

The park was empty when Roxas approached it the next day.

Demyx had been right when he had said that the park was a couple of blocks from his house. But he was immediately overcome with awkwardness when he saw nobody there.

He looked at his watch.

10 AM

He was on time.

He looked around the empty playground; it seemed so eerie without the usual laughter and playfulness of running and screaming kids.

In a slight breeze, a swing swung making a slight groaning sound and Roxas pulled his shirt down looking for any sign of life.

At 10:07 a car pulled up on the curb, spinning around Roxas saw Demyx's beat up car stop and only Demyx got out. He wasn't with Zexion.

He waved to Roxas and jogged over with a smile plastered over his face. "Hey Roxas" he breathed then looked around the empty park, "How long have you been standing here?"

Roxas smiled and shook his head, "Not long at all." He smiled to Demyx who raised a brow, "Where's your Moogle?" Roxas hadn't thought about bringing Shy, with more people being around and shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, "I left him at home, give him something good to read and he will stay where he is until he finishes it."

Demyx smiled lightly when Roxas' phone began to buzz in his pocket.

He pulled it out and saw Zexion's name blinking, giving a quizzical look to Demyx who got a pink face. Roxas answered.

"Hello Zexion?"

Zexion sounded slightly irritated when he spoke, _"Hello Roxas, I'm sorry to have called you but Demyx won't answer his phone."_ Roxas gazed at Demyx who shrugged his shoulders and whispered, "My phone went flat and I can't find my charger."

Roxas went back to the phone and Zexion continued on, _"Probably because he left his charger at my house and his phone is flat, I had forgotten that small fact_."

Roxas laughed and said, "Well Demyx is here at the park with me, so are you still coming?"

Zexion answered with his flat voice_, "Yes I am on my way, I will talk to Demyx later, bye Roxas."_

He hung up and Roxas burst out laughing when he put his phone down, "Jeez Dem, Zexion knows everything about you and what you will do?" He shook his head when Demyx scratched his head and said sheepishly, "Yeah, it's pretty scary isn't it?"

He settled back into his usual beaming grin and went towards the swings, "Come on, the others will be here soon, let's get some time in before chaos arrives!"

Roxas smiled, "Well with you here Demyx, chaos has already arrived" he chuckled and Demyx caught his teasing and mocked offended, "Oh thanks Roxas, I thought you were my friend and everything."

They went to the swings, sat down on the two out of the three and slowly began to swing. Roxas had the dreaded feeling that Demyx was going to blurt out questions at this opportune moment and refrained from sighing when Demyx swung the swing and asked innocently.

"Don't take this offensively Rox, but I wanted to ask, well maybe tell you something, I know Cloud is your older brother and stuff but I really don't see the guy being a suitable guardian."

Roxas swung silently, "How so?" he asked curiously.

Demyx seemed to have trouble with his words, he rubbed his hands through his erratic hair styled Mohawk. "Well he lived here for a while, I mean; I saw him out and about, telling you, he didn't live in the house you are living in now."

Roxas frowned "What the hell? What happened?"

Demyx shrugged keeping his gaze to the woodchips, "He had a bigger car, had that motorcycle and he lived in the upstate fancy houses."

Given a new insight, Roxas had to keep mental notes of this information and tell Vincent when he got the chance to talk to him later. When had Cloud gotten all the money to live the high life?

Demyx was unaware of Roxas' inner argument and continued, "Then he disappeared, sometimes days or weeks at a time, but he always came home, he always drove past my house."

Roxas was taking all this in. What had Cloud not told them? He had supposedly been broke when he had spoken to Lucrecia and Vincent. Said he had gone for the SOLDIER Reserve.

Demyx chuckled at his next statement that made Roxas soften and smile at his friend, "Well I'm glad that he left this time, because he bought you back." Demyx finally looked up and smiled lightly his cheeks going a slight shade of pink.

Letting go of the chain of the swing Roxas placed his hand on Demyx's shoulder saying in a low voice. "I'm so glad that you decided to talk to me in the Plaza, if I hadn't met you and your friends I would still be sulking in my room waiting for my family in Hollow Bastion to sign in on MSN."

Demyx smiled wider flashing his teeth before he started to swing, "Well I love to make new friends, and come on Roxas, you aren't a person everybody stumbles upon every day."

Roxas began to swing as well, "Is that because I'm the nephew of Vincent Valentine?"

Demyx chuckled, "No, Roxas in the real world, you are considered more his son, just wait till you are at school, you will have girls groveling at your feet and fan girls stalking you."

Roxas couldn't suppress a shudder at the thought before he unintentionally blurted out, "I'm not in for girls Dem." He felt a blush creeping up his neck but he didn't get shunned as he expected.

Demyx smiled and swung higher, "Oh, well that's totally fine, if you haven't noticed, me and Zexy are together". Roxas nodded and murmured, "Well I sort of guessed but I was ashamed to ask you."

He got a laugh instead and Demyx said, "Being Bi or Gay doesn't make you any different from the others who like girls."

"Oh I'm not gay" Roxas said feeling a blush crawl up his cheeks, "I'm just too busy for relationships you know?"

"Have you ever slept with anyone?" Demyx asked with a slight widen of his eyes.

"Yeah" Roxas chuckled, "By accident really, it was with Rikku back at Hollow Bastion, we were at a party and got drunk and…the rest is history."

Roxas enjoyed the comfortable feeling he got with Demyx, he was so accepting of anybody around him.

They swung in comfortable silence some more when they heard another voice come in snapping Demyx's face into a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Are you aware of how ridiculous you two look like swinging on those swings?"

Roxas dragged his feet in the woodchips until he stopped, as did Demyx. However, the other boy just threw himself off spraying woodchips everywhere and ran over to Zexion hugging him closely and plastering a large kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Zexy you pessimist, me and Roxas were only talking; besides the swings are fun." Roxas came over smiling sheepishly but Zexion had a tiny smile under his veil of dark hair.

"Good morning Roxas, I hope Demyx has not talked you into the depths of Oblivion?" Zexion said in a slightly warmer voice than that he used over the phone. Roxas shook his head and admitted, "We were only talking on how I was glad Demyx bought me over to meet you and your other friends."

Demyx unwound his arms from Zexion and said, "Roxas, they are your friends now as well, the rest of the gang are awesome, just don't get on their bad side." He wore a reassuring smile and Roxas said modestly, "Don't worry, I will be able to handle anything this group will throw at me."

He sounded smug but realised the abrupt face of Zexion who dodged away, instinct told Roxas to duck, an age-old experience of having insane friends back at Hollow Bastion.

This left Demyx to slow to react and he ended up with a face full of water.

Zexion smirked at Roxas and said, "I think you were right Roxas."

The blonde spun around to see three other kids approaching them, a burly looking guy clad in a bright orange shirt and cutoff jeans.

A girl with dyed blue hair followed with a sour look on her face and walked with a stance that Yuffie used when she was in martial arts mood.

Between the two, a large mean looking person threw and caught a water balloon repeatedly.

He was smiling cruelly and Demyx whined, "Seifer, did you have to do that?" The blonde came closer and Roxas was able to see heavy blue eyes under a tuft of blonde hair that was sticking out from underneath the beanie.

As his face rose into the light Roxas was able to see a long jagged scar slashed right across his face and Roxas winced at even trying to imagine what it would have felt like.

So were these friends?

Or were they the local bully group that demanded paid entry to the playground?

Sweeping a drastic long white cloak around himself the boy Seifer laughed before hurling the last water balloon at a this time to slow Zexion.

It splashed all over him and he groaned disdainfully.

Roxas was so glad he didn't bring Shy, his Moogle would have died from a heart attack by now.

Seifer cast a glance to Roxas who almost cringed away.

There was no way in hell that he was going to stand down to a bully.

"Looks like I was one water balloon short" he sneered and Demyx wrung some water out of his shirt. "Seifer that's Roxas, he is new to Twilight Town."

Roxas mumbled a hello still cautious about this guy who quirked his mouth up in amusement, "Roxas-?"

Taking a deep breath Roxas held out his hand and said in a bold voice, "I'm Roxas Strife."

His hand was taken and he was surprised to hear the cruel venom completely disappear from the guys voice, "Sweet Dem, you really know how to find them." Roxas was yanked forward into one of those guy hugs, when they bash shoulders.

He could swear he could hear his break when Seifer smashed up against him.

He looked to the other people who were smiling and the girl dropped out of her stance and said in a smooth, collected voice, "Hi there Roxas, I'm Fuu and this jackass here is Rai."

The burly guy nodded and waved briskly before Seifer let Roxas go and frowned looking around. "Hey where are the others? Luxord, Larxene or Marluxia?" Zexion ran his fingers through his wet hair and said, "They should be coming, I know that Axel and Reno aren't home yet, not until school I hear."

Seifer barked a harsh laugh and said, "Oh-ho Axel better bring his sorry ass back to school before I hunt him down and kick it there."

Eventually the atmosphere settled down and Roxas was able to signify that Seifer must be the big badass bully that no one should mess with. Deep down he was grateful that he was in his group, from his conversations, he liked to pick on the new kids that appealed to him.

As time progressed, the others joined in and as Larxene and Marluxia turned up, Roxas was able to know the sour and angry look that Larxene wore. She kind of stomped over and Demyx looked from the swing his smile dropping a little,

"Hey sis, what's the matter?"

She didn't answer them instead looking a little worried this time and Marluxia strolled over with his hands in his jeans and casually said, "She's late for that 'time' of the month." Demyx frowned and Larxene yelped, "Only a day! Don't go and blurt things out." She slapped his arm before running over and throwing herself at Seifer welcoming him back home.

So by then, Seifer had told everybody about his summer holidays and what he had done before returning to the hellhole. Faces were turned down at the thought and Seifer smacked Larxene on the arm retorting, "Oh you aren't coming back you bitch! I swear you have to come see us in your frees at college."

The relationship between Larxene and Seifer was too easy and Marluxia simply leant against the pole of the swing set and listened to the casual conversations.

Then right at the ends of all the conversations Roxas could gather one thing, the group was still missing one main person in particular, Axel.

He must be popular with everybody because he is all they spoke about and he could swear he could see the stars in Larxene's eyes when she did speak of him.

So who was this Axel?

Guess Roxas would have to wait and see.

* * *

Sora glanced at the clock above the TV

It was 12:10

Roxas had left around 10 earlier on and Sora had not heard a reply from his twin since. Around 11 Sora was able to hear the quiet calls of Roxas' Moogle searching for him but he was soon quiet.

But when that time clicked around, there was nothing on TV and Sora was indeed incredibly bored. He yawned loudly and ran his fingers through his spikes before heading to the foot of the steps pausing slightly when he heard the incredibly frightened yell of the Moogle yet again.

"Kupo?" its voice was unusually high and Sora could detect the obvious stress that it was in. From inside his brother's room there was a thump and another cry came out, then another thump.

Sora jumped up the stairs two at a time and flung open his brothers door to see the Moogle bristling and shaking like an autumn leaf. It was terrified of something, and it needed Roxas badly.

Sora was unsure of what to say opening his mouth and stepping back when the Moogle flew towards him baring sharp teeth and pulling his collar,

"Look-a-like must inform Shy of where Kupo is?"

When Sora didn't reply, the Moogle hissed then convulsed as another cry erupted out from the small body and the Moogle just dropped landing with a small soft thud on the floor.

Sora cursed to himself and gently picked the Moogle up. Roxas had vaguely said that he was going to the park. Hopefully, he would still be there.

* * *

Roxas swung on the swing some more before he murmured looking at his watch, "I have been gone for nearly two hours, Shy would start to get a little worried." From the swing next to him Demyx smiled, "Have to go home and get him Roxas?"

The blonde smiled at his friend and said casually, "Ha, I can't leave him alone for too long he has really bad separation anxiety, doesn't like being separated for too long. Some Moogle thing he told me about."

He got up and waved his hand to the others that looked at him curiously and Roxas simply said, "Don't worry guys, I just need to duck home and get somebody." He got looks of confusion from Seifer and his friends but the others smiled and waved him away.

Walking up the path going out the gate and alongside the road Roxas started to walk dragging his feet singing to himself. He looked up and started to pause when he saw a figure come hurtling down the street.

He frowned and recognised Sora, he hoped his brother hadn't come here to embarrass him. But worry snapped at him when his twin came closer and Roxas saw that he was holding something in his hands. He felt panic rush over him cursing and scolding himself.

He pulled up from his breathless brother whose blue eyes were wide with terror as he handed the limp Moogle over.

"It started to yell not too long ago, it was thumping everything, it had sharp teeth Roxas"

He sounded shaken up, "I didn't know Moogle had _sharp _teeth."

Roxas held the familiar weight of his Moogle and shook him gently; he knew that Shy would stress out and pass out from the brunt of it. He always did and Roxas continued to put him through it.

He shook the bundle in his arms, "Schylar, it's me, its ok I'm here now."

Roxas heard more footsteps come up behind him and saw Sora back away his eyes darkening with distaste.

"Dude! You have a Moogle?" Seifer looked into his arms and Roxas sighed, "Yes I have a Moogle, I saved him and yes, he is one that needs very special care, and I have neglected him yet again."

Slightly Shy stirred and Roxas urged him on, "Hey Schylar, Shy I'm here now, you didn't have to stress out over such a little thing." His smile was pained and Shy shook his head and made an adorable little noise that made Larxene and Fuu melt.

Roxas hugged him tightly, "Man I'm sorry Shy, I was walking home just this very instant to come and get you." His Moogle was indignant, "Kupo knows very well that Shy does not like being left alone for so long."

His little red ball bristled tickling Roxas' chin and Roxas said, "but I knew you would get scared if you met so many people at once."

Shy surprised him, "Schylar is brave around other people, Shy can handle it." Then his voice became soft and frightened again, "Shy just doesn't like being so far away from Kupo, it scares Shy."

Roxas sighed deeply and Seifer murmured, "it's like taking care of a child."

Zexion glared at him and stated, "Moogle's are difficult to take care of regardless Seifer, they live in Clans, but in Schylar's case he was abandoned and tortured. Roxas saved him and he has nobody else. Moogle's rely on companionship; otherwise they will pine and waste away."

Roxas nodded hugging Shy closer after his bristling had settled down, "Shy is just a lot worse than that, he's clingy arent you Shy?" He attempted a soft joke with the Moogle who just huffed and Roxas shook his head.

"He's pissed" he pulled Shy away and handed him to Zexion much to everybody's surprise. Even Shy.

But the Moogle looked up and said in a small questioning voice, "G-greetings Z-Zexion?"

Shy gazed back to Roxas who said, "Come on Shy, it's time to be brave."

Roxas looked around, saw that his brother had disappeared from sight and shook his head slightly. He turned around when he heard Seifer groan and pop his shoulders. "Hey, how about we go back and fool around at my house, I'm sure we have time to kill before we are forced to go back to the hell hole people so laughably call school."

He spun his cloak around and Demyx said, "Well alright, well Seifer I drove here, because unlike you guys, I live far away."

Seifer snorted, "Fine whatever, meet you at my house."

Roxas was gestured to the car by Demyx and walked towards it with Zexion, secretly over the moon that he had found a decent group of friends that he would have when he went to school in Twilight Town.

* * *

Sora walked around the block when he heard Roxas and his group of spaz' left. You could totally tell that the other blonde with the blue beanie was a bully, he was a nasty guy that Sora knew he had to avoid at school.

How Roxas could be his friend completely eluded his twin, but Roxas was no better. Sora could comprehend that Roxas was worried, it was evident in his eyes, then he was distracted but his so called friends.

Walking through all the buildings Sora found himself back at the park. The other kids had gone and the playground was silent.

Until Sora saw a bunch of kids walking and talking towards it, they were laughing and they hit the playground. Sora was hesitant to go over; he stopped at the park gate and watched. They were normal kids, laughing and talking and Sora didn't get any bad vibes coming from them.

A blonde boy turned around and saw Sora and frowned slightly until he waved and called, "Hey, are you new here?"

Sora sunk his teeth into his lip and was overcome with the urge to run away but he found himself instead nodding. The boy walked over accompanied by a small brunette girl in an orange shirt and cut of cargo pants. She smiled brightly and said leaning on the fence.

"Hello, I'm Olette, it's nice to see a new face around here every so often."

The boy smirked then shook Sora's hand vigorously, "I'm Hayner, it's like what Olette said it's not every day some new kids turn up."

Sora smiled lightly and said, "I'm Sora." He was rewarded by large smiles and Olette threw herself from the fence and gestured him over, "Well come meet the others Sora, there isn't very much of us, but they are awesome."

Sora felt shy all of a sudden and Hayner pulled him towards the playground that had been previously occupied by Roxas and his great big gang of bullies. The sight of another boy and another girl greeted Sora. The boy had spiky black hair, thinking he could make a statement with a sweatband, vaguely resembling a pineapple.

Though crude, Sora kept it to himself and saw a pale, delicate looking girl holding a large red notebook. She looked up and Sora was shocked to see that she looked like Kairi. She had incredibly large blue eyes and she smiled at him gently.

Hayner knocked his shoulder.

"So intro's, Sora these are the guys."

He pointed to the others, "Pence and Naminé, this is Sora, moved here not too long ago." He received hellos of all sorts and Olette danced in front of Sora swinging her hands together and smiling innocently, "So where did you come from Sora?"

Sora smiled and said in a small voice, "I moved from Destiny Islands, came here to live with my brothers."

Naminé looked at him from the swing and said, "Your brother? Where is he?"

Sora grimaced and said in a short voice, "He has other friends, personally I don't like them."

Olette and Hayner looked to each other then said in unison, "What friends?"

Sora scoffed, "oh some guy with a long white coat, a guy with funny pink hair and there's more."

He quickly saw Naminé flinch before Olette tsked and shook her head, "That's a bad group to hang around, Seifer is a jerk, really nasty."

Hayner folded his arms across his chest and Pence piped up from next to Naminé on the swings, "Don't get Seifer angry, stay right away from him."

Hayner looked to Sora and said stoutly "Just pretend you don't exist around him, he likes to target people like us." Olette sighed, "Just wait till school gets back, then it's going to be hell for everybody, we didn't think Seifer was coming back from Juvie this time."


	13. He's Axel, Got it Memorized

It was five to eight.

First day of bloody school and Roxas was going to miss the bus.

He scoffed down his breakfast, trying not to choke, Sora had had already left to go to the bus stop five minutes ago.

All Roxas could do was curse to himself for sleeping in so late. Throwing his bowl into the sink with a clattering racket, he left the kitchen and bounded up the stairs. He threw open his door and ran to the bed and picked up his bag that Schylar had most gratefully put in new schoolbooks and pencil case.

"Come on Shy?" Roxas grabbed Schylar and the Moogle exclaimed, "Kupo is going to miss the bus, its right outside the stop, where look-a-like is". Roxas grumbled, "Oh thanks Shy." Glancing out the window, Roxas saw the bus pulling up at the stop up the street and flew down the stairs. He wrenched open the door and jumped down the front steps only to go sprawling onto the grass on top of somebody else.

"Whoa" was the surprised exclamation and another helped Roxas to his feet.

"Where are you running off to in such a hurry Roxas?"

Roxas looked up to see Zexion and Demyx, Demyx was being pulled off the grass and he couldn't help but go red, "Oh man, I'm sorry Demyx."

His friend smiled at him dusting himself off, "Not a prob, we were going to come give you a lift to school."

Roxas saw the bus rumble past and Zexion said with a small smile on his face, "Well I am going to guess that he does need this lift."

Roxas adjusted his pack and said, "Thanks guys, I didn't expect you guys to drive all the way here to take me to school."

Demyx waved him off, "Ah dude, don't worry about it, Zexion doesn't live to far away from you and Seifer, it's my daily route." He smiled and Roxas felt the gratitude well up in his chest for his friends. Man he was lucky to have found them.

Zexion chuckled slightly as Demyx bounded to the car, he looked to Roxas, "He is so excited to go back, all I got last night were messages from him exclaiming how excited he was to go back and how he couldn't sleep."

Zexion looked from Roxas to Schylar hovering next to Roxas' head and said in a soft voice, "Good Morning Schylar, Are you excited about school today?"

He was so nice to the Moogle.

Schylar spoke to Zexion lightly, "Schylar regards school in a matter of dislike, and as long as it holds a place where they store books Shy is happy." Roxas chuckled and Zexion said, "Do you like to read Shy?"

He didn't get an answer this time so Roxas filled him in, "He loves books Zexion, it will keep him occupied for ages if it suits him". They walked towards the car, Demyx beeped to horn in from the front seat. He waved them in frantically and Zexion opened the door and slid into the front seat, Roxas imitating him into the back.

Demyx pulled out into the street and went down the road, the conversation started there.

"Larxene and Marluxia will be there to say goodbye to everyone, it sure is going to be different without them."

He sighed dramatically then perked up and laughed adding right away, "oh man, I'm so joking, now I'm big fish in the school for our family name." He banged his hands on the steering wheel and cheered.

Man, how could one person be so excited about school?

They drove down another wider road where the traffic and trams became more common and Demyx swerved down into another road.

"Always hate the traffic though" he remarked.

This was the chance for Roxas to look out the window and see the school come into view on a full day like this. There were kids and people everywhere, it was alight with life and activity and a pit formed in the bottom of his stomach.

Hollow Bastion High would be alive, but here he was

In Twilight Town

Demyx made a car noise swerving into the school car park and pulled into a spot near the exit of the school. A couple of spaces were left there, great ones at that as well.

Zexion chuckled, "they will always leave our spots wont they"? Demyx pulled up and yanked his handbrake up spinning around to grab his pack. Throwing off the seatbelt Demyx jumped out leaving a dizzying wave of excitement behind him.

Zexion sighed and Roxas forced himself to come out of the car and step out into the car park.

The sun seemed to dazzle, mocking the prison they were about to embark in. Why did that always happen? Nice days while you were stuck in school!

Suddenly feeling awkward and shy Roxas pulled Schylar into his arms obscuring the tiny Moogle from view. He didn't know how people would react to him yet. Or yet, how would people react around Roxas himself?

He was a new kid, he earned the stares coming at him. Demyx strutted along waving to others as he went.

Zexion walked behind, head down carrying a large pile of books that nearly hid him from view.

Then there was Roxas

As they walked through the car park, Demyx suddenly stopped and let out a long and impressed whistle, "Wow, Zexy get a load of this, Axel got his bike re-done, Reno would flip if he found out the real amount of that retouch."

Roxas crowded over and his jaw dropped at the car park in front of him.

It was a massive black motorbike, sleek design like Cloud's but had flames flaring dramatically over the sides, it stood out that's for sure.

It would have cost an absolute fortune.

Roxas smirked despite himself and thought of Cloud's bike. Compared to that beast it appeared as a broken tricycle, the thought made Roxas laugh to himself on the inside. He looked over to Zexion when the boy sighed hoisting up his books, "Well let's see how much Axel himself has changed."

They turned from the car park and into the side gates of the school, past the outside of the office.

There was a long open corridor covered by a canopy, Roxas was still acutely aware of all the other kids looking at him.

"Look at the new kid."

"Oh my god! Is he holding a doll?"

"No, oh my gosh, it's a Moogle!"

"A real Moogle?"

Demyx walked though into the clearing of the paved playground and pointed to a large set of seats under the trees in the corner of the grassed area.

"There's our most popular spot Roxas, are you ready for a day at Twilight High?"

Roxas couldn't find a good enough answer, words where whizzing in his head in such a blur he couldn't even decipher his surroundings.

He nodded instead.

Demyx smiled smugly around to the other kids, "Oh don't you love the fresh meat Zexy? Seifer's going to have a field day." Zexion mumbled something that nobody could hear and continued to walk.

As they reached the bench, the trio simultaneously threw down their packs and books making the bench underneath them crash at the noise. Demyx raised his hands above his head and said in a loud voice, "Although its school, I will be so happy to see everybody again."

Not two minutes later there was a girlish giggle, "Well, Well good morning Roxas. Are you looking forward to the start of hell?" Roxas rolled his eyes; he didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

Larxene went to the other end of the large bench sidling in, it was her spot, Marluxia was beside her and smiled, "Morning all." Roxas smiled, "This place can't be that bad, I mean who will stand up to us?"

Demyx jumped up on his seat holding out his arms and drawing attention to himself, "Nobody that's who!" He said, "We are the big guns here Roxas, we make the rules." Demyx smiled toothily before jumping down when they heard the voice of none other than Seifer.

"You have it wrong weenie, _I _make the rules around this joint." Seifer came around and smacked Roxas' head in greeting before sitting down next to him.

Demyx pouted, "Why did you call me a weenie? I'm not a weenie." He looked to Zexion and got no support.

Seifer snorted and dug into his bag to pull out a black drink bottle and took a drink. He threw it to the bench before retorting, "So take your bet on who you think will suffer under my wrath today?"

Roxas shrugged as Fuu and Rai sat on the side closest to Seifer, Demyx just whined, "I can't believe you called me a weenie." He was smacked by his sister who demanded, "Dem, shut your gob, you're a weenie _got it_?" Her voice went menacing and Demyx shut his mouth.

It was Zexion who answered, "I believe it will be some new kid who doesn't know the rules, don't know the _boss, _if I'm correct." He gazed to Seifer who smirked and cracked his knuckles, "ooh yeah, I'm so ready, come lets pump it up a little."

Roxas was aware of all the eyes boring on the group as more and more kids filled up the area. Some groups were reclaiming their old spots, but giving their group a wide berth. Giving them space.

It didn't stop Roxas from watching his surrounds at what people began to actually sit around them. Some kids were greeted as they sat down at the bench. So there were more friends after all.

After a moment, Larxene gasped drawing Roxas' attention, She leant over and clung to Marluxia's arm tightly, she groaned, "Oh if I wasn't already married!"

Her bright green eyes widened and Roxas was dying of curiosity and turned around in his seat, cerulean eyes set ablaze.

He swear he could make up a theme music at this entrance, a tall thin man about a year or so older than Roxas himself, strode towards them. He held himself composed but at the same time, his whole body seemed to scream, _'Look at me, I'm the Badass Punk, love me!'_

He held an almost cruel smirk and his deep emerald eyes glinted maliciously. Despite his punk look, it was his hair that stood out. Like a prairie fire in the black of night.

His bright crimson spikes were in a frenzy and flayed out dramatically at the back of his head.

Roxas' jaw dropped, guy or not, he was god damn, no, drop dead sexy.

Demyx snickered from behind him, "Roxas shut your mouth, you look like a weenie" he chuckled using repetition from the earlier conversation.

Roxas snapped his jaw shut feeling like a complete and utter moron. He motioned towards the man.

"Is that-?"

Demyx nodded.

"Yep, Roxas, meet Axel."

The whole playground seemed to freeze, everybody watched until Demyx stood up and shouted waving, "Hey Axel, man, love the makeover." As Axel approached he high fived Demyx and fell heavily into the seat next to Roxas' left hand side.

He froze as Axel said in an almost lazy drawl, "How's it going Dem, how were your holidays."

He saluted Seifer in a short wave then his green eyes swept the table at his friends before he caught sight of Schylar sitting on the bench in front of Zexion. His brow rose, "Hey Zex," he pointed to Schylar, "Is that yours?" he looked to Demyx then said in a sharper voice, "Dem I frickin told you if you brought toys to school again I would pound-…."

Demyx shook his head, "it's not a toy Axel, it's a real Moogle."

Roxas shrunk down further, hoping he would melt through the grass before anybody noticed. But that was instantly dashed when Demyx added, "That's Schylar, he belongs to Roxas.

Shock overwhelmed him at being mentioned, he ducked his head when Seifer clapped him on the back and Larxene laughed, "Axel you really know how to make a dramatic first impression."

Axel looked down from his lazy posture right at the tangled golden spikes of Roxas. He watched a little more when the head began to rise and emerald locked into sapphire blue. Axel smirked, "Well hello there."

Roxas felt his heart clog up in his throat and he choked out, "Oh, um, ha, Hi, I'm, er Roxas." He immediately averted his eyes down from Axel who laughed in a smooth voice, "Oh I am sorry, did _I _do that?"

Now he was being sarcastic

Roxas felt his cheeks go red hot and Axel laughed again, along with Demyx and Seifer.

"Roxas, what's going there?" Demyx laughed and Seifer pushed his shoulder, "Don't get embarrassed by that tool Roxas, he does that to everybody."

Roxas gulped and lifted his head slowly his eyes focusing on the swaying form of Schylar who was watching Axel intently.

Suddenly the Moogle jumped forward landing right on Axel. The red head shouted out in surprise ready to throw Shy off.

Zexion was the one who shouted out in alarm and Roxas was startled into looking back at Axel. Shy looked down on him, "Look Kupo, look."

Before the Moogle could finish, a terribly embarrassed Roxas snatched him off Axel apologising, "Oh god, I'm so sorry about that, Schylar has not done that before, oh god I'm-…"

He shut his mouth as Axel held up his hand to shut him up "Quiet"! He said with his green eyes wide and amused. "He's your Moogle?"

Roxas nodded.

Axel looked down at Shy, bending closer he examined the tiny creature before saying, "I thought I recognised you" he poked Schylar's forehead and the Moogle exclaimed, "You're a good one, Kupo you have to-" Roxas covered his mouth and looked to Axel,

"You said you recognised Schylar, how did-?"

Axel shut him up again before leaning back and said, "I was at Hollow Bastion for the holidays visiting my father, I know who you are- Roxas Strife." He chuckled at the shock coming from the blonde and continued, "I know your Uncle, Aunt and your cousin."

Roxas was overcome with surprise before he stuttered out, "H-how do you know my family?"

Axel laughed his eyes glistening, "My dad works for Vincent Valentine, you should know, the owner of the ShinRa Electric Power Company, Rufus Shinra? Well he is my old man.

Now Roxas saw the resemblance, he mentally kicked himself when he recognized Axel. He had never spoken to him, only seen him from a disntance. Not that he really bothered to care at those times anyway.

Before there was another word to come out between the two, a group of girls came squealing over. Four of them stopped in front of Axel, who put on his cool guy façade again lounging back against the bench.

"Hi Axel" the first one gushed, "Wow I totally love the makeover."

The second one smiled brightly, "Back for another school year?"

Then the third one, "Have you changed your mind yet Axel? Come to the dark side for a while?"

The girls giggled and Axels hand came up and he said, "Nope sorry ladies, Axel is not interested this year, not for sale for your lot." He shook his head and the girls laughed and sighed, "Oh dear," the fourth one sighed going pink from smiling, "Well think about it honey, the girls would love to hear from you."

They blew kisses as they walked away and Roxas was able to hear Seifer complain about the wannabes.

He continued until Roxas saw Axels eyes go sharp, he straightened up and barked grabbing everybody's attention.

"Seifer! Stop Global Whining!"

Seifer scowled and Larxene watched the girls sit down at the other end of the playground before snapping, "Idiots, they will never get over the fact that half the guys in this group are more bent than a rainbow! Jeez." She smiled as she looked up to Marluxia and said in a sweet voice, "Except you."

Demyx made a noise of disgust then pointed out, "Hey, Luxord's here."

Axel smiled and turned back to Roxas, "So, newbie, did the others fill you in?" Roxas had no clue at what he meat and Axel chuckled, "Thought so." He smirked, "Around here, we are known as the 'Crown Group' courtesy of all the losers that surround us, you're lucky you are with us kid."

They looked back around the playground where Roxas instantly saw the lost and alone figure of Sora wandering the grounds with a school schedule and map that he had gotten.

Roxas clenched his teeth and prayed that his goofy brother wouldn't come over and embarrass himself with these people.

Roxas quickly gazed to Seifer who was talking to Rai, Sora needed to stay right away from Seifer.

The bell rung and Axel clapped Roxas on the back, "Well welcome to the group Roxas, whatever you do, stay out of the way and you won't die." At that, he got up and simply left the bench. Demyx hugged his sister goodbye and she said, "Have fun in senior little bro."

Seifer hauled Roxas up and said in a sneer, "Better watch yourself Strife, school isn't that nice of a place." Roxas laughed and Seifer let a smile decorate his face, he clapped his shoulder, "Now scat, go get your class schedule you tart."

The three left and Roxas was able to see kids dart away from the towering figures of those three, fear etched on their faces. Seifer made a good impression.

Roxas was approached by Demyx, Zexion and Luxord and found himself asking, "Does Seifer bully the same kids?"

Luxord laughed, putting a deck of cards in his school pants, "He bullies a kid every day, he doesn't care who it is, but that's Seifer, just be glad he isn't picking on you."

Roxas and is now small group of friends were first year seniors and they had to get a schedule from the school hall. The principal was a towering giant of a man that Roxas didn't hear the name of, something beginning with the letter 'L.'

They received their schedules and with dread filling him Roxas read his timetable and saw what first term subjects he had to endure.

Maths

English

Science

Art

Commerce

Drama

Music

Somewhere alright, Demyx leant over, "Don't worry, you get to change them next term, just see how you like them first." His nose crinkled, "Yuck! Commerce, definitely change that, other than that you are in my classes."

Roxas was glad for that.

Luxord was in his Maths and English

Zexion was in his Science, Maths and English

Demyx, Maths, Science, Art, Drama and Music

Roxas would just have to wait and see who else would be in his classes, first and second year seniors were in mixed classes for the less serious ones like Drama and Art. Embarrassed, Roxas found himself fervently hoping that Axel would be in at least one of his classes.


	14. Laying down the Laws

Roxas realised that he had hated Maths.

Looking around the class of nervous seniors Roxas saw the teacher come in, a little woman that seemed eternally frazzled and large black glasses.

She pushed her way to her desk, placed down her folders and looked to the crowd milling in front of the whiteboard.

"Oh-er, alright class, choose a seat, but mind you it will change during the term."

Roxas smiled at the rows of desks and he heard Demyx hiss to them, "Get the row at the back, quick, before some loser gets it."

Roxas had Demyx, Zexion and Luxord in his class and Roxas hurried ahead to get the back row that everybody seemed to favour.

When everybody was seated, the teacher opened her roll, her large brown eyes darting over all the different faces. She jumped a foot in the air when Demyx suddenly called out, "Are you new here Miss?"

Roxas had to snort, and the teacher went a slight shade of pink before stammering out her answer, "Y-yes I am, now let's get on with the class roll."

Demyx called out again.

"Where'd you come from Miss?"

She didn't answer him this time, instead giving him a warning glance.

Zexion smacked Demyx and told him to shut up, he simply smiled and Roxas pulled out what was to be his Maths book.

Demyx crinkled his nose and said in a somewhat disgusted voice, "Yuck! Roxas, are you really going to _do _work in this blasted class?"

From beside him Zexion pulled out his book and said in a calm voice, "Why wouldn't he Demyx? If we want to pass school?"

Demyx scoffed at this remark then his voice became childish, "Oh don't worry Zexy, you are in my class, I can copy your notes."

Roxas laughed and rolled his eyes opening to the first page scrawling in his messy hand,

MATHS.

He put down the pencil and Shy who was in his lap squirmed uncomfortably. He didn't have time to ask where the library was, so now Roxas was stuck in three classes with a fidgeting Moogle.

Three times, he had been asked in Maths alone why he had bought a toy to class, All he could do was scowl and shake his head exclaiming that it was _not _a doll.

It was Schylar and that was that.

When the horrible period of Maths had ended, Roxas was crowded along the hallway and into the classroom where he had English. As he was walking adjusting Shy Roxas heard his name being called out.

He turned around and sighed inwardly when he saw Sora push through the crowd and walk beside him, a large grin on his face.

"What do you have now"? He asked hoisting his bag up and looking at his brother.

Roxas looked around then muttered quickly, "Umm, English, Sora you shouldn't really be hanging-."

He was cut off by Sora's bright voice, "English? Sweet you're in my class."

Roxas refrained from groaning as they reached English Room 9.

Habit made Roxas walk to the middle row, he sat at the end. Sora came in and sat on his left and a girl with large blue eyes and long blonde hair came in and sat next to Sora.

At least his brother had made a friend at least.

The teacher was another short woman with bright, dyed magenta hair with a sharp mouth.

As lost students began to find their way into class with sheepish looks on their faces, Roxas heard something click on the back of his chair. He ignored it, then there was another little click. Something skittered over Sora's desk, Shy jumped up onto the desk and grabbed it, it was a red skittle.

Something hit Roxas at the back of his head and fell down his shirt. Sora gazed at him as Roxas fidgeted with his shirt until a green skittle fell out.

Roxas spun around to see who the culprits were. His frown fell when he saw Luxord and Zexion sitting in the back row.

Luxord had the telltale red packet of skittles in his lap. He smiled crookedly and gestured him to an empty seat between him and Zexion.

Taking his chances, Roxas bundled together his items, leapt out of the seat and dashed towards his friends.

He got away with it and he settled down between Luxord and Zexion who smiled at his success.

Luxord chuckled as Shy scrambled around on Roxas' lap and sat under the desk eyeing the packet of skittles sitting on Luxord's lap. The blonde watched the Moogle intently.

Then suddenly, Luxord jerked the red packet scaring the daylights out of Schylar who thumped up against the desk, still with his gaze on the skittles, giving Luxord the occasional glance. The staring contest went on for about another minute before Luxord finally gave in and handed the packet to the Moogle.

Shy dug in and Roxas quickly said thankyou before instantly turning down and telling Shy to quiet down. The teacher eyed him sternly but having no clue what his name was she simply barked in a nasally voice, "Back Row! Quiet."

Zexion frowned at being told off and pulled his English book out, the teacher continued to frown at them.

She was a bitch of a teacher.

It didn't take long for the assessment calendar to come out for English. Roxas saw immediately that he had an assessment due mid-term. The teacher handed them a book that was to be read for their assignment.

Roxas scoffed, not that he didn't read, school text just sucked major time.

Straight under the pencil case.

From the middle row, Sora sighed and let his head fall into his hands. Naminé looked a little concerned before she ripped out half a page from her book and quickly wrote in neat and elegant writing.

"_Hey are you alright? Who was that boy anyway?"_

Sora lifted his head slightly at the note before picking up his pen and he scrawled in reply, _"I'm sorry Naminé, I didn't tell you, that was my twin Roxas."_

He passed the note back and Naminé scanned it over until she wrote delicately,

"_Roxas… I have heard that name before?"_

She gave Sora a questioning glance, he sighed, he didn't really have to say anything so he simply nodded his head.

Naminé grew red then scribbled on the paper.

"_He's hanging out with Zexion; he would have to definitely know my brother."_

Sora quirked a brow, Naminé wrote.

"_Demyx is my older brother, well, not my older brother, you can call us twins if you want to."_

She shook her head going redder before she finally scribbled,

"_Why did Roxas come here? I thought he lived in Hollow Bastion?"_

Sora nodded and wrote keeping an eye on the teacher

"_Family reasons."_

Naminé sighed then wrote forlornly

"_Too bad he met my brother, people in the 'Crown Group' arent nice people at all, especially Seifer."_

Sora sighed inwardly, but he didn't dare let Naminé hear it, what the hell had Roxas gotten himself into. It wouldn't be long until those people start leeching off him because he was basically the son of Vincent Valentine.

After English was another drag of a class of Science, the teacher was a freaky old coot with long blonde hair and twitchy green eyes.

Dr. Vexen Snr.

Roxas couldn't help but shudder, "Snr?" He hoped he didn't have a junior version of him somewhere around the school.

Science was the class so far to have a seating plan; Roxas was seated beside some girl with curly brown locks and green eyes. She smiled at him and Roxas introduced himself to find out that the girls name was Olette.

So uncomfortably, Roxas seeked out his now three friends again, Demyx was fidgeting in the front row next to the girl that had been sitting next to Sora in English. Luxord was in the corner of the middle row, flicking some cards around and Zexion sat up the back calmly writing down the notes from the overhead projector.

He had to laugh when Demyx was asked three times to start his work, he picked up his pen, wrote a sentence then got distracted and put his pen down. Only to repeat the action. The blonde girl looked concerned when the teacher came back over and she hid her head as Demyx was yelled at.

Recess was another disaster, kids milled around everywhere impossible for Roxas to get to his locker. It took him ten minutes to wrestle through the laughing group of senior students and another five until he realised that he may as well get his book out for the next two classes.

Art

The Art studio was rather empty when Roxas came and sat at a paint-splattered table near the door. It used to be a bright apple green but years of paint had congregated leaving it a collage of brightly different paint splatters.

The same girl from English and Science with the blonde hair was in his Art class as well and she sat up the front at the table near the whiteboard.

The teacher was a man with a shaved head and a rather short bloke with a cheerful personality. He advised that the second year Seniors were out preparing the hall in this period so the class would be empty with only the first years.

Not that it mattered; there were eleven first year seniors anyway.

Throughout the class, Roxas kicked himself when the teacher advised that a lot of time and effort were put into Art and there would be four major projects over a two term semester. The first art project they were given was a sheet describing their project.

They were working with clay.

Great, just what Roxas wanted wasn't it.

After another 45 minutes of agony and torture, Roxas opened his timetable to see where his next class was located.

'Human Movement Centre 1-Drama Room.'

Picking his pack up Roxas got the uneasy feeling that he was being watched and he turned his head around just as the blonde girl quickly glanced away and picked up a bright red art folder and hiding her blushing pink face.

Roxas carried a paint covered Shy out of the classroom, still trying to hide the small Moogle. Kids had really started to get on his nerves when they retorted that he was carrying a doll.

Walking down the stone canopy past the art rooms Roxas walked up though the teacher car park and towards the music room when he saw Sora walking towards the sport hall. Roxas caught up exclaiming,

"Hey what do you have now? Sport?"

Sora looked up startled from his timetable and shook his head, "Nope, I have Drama, do you have sport?"

Roxas let his face fall slightly then said through gritted teeth, "No, I have Drama as well."

Sora didn't notice his befallen mood and continued in a bright voice, "Awesome, well this is the HMC, or-" he laughed, "The Human Movement Centre I believe it's called."

They opened up the glass doors and right down the corridor Roxas was able to see another set of glass doors with a gymnasium.

Sora pointed out to a blue door halfway down the hall and exclaimed, "There's the first Drama room, Olette showed me where it was when she had to go to dance."

Sora pulled open the door and Roxas stepped in pulling Shy up.

"ROXAS!"

His name was shouted and the blonde startled up first only to see Sora skitter away over the carpet.

Roxas looked up and let a bright smile decorate his face. Up at the end of the room sitting on the big black boxes were

Seifer

Axel

Demyx

Luxord

Zexion

And Rai

They all cheered and clapped as Roxas come in and Axel unfolded his long legs and strode over clapping his hands over Roxas' shoulders,

"This Drama Class is going to be totally awesome; nearly the whole group is here". Seifer snorted, "Only Fuu had to chicken out and do Recreational Sport instead."

Roxas turned his gaze slightly to see Sora sit beside the girl, Olette and the _same _girl with the long blonde hair.

Only then did Demyx sigh following Roxas' gaze.

"Oh _great, _Naminé is in another one of my classes."

_Naminé _

That rung a bell, Roxas said, "Is that your sister then?" He received a nod in reply and Luxord snorted, "Is that why old creepy Vexen sat you next to your sister in science dude?"

Demyx scowled and Axel laughed as he sat back down on the black blocks giving Roxas an acid green stare. "Well our main group is almost here, better than the other losers who think they can be us."

Roxas put down his pack and sat Schylar up on one of the black blocks smiling as the little Moogle glanced around the room wearily before looking at Axel.

"Kupo wished that fire-hair was in his class."

Roxas went red and Axel laughed glancing at the Moogle, "Fire-Hair? Oh come on, you can come up with a better nickname, if not… just call me Axel."

Schylar cocked his head before repeating slowly, "Ax-el."

The red head smirked and Roxas shook his head disbelievingly before shooting Axel an accusing glare, "What the hell are you doing to my Moogle? This isn't Schylar that I know."

At his joke, Shy spun around and exclaimed in a horrified voice, "It is Schylar Kupo, I am Schylar."

Demyx laughed at the antics of his friends and turned his head as the teacher bounded in. A lady with a bright and bubbly persona, a perfect drama teacher. Roxas smiled as he settled in between his friends, this was going to be an awesome year.

* * *

Sora walked with Naminé and Olette to their lockers when the lunch bell rang. Olette and remarked that everybody runs to the cafeteria to scoff down their lunch and be ready to go into the playground when the outside bell went.

To avoid the chaos, the three dawdled down the bright lighted hallway and reached the girls lockers before Naminé turned around to Sora and said matter-of-factly, "Roxas is in a lot of my classes" Olette turned her head and exclaimed, "He has to sit next to me in science, he smells real good."

She smirked as Sora scrunched his eyes shut and whined, "_why _do you have to say that about my _brother_?"

He huffed folding his arms over his chest and his friends laughed. Naminé pulled his arm and said, "Come lets go, Hayner and Pence are probably at our table wondering where we are."

The three walked briskly to the cafeteria where the food line had diminished and Naminé pulled Sora along after her saying, "let's get our food and sit down already."

Sora realised that Olette had gotten something out of her pack and was walking to a table right at the end of the cafeteria where his other friends sat.

Getting his lunch, Sora opened his can of soft drink and taking a long drink. His nose scrunched as a result and Naminé laughed as they walked down the crowd of tables full of eating and talking kids of all years.

Sora was talking all the way, until his foot hit something solid. He fell forward and all his food and all his can of soft drink splattered all over the poor people who had been sitting there.

Sora looked down at his feet watching the soft drink pool on the floor apologising before his heart hit the floor when he heard the exclamation of a small voice.

"Are you alright Kupo?"

'_Oh no.'_

There were two cries of protest and anger and as Sora looked up, he winced as he saw the red head Axel stand up flicking food of his leather jacket, anger filling his emerald eyes.

"My new JACKET!" he yelled and Sora saw Roxas lifting a sodden shirt away from him giving him a hard and annoyed glare.

Sora picked up his now empty tray holding it closely as Axel towered over him and roared ferociously in his face, "What the hell were you thinking you little jerk off?"

Before Sora could stammer out a remark, another shadow loomed above him, his eyes went wide and round as Seifer pushed him back roughly.

"Wanna pick a fight eh? Little Punk!"

Sora stumbled over his feet still clutching his tray and Seifer snarled, "You should know not to mess with us."

Before the bully could say something else to Sora, Hayner had come over defending his friend.

The whole cafeteria was watching, anticipation gleaming in all their eyes.

Hayner jumped next to Seifer pushing him aside, "He's new Seifer, leave him alone."

Seifer smirked to his friends before his face went savage and he grabbed Hayner's head and pushing him back roughly on the table behind them.

"Keep your girlfriend out of this," he shouted.

Hayner went sprawling onto the other kids table splattering food everywhere and that's where Seifer laid the first punch into Sora.

Sora quickly lifted up the tray, but it was flimsy and Seifer's fist cascaded into his face making the metal clang and dent back into Sora's face.

Dazed and scared Sora dropped the tray and all around them kids erupted out into chants.

"Fight, Fight!"

Seifer took the egging and hit Sora again, his fist smashing into Sora's face. He dropped and that's where Seifer brought in the kicking.

All around kids laughed and crowded around knocking the 'Crown' people out.

Roxas got up, "Seifer" he exclaimed, "Stop it, please" he was pushed back and his protests were ignored.

He looked around wildly and saw Naminé running to Demyx and Zexion begging them to do something. Her blue eyes swam with tears and from behind him, Olette and a fat boy with black hair helped a staggering Hayner up.

Meanwhile in the fray, his brother was being bashed.

Roxas looked up at Axel and shouted desperately over the commotion, "Axel, please, stop him, that's my brother."

Axel didn't hear his last remark and shouted down grinning, "The little idiot is getting what he deserved".

Roxas had been rendered useless and with a now panicking Schylar, Roxas was relieved to see two teachers and the Principal rush over and pull Seifer aside and pick up the battered form of Sora.

The crowd around them dissipated instantly at the booming voice of the principal. He held the collar of Sora who was nursing a broken nose, he pointed directly to individual students.

"You" he pointed to Seifer,

"You" Axel

"You" Hayner

"And you" Roxas.

Roxas felt a worried feeling overwhelm him; he wasn't used to getting into trouble. His eyes widened and he couldn't help but think,

If this had happened in Hollow Bastion, Ven would have done the runner, Rikku and Yuna would have burst into tears, and Yuffie would put on the stand-up act of exclaiming and asking who her father was.

However, Roxas was never in trouble, he was a goody two shoes.

* * *

"Seifer, we have barely been back at school for a day, how did I know that you weren't going to be able to refrain from hitting somebody?"

The Principal was livid and Seifer stood there and shrugged, "Guess I couldn't help myself" he held out his hands, "The little jackass spilt food all over my friends."

Axel nodded smirking, "Ruined a six hundred dollar jacket he did Sir, thats more than what you earn in a day."

The Principal sighed and looked at Roxas who automatically said in defence, "I didn't do anything to egg on the fight, it was an accident, I told Seifer to stop."

Seifer glared at him and said in a confused voice, "I didn't hear you say that."

Axel looked at Roxas then back to the Principal, "Roxas didn't do anything Sir, he was too busy trying to protect his Moogle and stop us bashing the new kid."

Roxas bit his lip glancing up fearfully at the towering Principal, "Do you know after that particular fight, you got the students so riled up, that they started a food fight?"

Seifer laughed aloud and snorted, "You could hardly call it a fight Sir, the little chicken didn't even fight back, he fell flat on his face after I punched him.

Roxas cringed when he quickly glanced at his battered brother, Sora had a black bruise forming on the left side of his face and a bleeding nose that had slowed down to a trickle.

Blood had decorated the front of his shirt, splattering his white shirt and his hair was swept to the right as he had tried to vainly cover his puffy red eye.

Roxas felt the guilt lick at his conscience painfully and he turned his head away.

The Principal sighed and continued in a rough voice, "Until I can decide what to do with you lot, you all have detention."

Axel gaped, "Through lunch?"

The Principal nodded and Seifer remarked, "Aw c'mon Lexaeus, you can't do that to us."

He was silenced by a hand and Lexaeus snarled in a frightening voice, "It will be through the next classes as well Seifer, being the first day, I am not entirely sure to do with you."

He got up from his desk and escorted the boys away.

Hayner interjected, "Wait, why do we have to have detention Sir?"

Axel craned his neck around and smirked.

"Cause he doesn't know how to punish us all on the first day back at school."

Roxas felt his gut turn to stone.

When Vincent found out about this, he may as well say goodbye to Twilight Town and his group of new friends.

* * *

"D'you know what"? Axel exclaimed looking out the window, sixth period was due to end in two minutes and Axel was the first one to speak since they were left in an empty classroom as Lexaeus called their parents and guardians.

Roxas looked up to heed his answer and Axel flicked a bit of rubber to the window. "Right now, I would be in my first class of Ancient History, now I will miss the first class of Music at this rate as well."

Roxas sat up in his seat from his slouched position and answered with his own statement, "I would be in Commerce, and then I would be in Music."

Axel grinned at him, "Same class again eh Roxy?"

Roxas blushed at the nickname and Schylar perked up and said smartly, "Kupo doesn't like being called that particular name."

Axel smirked maliciously at the small Moogle, then snarked, "Well what happens if Roxas doesn't like being called _'Kupo?"_

Schylar froze his light voice going icy. "Schylar does not believe the cheek you give him, you do not know Kupo, Schylar does."

Axel laughed darkly, mocking him, "What happens if there is no Schylar to be with Roxas then?"

The Moogle freaked at that instant and flung himself at Roxas, hiding in his lap and Roxas glared at Axel, "Did you have to scare him like that?"

Axel leant back and flicked the larger half at Roxas' head who dodged away and Axel sneered, "Hey new kid, remember, you're on my turf."

Roxas wasn't about to stand down, "Just remember who you're dealing with Axel, you may come from a powerful family but just remember what family I come from."

Axel smirked, "I wasn't talking about the strength of our families Roxas. You're not going to be able to do much if I simply knock you unconscious."

"I won't go down easy" Roxas challenged, "I'm a black belt in Karate and Taekwondo, it would beat your street fighting any day."

"Oh" Axel chuckled, his eyes shining "I'm _so _scared."

Roxas shut his mouth, stared at the graffiti on the desk before he heard the door open and saw Lexaeus come in looking stern.

Both Sora and Roxas cringed, knowing that Cloud had been rung. Then through Cloud, both Lucrecia and Vincent would have found out.

Roxas could swear he could hear his phone vibrating in his pack that had been thrown haphazardly under his seat.

The Principal didn't even to say anything before Axel stuttered out, "Aw man, if you rung _Reno_, he so would have told my Dad-"

He stopped before he shot a glance to Roxas and smirked immediately, "You're in shit if your Uncle found out Rox!"

Lexaeus informed them that their Guardians and their Parents had been rung, Seifer's Mother coming to school and pick him up. Boy did Seifer's face go red.

As the Principal left for one more time to file documentation Roxas dove for his phone and saw a message from Demyx.

"**R U OK to get home…? Do you need a lift?"**

Roxas sighed and heard a snort over his shoulder, only to see Axel reading the text.

He put out his hand asking for the phone.

Roxas obeyed and Axel wrote in a quick text

"**Yo Dem, its Axel… Don't worry about Roxas, I will give him a lift home. You just get yourself, Zex and Nam home on time before your ma freaks." **

He handed the phone back to Roxas and Axel said, "You better like bikes kid."

Roxas blushed and Hayner moaned, "God, my parents are so gunna kill me."

Sora looked uncomfortable and looked to Roxas before saying, "What do you think Cloud will do?"

Roxas snorted, attitude changing immediately at the mention of his older brother.

"Don't care what he thinks- only-…"

Roxas froze as his phone buzzed in his hand. His eyes widened at the screen.

**Yuffie**

The time was 3:00

Hollow Bastion would be out of school, shit if Yuffie-

Roxas picked up hesitantly, "H-hello?"

"_Roxas what the hell have you done? Dad's in the foulest mood, he got a phone call off Cloud saying you got into a fight? Roxas, you are in so much-"_

On the other end of the line, there was a scuffle and the familiar voice of Ventus came on. He sounded dead serious and Roxas felt an internal shudder cascade down his spine.

"_You better start digging your grave Roxas, I don't know what you did, but Vincent is **pissed**."_

They hung up, Roxas let his phone drop onto the desk and he groaned, "I'm _so _dead!"

Everybody stared at him and Sora exclaimed, "Was that Yuffie?"

He nodded and froze when the phone started to buzz again.

**Vincent**

Roxas refused to pick it up; he was scared now. He let it ring out, "Ven said I needed to dig my grave, Vincent isn't happy." He ran his fingers through his hair stressing out now, "He's going to be _so _disappointed in me"

Axel snorted, "Ha! At this rate, I will be digging it for you."

The phone started to buzz again and Roxas swore he could feel the anger emanating from the phone he didn't want to pick up.

Schylar read the screen then murmured, "You can't ignore Vincent Kupo" his voice shook with slight fear and Axel murmured, "We will give you privacy."

He seemed dazed at the sudden fear and Roxas picked up his phone, went to the back of the classroom in the corner and accepted the phone call,

"Uh h-hello Vin-"

He didn't finish when the other line was suddenly filled with furious yelling.

"_Roxas Strife! What were you thinking! Getting into a fight at school?"_

Jumping violently at the yelling Roxas held the phone away and Sora could hear Vincent yelling from the other end of the room.

"_I cannot get over the fact you involved yourself Roxas! I thought I had raised you better, not to act like lowlife scum! I should come down there and drag your sorry ass back home, believe me Roxas, there will be hell to pay."_

Axel bit his lip and the anger and Seifer snorted softly, "Sounds nearly as bad as my Mother."

Axel smirked then said in a serious voice, "Dude! Remember this but, that's _Vincent Valentine, _poor Roxas is copping a pounding."

The voice settled and Roxas started to mope, his voice starting to waver.

"Yes Vincent"

"Ok Vincent"

"I understand Vincent"

"B-but you-"

"O-ok, alright Vincent"

Then he hung up with a defeated glow in his eyes. Axel took in a deep breath then asked, "How'd you fair?"

Roxas mumbled, "He's cancelled my computer network and I'm not allowed to ring my friends for a week."

Even Sora agreed that was low.

"He's so disappointed in me" Roxas groaned miserably "He trusted me not to lower myself and get into fights. Ugh, what can I do to make him forgive me?"

Depriving Roxas of his most loved Hollow Bastion friends and the harsh disappointment from his Uncle, which he idolized, was a downgraded blow, but hey, it made everybody aware of how harsh the notorious Valentine Billionaire was.

* * *

As home time came around, Axel gave Roxas a lift home on his awesome bike. Roxas was thrilled at the opportunity, finding out from Seifer that Axel let _nobody _touch his bike, let alone ride with him on it.

Sora beat Roxas in the door that dreaded afternoon, he saw Cloud standing in the front hallway and demanded, "What the hell happened Sora?"

Sora cringed and whispered, "Roxas' friend beat me up?"

Cloud frowned "Why?"

Sora sighed and came out with it, "I spilt all my drink and food over Roxas and his friend, they got pissed at me and his bully friend beat me up because of it." He hoisted his bag up, then said, "Don't yell at Roxas, he tried to defend me, but he was ignored."

He shook his head, "Vincent already gave him a deaf ear and he's basically grounded, he got it rough Cloud, so don't think you can turn around and be a jackass to him. Please leave him alone."

Sora turned around to see a bike pull up.

Axel and Roxas.

Sora gestured to Axel and Roxas picked up a visibly shaken Moogle and shouted, "Cya Axel."

Sora said to Cloud, "Don't mess with Roxas' friends Cloud, especially Axel and the one called Seifer."


	15. Fortunes and Applications

Should he do it?

God it was so tempting

Vincent wouldn't know if he done it for one little minute

The whole world wouldn't end because he broke a rule his uncle had set down

Should he do it?

Yes

No

Yes

_No!_

Roxas sat in his computer chair and stared at his laptop. His mind fought with itself and he debated whether he should open the screen and dare to check if Vincent had actually gone through with his threat.

After another minute of inner turmoil and silence, Roxas sat back against his chair and groaned. "Stupid Sora" he muttered, "If he didn't wreck Axel's jacket, Seifer wouldn't have gotten the shits and I wouldn't be in this mess."

He got off the chair and strode to his bed and grumbled to himself, "Well I have friends outside of Hollow Bastion; he can't stop me from talking to the guys."

He opened his phone and quickly typed a text to Demyx: **"Yo, what's doing? Got into so much shit from Vincent from the fight today :/!**"

Then he sent one to Axel: **"Thanks for dropping me home today! What are you doing?"**

He stared at his phone for a minute and dropped it back on his bed when he didn't receive an immediate reply and out of his peripheral vision, he saw his bedroom door open silently and Shy floated in.

"Is Kupo still sulking?" he asked and Roxas pouted "Of course not!"

The Moogle floated around in a small circle before he scolded, "Kupo let look-a-like get beaten up today! Would Kupo stand back if Sister Yuffie got in a fight?"

Roxas snorted, "If Yuffie got into a fight I wouldn't care, she's one of the best fighters I know! I would feel sorry for the bastard who picked the fight with her."

Schylar sighed "But if it was one of your other friends, you wouldn't stand back Kupo. Look-a-like got really hurt."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Who cares Schylar, really."

The Moogle huffed and said in a cranky voice "Go down there and listen Kupo. You can't keep treating Sora like that, he's your brother."

All cuteness and fluffiness was gone and Shy left the room, leaving a dumbstruck Roxas behind.

"Schylar!" he exclaimed, "Schylar get back here!"

Roxas ran out to the hall and didn't see his Moogle in sight before he let a growl escape him and he slammed the door shut.

Great!

Now Schylar was against him.

This-life-_sucked_

* * *

Demyx honked his horn the next morning. Roxas gathered his things for school and strode from the house with a barely audible goodbye to his brothers.

His bad mood dropped the instant he saw his new friends.

Demyx waved from the driver's seat, "Hi Rox."

Zexion gave a small smile in greeting and Roxas plunked Schylar into the backseat before crawling in himself.

Demyx was about to pull out from the driveway before he turned around in the seat and said; "Hey does your brother want a lift to school as well?"

Roxas looked out the window and saw Sora shutting the front door and Zexion wound down the window and called out. "Do you want a lift?"

Sora froze and his battered gaze turned to the car, to his brother before he shook his head and said, "I'm alright, thanks for asking."

"At least Kupo's friends are trying to be nice," Schylar grumbled and Roxas said exasperatedly, "Don't do this Schylar, just be quiet."

Demyx leant forward, almost resting in Zexion's lap and called out to Sora. "Hey, I'm sorry what happened yesterday, hope we can sort this shit out. Get in the car."

Sora hesitated again, his face clearly showing that he had conflicted thoughts about this, he looked back to the car and Demyx only waved him over.

Roxas rolled his eyes as Sora finally relented and came over to the car, he shuffled over the back seat and sat behind Demyx as Sora opened the door and sat behind Zexion. Roxas caught a whiff of Sora's strong deodorant and made a face staring out the window and Sora's said, "Uh thanks for the lift, I didn't think you would do that-..."

Demyx pulled out onto the road and rumbled off down the street, "Hey" he smiled looking in the rear-view "We're not that bad of people Sora, despite what is said about us. Some people do it to cause trouble, if people actually had the guts to speak to us, they would find that we aren't mean and nasty."

"Well except for Seifer" Roxas mumbled looking out the window "He's mean to everybody."

"Well it is Seifer that makes our group look bad" Zexion admitted, his head down and reading a small novel "That what gives everybody the initial impression that we are the mean guys."

"Axel just makes us look bad ass" Demyx smiled "Don't make him angry and he's rather nice as well."

Sora's gaze was drawn to Roxas, who had his elbow resting on the armrest and his chin in his hand as he stared blankly out to the bland scenery before him. His eyes were distant but held that ever present angry sheen in his cerulean orbs.

"H-Hey Rox?" Sora asked his brother hesitantly, the brunette saw the Moogle in Roxas' lap turn to look at him and Roxas muttered, "What do you want?"

"Look bro," Sora said, "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, I didn't mean for you to get into trouble, it was the last thing I wanted to do. I know Cloud hasn't been very fair to you these past couple of weeks, I swear-..."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas said lifting his head and looking to his brother "Cloud hasn't been treating neither of us fairly, look what he did to us Sora. I'm not meaning to sound selfish or anything, I am grateful and love these guys in Twilight Town but all I really want to do is go back to Hollow Bastion."

He clutched at Shy, "I was used to the way things were back there. People knew _who _I was and respected me for that. Everybody here just gawks at me when they hear the name 'Roxas Strife' Vincent Valentine's son."

"We don't" Demyx said, hooking right and driving across the intersection towards the school car park and Zexion closed his book.

"Look" he said, turning his head around the seat to look at the brothers "The way we see it, you are both good people but with different lives. Maybe it was a mistake to bring you two together when you have grown up so differently, either way Sora, you _are _Roxas' brother whether you like it or not-" he flicked his long fringe back "We will respect you for that, what will happen _will _happen, when it comes, we'll deal with it accordingly."

Demyx pulled up in the car park and wrenched up the handbrake "Yeah" he agreed, "We're your friends Roxas... and Sora?"

The brunette twin looked the Mohawked boy "If you need help, we'll be glad to give it you know. If you don't ask, you'll never receive."

He opened his door and everybody followed suit "Thanks guys" Sora smiled "I would really appreciate that, it hasn't been exactly easy you know?"

The four plus Moogle walked across the Car park and to the front gates of the school and Zexion looked to the twins.

"Look guys" he said seriously "I'm only saying this because Roxas is my friend, but... keep an eye on your brother. Something...doesn't seem right to me."

* * *

"Hey look" Seifer drawled to his friends at the start of lunch later that day. "Its Faggoty Fag-Fag."

Fuu and Rai chuckled as Sora hiked up his bag and walked down the hall, with every intention of ignoring the bullies.

"Hey!" Seifer exclaimed "I'm talking to you midget!"

He grabbed Sora's shoulder, pulled his around, and put his face close to Sora's "Thanks to your squealing yesterday, you got me and my friends in trouble! What do you have to say to that?"

"T-They don't blame me" Sora stuttered, "Roxas doesn't blame me anyway, why do you have a-..."

"I'm on probation from the Juvenile Court" Seifer hissed, grabbing Sora collar and hoisting him up, "If they get reports from the School, I'm straight in there and hightailing it to prison when I turn eighteen! If you do anything to get a report on me, I'll _kill _you... I don't care if Roxas is your brother, I will get you!"

Sora felt a shudder of fear race up and down his spine and he recoiled from Seifer's livid face. His legs were beginning to tremble before he heard a shout from down the hall. "Hey! Leave him alone Seif, what's the go with picking on the new kid!"

Sora turned his head and saw the leather clad, long, lanky figure of Axel come striding towards them with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. Beside him was Roxas, who looked pissed off to boot.

Seifer dropped Sora back to linoleum floor and sneered to Axel "Just showing him who's boss around here Axe, I don't want any mess from him!"

"Listen!" Axel warned, "Acting like that will get a report on you, if you don't want to go back Seifer, I suggest you leave this kid alone!"

Seifer hesitated before pushing Sora away and Roxas added heatedly "Please stop it Seifer, if my brother finds out, he'd be the one to ring the school and complain. _Then _you'll be in shit."

"Don't think you'll be safe 'cause your baby brother is here anyway" Seifer threatened Sora, "You just got lucky this time runt." He looked up to Axel "Catcha later bro."

As the three bullies walked down the hall and away from the trio, Roxas finally muttered up to Axel "The change in personality is amazing. Are you sure he isn't bi-polar or something?"

Axel shrugged "Dunno, but how about we stay on the _good _side of Seifer and do what makes him happy, he'll go back to Juvie slash Prison eventually, but I don't want to be any cause of it."

He began to tug Roxas away before his slanted green eyes caught Sora, "Don't let his threats get to you little man, Seifer changes targets regularly, its only you cause you're the new kid. Just stay out of his way and you'll be fine; it's how we all get away."

Then with those departing words, Axel and Roxas strode past Sora and walked down the way towards the Cafeteria, leaving Sora, very much alone in the hallway.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Cloud walked out the front of the house when he heard the mailman drive past on his motorcycle. He saw several white envelopes hanging from the front and he grabbed them up.

He scanned the names, two for him and one addressed to Roxas.

The older Strife brother flipped the envelope over and saw the Valentine Company _Wax _seal on the back and he debated whether he should open it.

Being a wax seal, it would be easy to tell that he had opened it. But Roxas didn't know if he was expecting mail or not. So if he could hide it...

Then what happens if Vincent rung up and asked about it, Roxas would be pissed.

Then again... He could always say it was lost in the mail and he wouldn't have received it. That would be a believable excuse and it kept him safe from either side.

But before he checked Roxas' letter, Cloud opened the Government one addressed to him and cheered when he saw a fat cheque with lovely round zeros' at the end.

He kissed it with a smile on his face, "Thank you Sora and Roxas, you've given me something worthwhile...for once."

* * *

"I won't be surprised to find that he's using us for something," Roxas said, poking a straw through his popper. "But if he does try anything that rubs Vincent the wrong way, he would find out about it easy and stop it. He has a lot of strings that he can pull in the whole country."

Roxas took a sip from the popper and Axel twisted the pasta around on his fork "So he can be _that _powerful can he? What is this? Is he like a God or something?"

"No" Roxas laughed "Just a man that worked hard for what he got, now... he's stinking rich and can do anything he wants."

"I wish I was that rich" Demyx said, "It sounds so awesome, I'd love to have that much money."

Zexion looked up from his homework on the table and glared at Demyx through his violet fringe "And what would you do with that amount of money Demyx?"

Demyx looked down to his friend and beamed "I'll buy every musical instrument in the whole world and I will buy a Castle and make it my Music Heaven!" He winked at Zexion "And I will build a library the size of a mansion in my Castle just for you Zexy."

Axel snorted into his food before slurping the last of his pasta into his mouth before pointing the fork to Demyx "That's stupid, a Castle? That's going a bit over the top isn't it?"

"Then what would you buy?" Demyx pouted, "I bet your idea will be sillier than mine!"

"The first thing I would get would be a flying Motorbike" Axel smiled and then it was Roxas turn to laugh, "That's even stupider" he said to the red head "No amount of money will make a motorbike fly."

"Well you can wish" Axel shrugged and Demyx shot across the table "Well at least my Castle idea was believable, a flying motorbike? You must have a lower IQ than me Axel."

"Doubt it" Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Look, let's stop talking about what we'll do if we were filthy rich." Roxas said pulling away from his popper and Demyx said to him from across the table "But you are filthy rich Roxas, what _don't _you have?"

"Look," Roxas said with a smile "I don't have a lot of things, I don't care if my family is rich, I'm just a normal boy who has normal friends. I'm not going to change and become snobby and stuck up because I do have money. It's just...just not me."

"Yeah whatever" Axel smiled wryly "You have a Mansion, go to an elite private school with a bunch of buffoon's, you would have every game on earth, expensive vehicles, a massive cruise ship of some sort and discounts at every prestigious _thing _on the universe. I wouldn't be surprised if Vincent owned a _Country_."

"Nah not that big" Roxas said slurping the last of his popper "He only owns a couple of the islands off the Caribbean islands, we have exclusive resorts there."

"You see!" Axel said throwing his hand towards the blonde, "I bet you have toilet rolls made out money, do you wipe your ass with it?"

"No" Roxas laughed "Come on, I'm not going to flaunt the Valentine wealth with you, my sister would but-not-me. I really don't care, like what I said before... I'm just regular Roxas Strife."

"Well Regular-Roxas-Strife" Axel mocked, "When are you going to take us to these exclusive resorts?"

"Where?" Roxas said almost automatically, "We have heaps all over the world."

"It sounds like you have this well-rehearsed" Zexion noted, looking up from his work. "Grooming you up to be a business man are we?"

Roxas smacked his forehead "That's Vincent's fault, we're always being interviewed, it becomes habit and I _hate _it."

"We're going on Holidays?" Demyx asked excitedly "When are we going?"

"W-Wait hang on" Roxas sputtered "T-That's a lot to ask, besides, Vincent cares about my education and-..."

"Please" Axel said rolling his eyes "If he really cared, he wouldn't have allowed you to come here." He thrust his thumb in Zexion's general direction "Smart ass over here is doing University work because he is bored of the subjects we do here."

"It's true" Zexion said "If I do this, I may be able to bypass several years at University, get my degrees and go straight into the work that I have designated."

"Oh yeah?" Roxas said quirking an eyebrow "What areas are you studying?"

"Studying to in Management Business" Zexion explained "A lot on what you actually fell into Roxas, you got in the easy way. But if you're a commoner like me, the road to it is difficult. Especially if you want to rise through the ranks and be like Vincent."

"Pfft stuff that," Axel said kicking back in his chair and folding his arms. "I have nothing going for me in this shit hole, but I will never get the money to leave. I'm thinking about becoming a mechanic or something."

"You can do better" Roxas encouraged "if you do try, you can get a long way. If you want to get out Twilight Town you can."

"No Roxas" Axel smiled at him "For a person like me, opportunities are slim, the only way to get out of Twilight Town for me is to go to Prison."

* * *

Cloud stared at the envelope on the table with the curiosity burning his veins.

He itched to open it, he just _had _to.

With a final breath, Cloud reached forward, broke the wax seal, and pulled the paper out.

Even the paper reeked of richness.

He read the words on the paper.

_Dear Roxas_

_In regards to your Application, you have been accepted in Hollow Bastion's Management for Vincent Valentine. _

_You will receive a grant for working your way through the private system to become Valentine's Assistant Manager for Personal Affairs. _

_As a starting package you will receive-..."_

Cloud's eyes widened as he read the juicy number on the paper and felt his heart flutter in shock.

Roxas had been working towards being a Manager beneath Uncle Vincent himself.

_This will include all airfare travels to business around the world, accommodation and full access to the Valentine Business Affair account to provide with your service and access to the Valentine Businesses and luxuries._

_We would like to congratulate you on your progress through the Private System to striving to your goals and we will welcome you back warmly. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Penelo Dalmasca …_

"That little runt" Cloud breathed dropping the letter back to the table "Not only is he a family member of that family, he will have access to Valentine's multi-_billion_ empire. How long had he been working to achieve that?"

"He's going to be the Heir for sure" Cloud muttered "Vincent's Chosen. He'd surely... He has been given more money for a start-off grant than I would thirty years work!"

Cloud looked out the front window, before being struck with a thought "He's planning on separating Roxas away from the rest of the Family. Maybe he knows... No, I never mentioned that he was my Uncle."

His fists clenched "That's what he was planning, to get Roxas away from here sooner than later, before he turned eighteen to lock him away from the family. He...knew." He slammed his fist down the table with a sharp 'Thump' "He knew from the start, without Roxas! I can't get my share of the money Mum and Dad left. I'd be left in the dark, he's cutting me out."

Cloud snatched up the letter, "If Roxas doesn't know, he can't go. I'll change the phone number and disconnect Roxas' phone and internet service. I can't let him get away! I'll need him in the future. Vincent will _not _have him."

* * *

"I didn't fall into being a Management Partner Zexion" Roxas said as they walked along the hall to their next class together, "Vincent made me work like a dog, taking all the exams to rise through the ranks. Not only did I study for school, there is a Private System and I worked tirelessly through that as well."

"Interesting" Zexion muttered putting his fingers on his chin "So no University Courses will allow me into the Valentine Empire?"

"Oh only if you're lucky" Roxas said "But if you want an access way to the Empire, you have to apply for the Private System in Hollow Bastion. It's a lot harder, but it gets long time benefits."

As they walked past the next bin, Roxas was surprised when Zexion hauled up his papers he had been working on through lunch and dumped them into the garbage.

"Wha-Why did you do that?" Roxas asked surprised "You done so much work, _just to throw it all away?_"

"It is not necessary" Zexion said simply "I will see about this Private System and apply that way. I will overcome any road to succeed, tell me, what else did you have to do to apply for this System?"

"You apply for it" Roxas said "You have good grades and Uni Courses to boot, they will accept and you will have to do it by correspondence and possibly travel to Hollow Bastion ever once and a while. Its hard work Zexion, I-I almost gave it up, but Vincent helped me through it."

Zexion was nodding to his story and Roxas said with a weak smile, "I submitted my works and courses to the Higher Ups for Apprenticeship Works or Assistance. If my Application is approved, I'd be working for Vincent... That would be fun..."

Roxas rolled his eyes "Just because he has been raising me doesn't mean I'd have it easy, I know Vincent and he'd have me working doubly harder than the normal workers."

He shook his head "Damn Valentine Reputation."

"You have given me good insight," Zexion affirmed, "You will have to show me the websites to apply on, after school one day this week; I would prefer to start right away."

"Oh stop talking about boring stuff" Demyx whined, beside Zexion "I tried to be quiet, but _who cares_. Talk about something interesting."

Roxas smirked "If Zexion gets accepted, I'll escort him to Hollow Bastion, I may let you tag along and you can meet my family."

"Really" Demyx cried, "Hurry up and get accepted Zexion, you're always doing hard work. You'll get in for sure."

They walked into the classroom and went to their designated desks and as Roxas sat down, he couldn't help but wonder, _"I hope my Application will be approved. Then it will make Vincent proud of me for once."_

* * *

"Get in!" Demyx called from his beat up car, he waved his hand "I'll give you a lift home!"

Roxas didn't protest this time when Sora agreed to take the lift home with Demyx. This time, he had to be squashed in the middle whilst Demyx's sister Namine squished in as well.

"Sorry" she smiled to Roxas "Demyx drives me to my Art Lessons after School on Wednesdays; I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Roxas shook his head and Demyx started his car and started to reverse out before he cried out "Oh come on!"

There was a roar of a motorbike behind the car and they all spun around ad Axel walked the bike up to Roxas' side of the car.

"Yo" he saluted to everybody "Just got a text from Reno, he's fired up the Bee-Bee-Que. Wants to know if any of you wanna go tonight? He'd promised that there will be Strip Poker if we all agree."

Axel smirked at Roxas' horrified expression, "I'm just kidding! Reno wants to see everybody again and meet my new friend. So are you in?"

"I am busy" Zexion said coldly "I have Applications to fill in; I don't have time to be slacking off."

"Lighten up" Axel drawled "It's at Seven, Demyx; pick up these twits on the way. See you there."

With on last thunderous rev of his bike, Axel pulled out and tore from the car park and down the road.

Zexion sighed, "He never gives one a chance does he?"

Roxas frowned "He shouldn't rev his bike like that," he looked down to an agitated Shy on his lap who had his paws clamped on his ears.

"It just terrifies Schylar and I have to put up with the foul mood after wards! What am I going to do with him? I can't leave him at home and he'll be eaten alive at the 'thing' tonight, how'd he pronounce it?"

"It's an acronym for Barbecue" Zexion explained, "He just makes everything difficult, especially when he talks in slang so much. It's almost an insult to our language."

"I'll go if I'm allowed" Roxas sighed "But I have things to do, and no..." he shot a look to his brother "I'm not going to talk to my family and friends, I have to do things for Vincent. Unlike you, I actually have to work."

Sora smirked "Sucks to be you then."

Demyx drove from the School and down the opposite street to take his sister to her Art lessons before taking Sora and Roxas home.

When they arrived, as expected. Cloud stood on the front doorstep waiting for them.

"And here's Major Asshole" Roxas muttered "Thanks for the lift guys, we appreciate it." Both Twins got out of the Car and Demyx honked his horn before pulling away and chugging down the street.

"You made friends now?" Cloud asked Sora as they walked past.

Roxas tried to walk past him but Cloud blocked their way.

"They just gave me a lift home" Sora scowled "It's none of your business what happens to us Cloud. You've never cared before."

"Move" Roxas said coldly, clutching Schylar to him "I have work to do; I need to do something for Vincent and my friend."

"Vincent rung today" Cloud informed him "He went through with is threat and disconnected your phone and your internet. He won't unblock them again."

"Bull" Roxas said with wide eyes "He wouldn't go through the effort to _disconnect _it; he would have just monitored...Your lying!"

Cloud shook his head, "I'm not Roxas, he knew that you would go against his orders, he had it done all today."  
"But _why_?" Roxas argued, "How am I supposed to contact him? How are Tifa and Yuffie supposed to contact me? They're my family Cloud, Vincent would have made sure that I would keep in touch with him."

"If he wants to speak to you, he'll ring the house phone" Cloud said coldly "But he is busy, so he won't have time for you!"

Roxas went to go push past him "I know Vincent is busy a lot of the time, but he _always _has time to speak to me."

"I don't know" Cloud said scratching his head, "He didn't say why, but he had a reason to be disappointed in you or something. After that he hung up on me..."

Roxas fell silent and his arms lowered "He's disappointed in me?" he asked lightly "B-But-..."

Cloud moved aside and Roxas lost all his fight and wandered inside with a dazed and shattered expression on his face. He reached for his phone and tried to ring Axel's number.

All he got was static, then silence...

His phone _had _been disconnected.


	16. When Everything begins to Fall Apart

**Muahahahah, another update :P My muse is back for this story and I am going full steam ahead until I can finish this story once and for all and put it on my complete list.**

**Yes, this story has been revised, more has been added in on the previous chapters. Feel free to go back over and read them and leave a review. I shudder when I go back over old work, its enough to give me nightmares.**

**Anyway, read, review and Enjoy :)**

* * *

"_He beat you up? Are you sure you're alright?"_

Riku's voice came down the other end of the line sounding angry and worried, _"Sora, it was a bad idea to go to Twilight Town. Convince Cloud to bring you back right away."_

Sora stared at his reflection in the mirror as he spoke on the phone to Riku, picking off the specks of dried blood from his face.

"I'm alright Riku" he tried to reassure his boyfriend, "Just a few bumps and bruises, I will be fine, so there's no need to worry about me."

"_You know I know you better than that"_ Riku's voice said over the line, _"When you say that, I know you probably have black eyes and a broken nose. You're a shocking liar." _

Sora hesitated, "Well Riku, there's not much you can do. We are so far apart; you can't simply drive all the way here to make me feel better."

"_You want to try me?" _Riku challenged, _"I will seriously drive all the way to Twilight Town. Why didn't Roxas try to help you? Surely, they would know who he is. Nobody would dare stand up to him."_

"It's not like that now" Sora argued "Seifer is a bully and I'm pretty certain he ignored Roxas. Just because he is the 'son' of Vincent Valentine doesn't mean he is the King of the Universe. Seifer wouldn't hesitate in punching his lights out if he crossed him."

Sora walked away from the mirror and towards the window facing out into the tiny backyard behind the house, "Roxas has strings in Radiant Garden, not Twilight Town."

"_That isn't an excuse but" _Riku argued, _"Sora, I don't care what you say, but I'm coming up this weekend, Kairi can come too. I miss you, talking over the phone just doesn't cut it."_

"Y-You would seriously do that?" Sora breathed into the phone, feeling excitement build up in his chest, "You would come up this weekend? But it's a long drive and I don't-..."

"_Sora...shut up" _Riku laughed _"I'm eighteen now, I can do whatever I want. Besides you always seemed to forget that I was in the grade above you."_

"Oh yeah" Sora beamed, "You're almost finished school aren't you? You would have heaps of time... I'm so _stupid_."

Riku continued to laugh on the other end of the line, _"I have my last exam week in two weeks," _he announced proudly_ "Then I can do whatever I want, so I will come up and see you Sora, no exceptions."_

Sora almost did a happy dance, "I'm looking forward to it Riku, I miss you so much. I want to introduce you to my new friends and everything, you will like them."

His face was split into a grin as he listened to Riku speak over the phone, he jumped back to his bed and laughed, "Alright Riku, you go cook dinner. I will speak to you later."

Sora felt a little lonely when he hung up the phone from Riku, but the excitement over rid that when he came to face the reality that Riku was going to organise to come up to Twilight Town.

He couldnt wait till the weekend.

* * *

Roxas typed in the internet password for his laptop once more, smashing his fingers against the keys in his anger.

When it made the buzzing noise and declined his password Roxas shouted out in anger and hit the desk with his fists with a loud 'Bang.'

He threw himself back against his computer chair and got to his feet. He paced around the room anxiously and looked back to his now useless Iphone.

Anxiety and guilt coursed through him and burned at his stomach, He had disappointed Vincent yet again.

He went through his mental list on what he could have done to upset his Uncle, the one thing being, failing the Private System that they had spent so much money on.

He had failed his Uncle. The gravest insult he could ever put upon him.

"Are you alright Kupo?" Shy asked timidly from the bed, "Maybe Kupo should ring home...?"

"I can't Schylar!" Roxas shouted at the Moogle, "You know exactly what Vincent is like; he won't even talk to me if I ring him! I've pissed him off, he probably won't even look at me anymore."

Shy cringed back against the pillow at Roxas' outburst and began to tremble, "Kupo doesn't have to ring Vincent" he tried helpfully "Maybe Cousin Yuffie?"

"I can't ring them from my phone" Roxas stated the obvious, "And if I were to ring them from the house phone, Cloud will frickin' monitor every word I say..."

He stared at the Moogle, "C'mon Shy, I know Cloud... He is up to something; I can feel it in my bones. I just have to find out what, then I can expose him."

"What about Demyx and Zexion?" Shy added, ceasing to tremble "Identical cannot trace all your movements Kupo, do not despair, you can expose Identical for what he is."

"You're right" Roxas muttered, "But I can't rush into this, Cloud will be very defensive and expecting me to make a move. If I leave it for a little bit, he might loosen his guard."

He looked back to his laptop, staring at the wallpaper of his and his friends. "I have to print off Application Forms for Zexion as well," he muttered "He could actually help me in trying to..." he went to his seat and swung around to his laptop and opened up his documents.

He began to scan the titles, before leaning over and switching his printer on.

"Is Kupo going to Fire-Hairs house?" Schylar asked, "Are you going to accumulate a plan there?" the Moogle glided over to Roxas' desk.

Roxas scanned his computer and typed in a few words and clicking print.

As the printer whirred to life, he put a soft hand on Shy's head, "I'll sort something out Shy and yes, I will go to Axels house, I have to give these to Zexion anyway, Demyx will no doubt drag him along."

They suddenly stopped talking when Sora burst into Roxas' room with the brightest smile on his face, "Guess what Roxas" he crowed, "Riku is coming up this weekend! You get to meet him."

Roxas frowned slightly before letting a smile make its way on his face, "Good for you Sora, maybe that's what you need. It sounds like Riku makes you happy."

"He does" Sora beamed "He will be able to give Seifer a run for his money, you two will get along, I just know it." The brunette flung himself on Roxas' large bed, "So are you going to Axel's house tonight?"

Roxas checked his printer before swinging around and facing his brother, "Yeah," he admitted, "I don't like staying here if I don't have to, I have to give Zexion some paperwork anyway. Since I don't have the internet, I can't do my work."

"That makes you sound old" Sora grinned, then it fell and he asked seriously "If you had such important work to do, why would Uncle Vincent disconnect your whole internet?"

Roxas shrugged "That's where it gets confusing, but I have to let Vincent cool down if he is angry at me."

"I wouldn't believe…" Sora quickly shut his mouth and glanced towards the open door, he looked back to Roxas, _"I wouldn't believe Cloud,_" he mouthed.

Roxas nodded, "Anyway, I'm printing out documents for Zexion, he wants to go through the Private System and get into Vincent's Company."

"He seems like a nice person," Sora said casually "Very smart as well."

Roxas agreed with his brother, "Both Zexion and Demyx are nice people Sora; you were so quick to judge them. I wish you weren't so prejudiced against my other friends though, I know Seifer is a jackass, I'm keeping on my toes around him as well."

It was silent for a moment before Roxas apologised, "I'm sorry on what happened to you the other day Sora, you were the last person I wanted Seifer to pick on. I was wishing he wouldn't target you, I guess that means I will have to protect my brother now."

Sora chuckled, "Its fine Roxas, I'm not worried about it, I'm just going to stay right away from him that's all. Though I swear, I am still peeling dried blood off my face. I just can't seem to clean it all off."

Roxas pulled the sheets of paper from his printer and began to readjust them, "Like I said bro, I apologise; I will interfere next time if it does happen."

"Axel won't let you get beat up" Sora laughed from the bed, his gaze on the ceiling "It looks like you two are on the fast track to being best friends."

"You have no idea" Roxas laughed, reaching for his stapler and stapling the seven printed pages together, "He's Axel Shinra Sora, his Dad works under Vincent. He knew exactly who I was right off the bat, man I felt like a total idiot."

"Rufus Shinra manages the ShinRa Electric Company no?" Sora lifted his head to stare at his brother, Roxas affirmed this with a nod of his head "Coincidence much? Axel is such a misfit, lives in Twilight Town when he has the opportunity to be living in Hollow Bastion."

Both brothers looked to the door where they saw a hovering shadow and kept the conversation casual and about somebody else.

"So have you asked if it's alright if Riku can come up and see you?" Roxas asked "I'm sure he would love to stay here, if not I'm certain that Demyx and Zexion could let him stay at their house." He put down his papers and Sora waved his hand dismissively "I'll ask Cloud, but I would like it if Riku could stay here. I'm just so glad that he's coming up is all; he's been my best friend for…years."

There was a brief silence before Roxas finally asked, "Do you miss them?"

"Miss who?"

"Mum and Dad…"

There was another lengthy silence before Sora sighed and sat up on the mattress to stare at his brother, "Of course I miss them" he said, "I think about them every day and I also wonder 'What if." Roxas nodded, "Things would be different…very different. But…to be honest, I think life has turned out for the better, except our family being shattered in the process."

Sora shrugged, "Oh I don't know, but then, I wouldn't have met Riku or Kairi and come to love Destiny Islands."

"Exactly" Roxas stated, "Living with Vincent, I've come to learn about the world, I have a great family and a brilliant group of friends that would do anything for me." He smiled fondly down at his Moogle before scooping him up and rubbing his cheeks against Shy's head, "And I wouldn't have met Schylar."

Sora chuckled and got to his feet, then they both heard footsteps disappearing down the staircase. They looked to each other and Roxas shook his head, "What an asshole."

He put Schylar down on his desk before looking back to Sora, "You do know that you are invited to Axel's party Sora. Please consider in coming, I doubt Seifer is coming."

Sora hesitated but seeing the pleading in his brother's eyes, he couldn't help but relent.

"I'll go with you…"

He shook his head at Roxas' smile, "Moron…"

* * *

Demyx and Zexion pulled up outside the house later on that evening.

Cloud answered the door with a dark glance, weary of the newcomers that called themselves Roxas' friends. He didn't let them inside the house, instead, he yelled out to Roxas and Sora to hurry the hell up and get out.

Roxas and Sora didn't make the pair wait long, the twins thundered down the stairs and pushed past with a mumbled 'See ya later.'

Roxas smiled at Demyx, "Thought you would have dragged Zexion along."

Demyx chuckled as the door behind them was shut, "I see you managed to drag along Sora as well?" They both looked back to Sora and Demyx reassured him, "Seifer won't be there Sora, maybe you will see us all differently?"

As they walked out onto the path, there was a soft chime; Roxas turned his head to see Schylar clutching at the papers that he was going to give to Zexion. Shy was taking it upon himself to give Zexion the papers.

"Here Zexion-Kupo" he said holding out the papers, "Kupo printed these off for you so you can assure entrance to Vincent's Company."

Zexion let a tiny smile grace his face before accepting the application off the Moogle before bowing his head briefly, "Thank you very much Schylar…It is very much appreciated." Then he turned to Roxas and flicked his fringe from his face, "Thankyou Roxas, you are not aware how time you have saved me."

Demyx unlocked the car, "Here Zex" he offered, "Just put it in there, Axel only lives down the road, we can all walk there and come back later on."

Zexion opened the door and sat the papers gently down on the passenger seat, shutting the door, Demyx locked it again and the four plus Moogle made their way down the walkway and down towards Axel's house.

A short way up, it became painstakingly obvious which house Axel lived at, Roxas swore he could feel the bass thumping beneath his feet as they walked down the path. It was a nice house, simple like the one they lived at.

The lights were all on and they were able to see silhouetted figures moving on the inside of the house.

"Yo" a voice called out "Over here guys, Reno wants to keep the front door locked."

Axel waved at the group from a gate around the side; he gave them a lazy smile and stood straight. "I'm glad you all made it… Nice to see you here as well Sora."

"Thanks for inviting me along" Sora said with a weak smile "If Roxas didn't pull the puppy eyes on me, I would still be at home in my bedroom."

Axel raised a brow to Roxas, "I never took him to be the 'Puppy dog' cute? I would have thought he just demanded everything of people?"

"I'm not like that!" Roxas said, "You've only known me for like what Axel? Two days?"

"All rich people order around others" Axel joked "Come on, I know what it's like, it's fun ordering people around."

He stepped away from the gate and led everybody into the backyard. Wires of lanterns hung around the house, a wooden picnic table was constructed in the middle of the yard and a barbecue was cooking away under a small patio.

"Reno!" Axel called in the direction of the house, "The rest of my friends are here, I want you to meet them."

A figure moved from inside and the glass, sliding door opened and another red head made his way out onto the small patio.

Reno Shinra was almost a spitting image of Axel, minus the small differences between them. His long red hair was tied back into a ponytail and his blue eyes were light with happiness. "Hello Zexion and Demyx" he called out, lifting his hand in greeting as he walked over, "The rest of you misfits are inside the house eating my food."

He stopped beside his brother and looked down to the Strife boys, "So?" he smiled "What poor, unfortunate souls has Axel brought home this time?"

"Hello" Roxas smiled, reaching out his hand and shaking Reno's, "I'm Roxas Strife and this is my brother Sora Strife."

"Strife huh?" Reno smiled, quirking a brow at Roxas, "You're Valentines boy aren't you… What brings you to Twilight Town?"

"Yeah" Roxas smiled, dropping his hand "Vincent is my Uncle, I was living with him until my brother made Sora and I move here."

"Your brother?" Reno questioned, "Is that Cloud?"

"Yeah" Roxas said begrudgingly "That's him alright."

Reno led them to the house, "You don't seem too fond of him do you?" he asked "Bad past?"

Sora snorted and Roxas pointed to the jagged white scar on his cheek, "He punched me when I was twelve, I hit my head against the kitchen table and it got infected. That's when he turfed me; put me on a train to Radiant Garden all by myself."

"Harsh" Axel admitted "What a jerk, Vincent would have had it head for that."

They went into the house where they were greeted by Larxene, Marluxia and Luxord sitting in the lounge room around a hearty fire and the television.

"So Seifer didn't come?" Sora remarked as he looked around the room, "It's different without him around."

"I don't like Seifer and his posse" Reno replied sourly, "The amount of times I have had to go out and catch that boy and put him behind bars is ridiculous. I would prefer Axel not to be friends with him but the twit never listens to me."

He sent a dark glance to his brother, Axel simply flipped his older brother the bird, "Reno is the Captain of the Twilight Police Force" he informed Sora and Roxas before smiling casually to his group of friends, "Now that we are all congregated here, why don't we get something to eat?"

* * *

Cloud held the curtain open and stared at the battered old car parked in the front of his house. The feeling of anxiety chewed away at his insides.

He held severe dislike towards the people that Roxas had befriended, he didn't trust them. They could potentially be the ones to destroy him.

When he had found out that Roxas had befriended Axel _Shinra, _he would have to watch his back. Of all people to become friends with, Roxas had to choose Axel, with his Father working with Vincent; Roxas had a dangerously close connection with their Uncle.

To top it off, Axel's brother was Reno Shinra; the Captain of the Police, Cloud would have to tread carefully on what he could do with the blonde twin. Without even realising it, he had made comrades that could prove to be very hazardous to Cloud and his well-formulated plan.

He dropped the curtain, with a scowl decorating his face; Cloud strode into the kitchen and stood in the doorway wondering what he could do.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the phone began to shrilly ring, the sound reverberating around the kitchen.

Cloud strode over the kitchen and picked up the phone, pressing it to his ear.

"Hello, Strife residence?"

"_What have you done Cloud?"_

Cloud instantly panicked when he heard his Uncle's voice on the other end of the line. "U-Uh Vincent? What do I have the honour of you ringing my house phone?"

"_I rang the house phone because I couldn't get hold of my 'son."_ Vincent seemed to emphasise the word 'son.' _"Put him on."_

"T-That's the awkward thing" Cloud chuckled nervously, "Roxas and Sora went out to a 'party' with their friends."

"_A party?"_ Vincent didn't sound amused,_ "Why would Roxas go out to a party when he has serious work to be doing. I was expecting a report from him today and he never sent it, it is unlike him."_

"Maybe he forgot?" Cloud sweat dropped.

"_Or you disabled his services for his internet and phone"_ Vincent said darkly.

'_**Damn he nailed it…'**_

"You can't accuse me of that" Cloud lied, "I don't know how you kept him in line at Hollow Bastion, all he has done here is find friends in delinquents and beats up his brother. Maybe you don't know the real side of him."

"_Watch me Cloud Strife" _Vincent threatened, _"I don't appreciate how you are meddling, I expect a phone call from Roxas tomorrow morning. If he has not rung me, I will assume the worst and I will make my own means in contacting him."_

Then Vincent hung up.

Cloud heard the hang up tone, with a loud curse, he launched the phone at the wall. It smashed into several pieces and clattered to the floor.

"_**What the hell am I going to do!" **_he yelled in exasperation.

* * *

Reno was a nice person, a friendly and outgoing adult who clearly didn't want to let go of his teenage years. As they all sat around the table eating, Reno told jokes and embarrassing stories of his little brother of when they were younger and living in Radiant Garden.

The snide remarks and the insults that resulted in an embarrassed Axel just made Roxas and Sora laugh all the more.

Sora had gotten to know Roxas' friends and his initial weariness of them had worn off. He found them to be lovely and friendly people. The whole group had only looked bad because of Seifer, Fuu and Rai.

After dinner, Roxas and Shy were wandering the hall looking for Axel's room when they heard sobbing from the bathroom. The door was open a fraction and from inside, he heard the distinct voice of Larxene and Reno.

"I don't know what to do" Larxene sniffled "I'm so scared, what am I going to tell Marluxia and my Mother? She will be so angry at me."

"Hey it's alright" Reno soothed, "Who else knows?"

"Just you" Larxene sobbed, "I needed to tell somebody. It had been weighing me down and I couldn't think of anybody else to talk to."

"Hey Roxas!" a voice suddenly came, Roxas turned around startled and saw Axel strolling down the hall, "What's up?" he walked over and pushed the door open and his eyes widened when he saw Larxene and Reno in the bathroom.

"What's up with you?" he asked in surprise, "Larx, what's the matter."

Axel went into the bathroom and Roxas crept in after him and closed the door behind them. At the sight of the pair, Larxene began to ball again, hiding her face in her hands. "I'm so screwed guys." "What going on?" Axel asked sending his brother a stern glance.

"Can I tell them?" Reno sighed to Larxene, who only nodded her head and continued to sob.

"Larxene's pregnant," Reno stated simply, "She gone out and had it confirmed she's about five weeks along."

"Pregnant?" Roxas asked incredulously, "With a little person?" Shy asked from beside him, "Is there a little person living inside her Kupo?"

"That's…unexpected" Axel sighed, "Are you going to tell Marluxia? It's not fair to him if you keep hiding it from him."

Reno agreed with his brother, "Marluxia will understand Larxene and for your mother, if you really want, I can be there with you…for support."

"Yeah" Larxene smiled, wiping her eyes with a tissue she had gotten from Roxas, "You can haul my sorry carcass of to the morgue when she shoots me." She laughed weakly and Reno put a hand on her shoulder, "We're your friends Larxene, we are all here for you, through thick and thin."

Reno nodded to Axel and Roxas who took it as their cue to leave the bathroom.

They walked down the hall and Shy floated next to Roxas' head, "Kupo better not have a little person living inside him," he said seriously.

Roxas sent an incredulous glance to Axel and they smirked.

"Schylar would not approve if Kupo ate a baby" the Moogle added, Axel and Roxas could only laugh.

* * *

Seifer lit up a smoke and took a deep breath of it.

He exhaled above his head and watched the smoke drift lazily above his head; he walked down the dark alleyways of Twilight Town, his boots making large thuds across the cobblestone.

He leant against the wall, inhaling his stick of death; he reached up and took off his beanie. His messy blonde hair escaped its confines and spiked in several directions. He ran his free hand through his mess of hair and gazed up at the stars.

He chewed the end of his cigarette with his lips before taking it out and letting it hang loosely from his fingers. He flicked it several times to rid itself of the ash before looking up when he heard the 'thumps' of heavy boots coming down the alley.

He saw a dark clad figure dressed in a trench coat coming towards him. Seifer stiffened and readied himself to fight if needed, he frowned and called out in his 'bully' voice, "What do you want?"

"Seifer Almasy?" A deep gravelly voice came out.

Seifer frowned, "Yeah? Got a problem with that? Look if you are one of those bloody Detectives, I suggest you leave me alone, I haven't done anything to break the law."

"I'm not a detective Seifer" the voice came out as the figure stopped, "I want to see if you will join me?"

"Get stuffed" Seifer drawled "Piss off mate; I don't want to talk to you."

"That was a bad move" the figure growled.

Trenchcoat guy moves swiftly, Seifer dropped his cigarette to the cobblestone and held out his hands defending himself as the onslaught began.

He dropped his hands and threw his fists out, hoping that they would connect, but the other person was quick and Seifer had trouble keeping his gaze on him.

Suddenly, his feet were knocked out beneath him and Seifer stumbled. His arms were grabbed and locked behind him as he was rammed into the brickwork of the building, his cheek crunched beneath him and he felt warm blood start to drizzle from his nose onto his lips.

"Are you going to listen to me?" the cloaked figure asked, "Or are you still going to struggle?"

"What do you want" Seifer yelled "Let go of me you faggot!"

"I need you to do something for me," the figure asked, stepping back and letting Seifer go. "If you don't, there will be dire consequences."

Seifer spun around, his lower half of his face already bruised and covered in a coat of blood, "What the hell? What makes you think I will help you when you suddenly jumped me in the street you bastard. I aint gunna help you."

The trench coat man stepped into the low but visible light and Seifer stepped back, his blue eyes narrowing as he set eyes upon a scarred man wearing an eye patch. "W-Who are you?" he spat wearily.

The man reached inside his jacket and bought out a small photograph and he handed it to Seifer, "If you don't agree to help me, this person will be killed."

Seifer snatched the picture and looked upon it, his heart dropping to his feet when he saw his mother in the picture.

Why his mother?

She didn't deserve all the shit that she got.

"Leave my mother alone!" Seifer spat, "You aren't going to lay a _finger _on her, what do you want me to do?"

"That's more like it" the man chuckled, "This is what I want you to do."

Seifer clenched the photograph in his hand and his face fell when the man turned around and said with a malicious grin, "I need you to kill Sora and Roxas Strife."


End file.
